Only The Angel Knows
by RSS84
Summary: Sequel to Fixed By An Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to twilight. **

**This all takes place nine months after 'Fixed By An Angel ends.**

**Okay I sent out a vote and I wound up with a three way tie, and the winner is…**

**Only The Angel Knows**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Okay, let's do this Leah" I grab her hand and smile excitedly.

"I can't…I can't do this" she screams from the pain.

"Leah, listen, Jake wouldn't have given you this if he didn't think you could do this, now come on he is watching. Show him he isn't wrong."

She nods as tears fall from her eyes. "Alright, Miss. Clearwate r, push" Leah squeezes my hand as she pushes. After three rounds of pushing the doctor speaks again " Stop we are crowning," he cleans out the nose and mouth, "one more big one, and we should be able to get the shoulders out."

"Alright, let's bring it home Leah"

She pushes one more time with everything she has. The room fills with a baby screaming and Leah drops back on the bed smiling and panting.

"It's, a boy" the doctor holds up the little baby boy.

"Way to go hun, way to go." I complement her.

The doctor cleans the little boy up and brings him back to Leah. He instantly nestles into her breasts. "What's wrong?"

"Leah, I think that means that he is hungry. This is where you try to nurse him, like we talked about."

"Okay…" she looks a little confused by all of this, so I slowly walk her through it, without actually touching her or showing her myself. After I am sure she has it under control, I leave her to bond with her son.

As I am walking out the door Leah calls out to me. "Bells,"

After everything that has gone on since Jake died Leah has taken to calling me Bells, she has moved in to the guestroom because about a month after Jake died so did his father. We all believed he died because he had no one else left and he just wanted to be with his family, so when he had his heart attack, he just gave up. He is now next to his wife and son on the reservation. He is missed but I know right now, at this point, they are looking down on Leah and they are so proud of her.

Through all of this when Leah's parents found out she was having Jakes baby and keeping it, despite their efforts to discourage her, they made her feel so bad she left. That is how she ended up with us.

I turn to face Leah "I will back hun, you need time to bond with your son- alone. I will see you tonight."

"That's not it, I have a question…" I walk back to her bed side. "With everything that has gone on I started working on a will. I would like you to be Jacob Jr.'s god mother."

A tear slides down my cheek, " Jacob Jr…It would be an honor Leah." I leave her to be alone with her son, the creation of her and the man she loved with all her heart, before I lose it all and start sobbing.

I walk out to the room and stop dead in my tracks. Standing before me are Leah's parents.

"What are you doing here" Mrs. Clearwater spits at me.

I square my shoulders and face the woman head on for Leah. "I am here to help her with her child, what the hell are you doing here? How did you even know, we didn't call you. I will not let you convince her to give up that baby. That is a part of her and Jacob. You have no right…"

"You have no right, she can't do this. She needs to let him go. You are poison to her."

"You can stop right there, she doesn't need to forget, she needs to deal and that is what she is doing. She is moving on but keeping him in her heart. She wants his son, your grandson, she wants to raise it and I will be right by her side as long as she needs me too."

A nurse rushes over "Could you please quiet down, we have tired mothers and newborns that need their rest."

Edward walks over and rests his hand on my back. "Love…" he questions.

"They want to see Leah, to _try,_" I look back pointedly at them "to get her to give up her baby. She wants it Edward she really does, I saw it in her face just now. I think this is what she needs. Edward she named the baby Jacob Jr."

"You have got to be kidding, you call that healing." Her mother scoffs throwing her arms in the air.

"I find it an honor as would Jake, his FATHER!" I whisper yell at her.

"Who is dead!" she screeches.

All of sudden Leah's room light goes off. I whip around and dart into her room. "Leah, what's the problem?" I look around her.

"Would you please take J.J and put him in his tub…thingy…over there?" she waves her hand to the make-shift crib the hospital provides. I take the little guy and place him in there carefully. "Now help me up, please." I again do as she asks, once she has her bearings I let her go and she slowly walks to the door with a determination about her.

"Leah…"

"No they don't get to talk about your and my son's Father that way." As the nurse comes in I point to the baby and follow Leah out the door. She stops right in front of her parents. "You two, listen to me and you listen DAMN good. I am not giving up my baby, we will be going back home to Bella and Edward's place, where we have been for months now. You on the other hand will stay the hell away from me and my son. He will never know of you, because I will not break his little heart by him finding out you don't want him. We will be fine, we are surrounded by family, and that's all we need. Now I want you to leave." She turns to Edward, "Will you please make sure, they come nowhere near me or J.J please."

"Uh…I will do what I can, but I have a feeling I have just lost my girlfriend for the next three days. So I don't think you will need the nurses you will have your personal guard dog." He chuckles.

"I'm sorry baby, will you be okay."

He nods "I will call in the troops. No big deal. I'll let mom know I need her a little longer. Be careful, love." He kisses me on the forehead and walks away.

I look to the Clearwaters "Don't make me escort you out, Leah has made her decision and clearly you are not supporting it and she has just delivered a baby, so I will take care of her…_light_…work." With a lot of huffing and grumbling they turn and walk out.

I take Leah back to her room and sit with her while the nurse takes little Jake for his bath, and stuff.

Leah and I visit about stuff to do when she gets out and what to expect when she is home. We laugh about how Alice took to motherhood with such grace and fashion. She loves having a little girl of her own. Samantha, but we all call her Sammy for short. She is such a good baby, she is now six months old and she is progressing well. Alice works from home a lot now so she can spend as much time with Sammy as possible. I suppose being a fashion designer she can do that.

I know in my heart Leah will be the same way. Beings I work from home I will be keeping J.J. for her while she works. I know Jake is looking down right now with such pride for his love and his son.

***Three Days Later***

**BPOV**

"Alright, let's get the hell outta here." I say grabbing Leah's duffel bag.

"Bella, language" She playfully scolds.

We walk out laughing, past the nurses and wave good bye.

We walk in the house and there is a banner hanging up, and everyone shouts "SURPRISE"

Leah starts to cry silently, while smiling. The baby cries a little from being startled.

Leah starts to get a little overwhelmed because she doesn't know how to calm him. I rest my hand on her shoulder and smile. "You calm down and so will he. It is a vicious cycle, hun. Try putting him over your shoulder and patting his back. Make a little 'shushing noise' it helps."

She does as I recommend and he doesn't calm down, he starts to get louder. She gets more nervous. This makes her cry, and with that on top of J.J crying she starts to leak through her shirt. "Okay, now we do the trial and error, first you need to calm down," she takes a deep breath, as Alice, Angela, Esme and my mother walk forward for support.

"How is his diaper dear?" Esme asks calmly.

Leah goes over and lays him down and changes his diaper, as he screams on. She is having a hard time calming down. My mother holds out her arms "May I?" Leah hands her the crying baby. My mother tries to bounce him gently making a shushing sound, as he screams on.

I walk over and take him from my mother, "It's alright little guy" I coo to him. I hold him close hoping the closeness and the calmness, I have, will help. He turns his head and nestles into me. It clicks right at that point this is Jake's son. I should have known. I smile brightly and look to Leah. "I think he is hungry."

"I just fed him before we left. It's only been like two hours." She says. "I don't think I have had time to replace it."

"Sweetie, I'm sure you have, most babies need to be fed every two to three hours." My mom tells her.

"He is Jake's son Leah, remember how much he ate." We all laugh at the long standing joke about Jake being a bottomless pit.

She takes her baby and heads to her room to feed him. All of us mothers smile as we watch her go. We all know how she is feeling, helpless, overwhelmed, and lost for answers.

When she returns with the baby monitor in hand and a new shirt, all of the mothers in the room walk over to her and do what we can to console and reassure her she is doing wonderfully. We all know there is nothing scarier than being a first time mom.

"So, you named him after his daddy huh…" Angela says making Leah smile brightly.

"I thought it was appropriate considering what all has happened. I think Jake would have liked it." She replies.

Out of nowhere we hear a crash then two babies cry. Leah dashes to the bedroom. Alice just dances over to Sammy and picks her up, soothing her. Angela dashes to where her little ones are toddling around and ushers them away from the broken dishes, while apologizing profusely.

"Ang, stop its fine its only dishes." I sweep it all up and toss it out making a mental not to make sure to keep the plastic stuff out. I have a tendency to forget with having six, seven and nine year olds in the house.

Billy has adapted to calling Edward dad, so well. He used to feel so guilty but once he saw that Jake is still everywhere he seemed to calm down. We keep pictures of Jake and Billy, Jake and me, all three of us, as well as Leah and Jake or Leah, Jake and the boys all over. Leah and Billy have also started to build a special bond. He knows that her baby is his little brother and that he is now a big brother too, just like Seth.

Amanda has started asking for a little brother or sister. Edward and I, so far, have been able to dance around it, by telling her it just isn't the right time. I wonder if kids can get baby fever.

I look across the room and see Edward and Alice chatting quietly. After over a year together I know that no good can come of those two whispering. I make my way over to make sure they are not going to cause any trouble. Almost as if he could feel me coming his head whips up and faces me. I smile at his all to not so innocent look.

"What are we talking about over here you two." I ask as I reach them.

"Nothing" the both say in sickly sweet voices.

_Uh huh. Do you really think I have stupid stamped on my forehead you two? I think not. I will figure this out._

I know I have a disbelieving look on my face that makes them both separate like children caught in cahoots' against their mother.

Those two have gotten a stronger bond built too. Alice requested Edward be in the room when she had Samantha, so he could learn as much as possible. Now Jasper teases him all the time about trying to get an easy peek at his girlfriend's southern regains. Edward turns red and tries to defend himself but then Jasper shoots back with asking him why he is so defensive about it. It's enough to make a person die of laughter.

Alice rushes off to talk to someone, as I look at Edward. He shrugs and hurries to find the kids. I know right there that they are up to something. I decide I will talk to Seth about it later.

I stand with Leah and J.J to tell a few of the guest good bye. Then I return to the kitchen to start the cleanup. Leah comes in empty handed but with the baby monitor on her pants. "Can I help?" she asks.

"No, hun I have it. You go spend time with that beautiful little guy you have. You have to be back to work soon." I smile brightly. "Then you will miss him so much. Take advantage now."

I am just finishing up what dishes are not broken when Alice walks in. "Hey Bella, what ya doin." She almost sings.

I look at her out of the corner of my eye as I rinse some of the dishes. "What's it look like pixie." There is a quiet pause and I know she came in here for something so I call her on it. "Alice what do you want?"

"Well, I am wondering why you haven't gottin married yet."

I raise my brows at even her brassiness, "Why haven't you?"

"I told Japer to wait until after Sammy turns two and if he still thinks he can do this then I told him I would say yes. Have you given any idea to Edward on whether or not you want to get married?"

"Alice we are fine the way we, it's only been a little over a year. Why rock the boat?"

"What are you afraid of?" she pushes and it is kinda pissin me off. My issues are my own to deal with.

"Alice I am not afraid of anything." I turn my back to her and finish rinsing the silverware.

"I call bull shit Bella, I know what you are afraid of and I want you to say it." I stay quiet. "You want to know what I think."

"Nope, I want you to go away now. You are going to stir up a pot that is not yours to stir."

"Well you aren't doing it." She says crossing her arms. I silently wish for Jacob at moments like these. He used to handle her so well for me.

"Alice back off. I got this." I give her a warning in the tone of my voice.

"I don't think so…" she shakes her head.

"Don't you have something to do?" I rub my head, then start to dry the dishes.

"Yup and I am doing it."

"Annoying me is not it. I can assure you of that." I snip.

"Then you tell me what I want to know and I will go away."

"Fine, what the hell do you want to know…huh, why I am not ready for another baby, or how about why I am not blissfully married like Rosalie and Emmett? Which is it Ali, cuz you only get one answer." I am so tired of her pestering, yet again, that I am raising my voice without thinking. She switches constantly, bugging me about why I am not married or having more children. I wish she would just back off, this is working for us.

"I want to know why you are so afraid to get married to Edward. I know he loves you but you hold him at arm's length, you two know each other so well I swear you wouldn't have to even say a word to know what the other wants. Hell Bella, you let him help you in the kitchen and there are only a handful of us that are allowed to do that. So Bella tell me, now why the hell you don't just ball up, and ask him. What in the hell has you so damn scared, that you would hold the one person who loves you the most on pause. You practically act married for Christ's sakes Bella." She throws one hand in the air and lets it fall slapping her side.

I throw my towel on the counter and pause as I look at her, waiting for an answer from me.

_You are such a bitch right now. How dear you call bull shit at a welcome home party for a baby. How dare you even suggest I am afraid of something, it doesn't matter if I am or not it is my business. You are such an annoyingly nosy fucking pixie. Why can't her kid just cry right about now? Ugh. What the hell am I supposed to say oh I'm waiting for him to ask…well she will call bull shit right there cuz she knows I will tell him no. I can't tell her its cuz I'm am so in love with him, and that I am afraid he isn't in love with me. I know he has said he loves me but is he…_

A baby crying breaks my mental chastising of Alice. "Is that Sammy?"

"Jazz will get her, come on out with it I want to hear you say it Bella." She leans on the counter casually; I think she can see my resolve breaking.

"Because…" I lower my voice.

"Because…why" she keeps her voice a little louder but at least she stopped yelling.

"Because, I'm in love with him." I mumble.

"Bella Swan, I don't hear a mumble. You cannot gripe at the kids for doing that when you are doing it just the same. Hypocrite." She hollers.

"Alright fine, damn it. Because I am so in love with him and I am afraid he doesn't feel the same." I can't stop yelling at her now I so pissed off. "Happy now, you god damn annoying pixie. I am so in love with him that if he were to leave me right now I feel like the world would slide right out from underneath me and that scares the hell out of me. I have never felt like this before." I pause before I bite one more time. "Happy now? You got to hear what you wanted to hear…

"I am. _In love._ With Edward."

"Uh Bella…" Edward voice breaks in to my yelling at Alice.

I look over and he is standing there with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who has Sammy in his arms, as well as my folks and Edward's parents…

** Okay there was a little catch up and Bella losing her shit a little. What do you guys think? I know it is slow but it will pick up, please hang in there. We will have Edward POV on what Bella just said in the next chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Bella's raised voice get the attention of everyone left from the party. I jerk my head in the direction of the kitchen. Alice and I were talking earlier about things with Bella. I am ready to take the next step but I am worried that she will get scared off. I know it's been about a year and a half but she is still Bella.

We all crowded around the kitchen area as Bella continues on clearly unaware that we are they because she is focused in on Alice.

"Alright damn it. Because I am so in love with him and I am afraid he doesn't feel the same. Happy now you annoying little damn pixie? I am so in love with him that if he were to leave me right now I feel like the world would slide right out from underneath me and that scares the hell outs me. I have never felt like this before. Happy now… you got to hear what you wanted to hear…

"I am in love with Edward."

"Uh Bella…" My heart is beating like an Indian drum, but I also see Bella has been pushed just a little too far. I need to remove her from the situation, "let's go talk."

"Oh shit." With a look I'm not about, she grabs her coat and stops by her mother's side. "Watch out for Leah please I will be back soon." Her mother nods as Bella jets out the door before I can do anything.

I spin around to face Alice "Damn it Alice you weren't supposed to do that!" I motion to the door.

"Edward, she needed to be pushed."

"Not like that, now what the hell am I supposed to do? …Huh. You just ran off the only woman I have ever loved with every fiber of my being." I feel the panic start to rise in my blood.

"She will be back, her kids are here."

"Yeah, then she will pack up and leave. I will lose my family; I have to go find her." I spin around and almost run right into the chief.

"Son, you go now you will pay for it dearly. She needs time. Let me try to calm her down." Then he leans in, "When it comes to matters of the heart, don't go to the skinny pixie no more, kay." I nod and let the chief go find his daughter. He gives me a reassuring smile, kisses his wife and leaves.

"Edward calm down." Rosalie walks over sits with me on the couch as I freak out. "Do you remember our conversation, a long time ago?"

"_When she says the phrase "I'm in love" you have her whole heart in every way possible._" Rosalie's words echo in my head. _She wants me; she is IN love with me. I did it! Then why did she run? Why does she think I will leave, or don't love her the same? UGH women._

"Edward dear calm down, her Father will bring her back." Renee tries to comfort me now.

"What the hell is going on, she is confusing me. I love your daughter with everything I have and it seems like all she does is run away when I break through a wall." I shove my hands in my hair. "I need her."

"Then don't give up," now my mother has joined in the conversation, replying to my thoughts, in unison with Renee.

"Stop listening to everyone else, go to Bella. She will talk to you. That has been proven, so talk to her, and leave the _crew_ out of it dear." My mother adds, Renee nods agreeing.

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you alright?" my Dad walks up.

"Dad…I'm fine. I just had to get out of there. I am just not ready to deal with that yet."

"Well, with as much as I think the way Alice handled it was wrong; I think it needed to be done. Maybe not announced to the house, but I do think it is something you and Edward have to talk about." He sits down next to me.

"How did you find me? I never showed anyone this place. Not even my friends." I look confused.

When I was little I found this place, I could go to just sit and think here. I never brought anyone here. I didn't want to share it at all I needed one place to go to, to just be alone and clear my head to work things through. So to have my Dad find me, is a bit confusing.

"Well one day when you got into a disagreement with that kid from school, you stormed out. I wanted to make sure you where okay, you looked so angry, so I followed you. I didn't want you to know I was there for fear I would rail you more. So I stayed back and made sure you were safe. I couldn't help it. So when you left I knew where you went and I didn't worry so much." He looks to the ground.

"Oh Dad," I smile shaking my head.

"Bella I am getting to be an old man, I aint gonna be around forever. I think Edward will take real good care of you, and he loves you more than anything." There is a long pause. "I see how you look at him Bella. I know you feel it too. I saw it that day you came home from the store and you didn't even know his name. Then again at the fair, you would have never asked me for a shirt to make a man feel better you would have let him know he signed up for this and he needed to deal with it." He chuckles. "That boy can help you cook and I aint even allowed in your kitchen. That says something there. You give a lot of grief to your Mom when she wants to help, and he can just walk in and jump in."

"Bella you have admitted what we all seen for a long time now and I think you scared the shit out of that men when you left. He was gonna chase you down; he looked so worried you weren't comin back. Bella you need to talk to him, you seem to be the center of his world and when something is wrong with you, he is crazy with worry. Do you realize, a year ago, when in that coma, he was right there; he wouldn't let them kick him out of the room. He wouldn't let them tell him he couldn't be involved in your recovery, and that wasn't his specialty, but he was always in a book to learn about what to do. He did all this studying with the kids at his feet and still workin on his own schoolin. Bella that guys was almost crazy with worry, and he stepped up with them kids. He only asked for help when he had to work, otherwise he handled it all."

"Dad, I am in love with him, but I'm just scared. What if I hurt him too, like I did Jake." I ask, with tears forming.

"Bella I truly believe you and Jake where meant to make Billy, but I knew when you told me you were getting married he wasn't the one. You didn't have the light in your eyes that you have with Edward. Why do you think I was always so hesitant to hand you over? I need to let go knowing you are going to get what you want, what you deserve and need. You're my baby girl Bella."

"Edward does that. I see your eyes sparkle when you smile or laugh with him. I see the pride in your eyes when you do things as a family. I don't always say it, but I always see it. I also know you are stubborn and the more I fight you on something, the more you will go against it. That's how you learn; you have to fall and pick yourself up, then try another route. Sorry sweet heart, that's the Swan blood in ya." He smirks.

"So what's the plan from here? What ya gonna do? Cuz if you leave that man you will kill him."

"Dad I could never leave him, the whole thing just…it was too much. I had to clear my head. I just don't know what to do now. I am so lost, how do I face him after I ran out on him?"

"I would say start with talking to him, without anyone else steppin in, and go from there." He shrugs his shoulders like it is so simple. Maybe it is but to me it is scary.

"You don't think I screwed things up by runnin off like I did?" I look up from the leaf I am destroying.

"Bella I think you could murder that man and he would still come runnin back to you," my Dad chuckles. "Come on, let's go, stop runnin from that poor man." He pulls me from the ground and we walk back home.

There is just something about a Dad that leaves you feeling safe, and you know with him you have a security net. Dads are always there to fix the problem and tell you which way you need to go when you are lost. Hence my Father is now leading me to the man my heart belongs to.

We walk in the door and Edward rushed up to me. "Bella! Oh my god, are you all right"? Please, don't do that to me again." He pulls me into a tight hug.

"Edward, calm down, I never intended to stay away I just needed to clear my head." I try to sooth him.

"Alright guys I am calling it a night, I need to speak to my girlfriend alone." Edward calls out to the house while pinching his nose. A sure sign he is stressed. I start to feel bad that I made him worry so badly.

As he closes the door after the last person and all the kids are in bed, he turns to me "Love, come sit with me please." I follow him to the couch and we sit side by side. He wraps his arms around me and begins. "Bella, I need you to know something. My heart is soaring right now with what you said. I feel the same way about you, Bella, you and the kids are my life now. I would never be able to survive without you. The rest of the world could fade away and as long as you are still by my side I will still have everything I need to survive. Please don't doubt how much I love you anymore. I am trying to show you every day, I must not be doing a very good job if you still think the way you do. Bella, I will spend forever showing you just how much you mean to me, as long as you are willing to keep me around."

"I know you are scared, but please let me help ease those fears, let me stand by your side. I want to continue to be everything you need. And please, please, please don't ever run out on me like that again. I was scared shitless, Bella I don't think you will ever understand the love I have for you and when you leave like that I worry that you will run from me. That is something that I don't think I will be able to come back from. I need you like I need air, Bella. My life was so empty until you came into it. Please Bella." I hear the desperation in his voice, and it makes my eyes water.

"Edward, I am sorry I ran out. I didn't mean to scare you. Yes I am worried too that you will get tired of me and then I will be left broken. I need you just the same, and that scares the hell out of me. The only other person I have ever allowed to take care of me is my dad, which gives you a lot of power over me. Edward, I know I am in love with you and I could in no way leave you like that. Ever since I got married the first time I have always felt like something was missing and when I met you something in me shifted. Now I feel complete and blissfully happy. That is all because of you. I won't leave if you don't and I will talk to you from now on if there is something I am worried about, or that is weighing heavily on my mind. I am so sorry Edward." I turn in his arms to kiss his beautiful lips.

When we separate he looks me in the eyes. "So it is true then, they weren't just words in the heat of the moment. I love you so much." He pulls me in for another kiss, I return the kiss with as much love in need for him as he is emanating out to me.

He stands up and reaches his hand out to me palm up. I softly place my hand in his, and I feel the need for me in his touch. He leads me up to the bedroom and opens the door letting me enter first.

He closes the door with a soft click. A strange warmth flows through my body as he walks up to me. When he wraps me in his arms I feel a sense of security, and I relish in it. We don't rush anything, there is no need to.

He guides me back to the bed keeping his eyes locked on mine. It's almost like a trance, one I am willing to stay in. when the back of my knees it the bed, he slowly leans down and connects his lips to mine as his body presses into me gently. He is so close to me I can feel his heartbeat, slow and steady, matching pace with mine.

His hands brush up my sides slowly, everything around me disappears. He pulls back slowly to removes my shirt. My eyes never lose his, even after he slides his own shirt off. When that is gone he wraps his arms back around me, kissing my neck with kisses as soft as butterfly wings. He moves back to my mouth and slides down to my chest. I latch my hands into his hair and let his mouth roam over my body.

His hands slide down and start to undo my pants; he slips his hands inside my jeans and slides them down, while running his hands down my thighs. As he stands back up he pauses at my waist and kisses my stomach. When he is standing tall again his eyes lock back up with mine. I see nothing but endless love and admiration in his green pools. I see him unbutton his own pants and he removes them, with his boxers, quickly.

I slide my hands up his chest and rest them there. After a minute he takes my wrist, and after kissing each one, he picks me up by the waist, and places me on the bed. He latches on to my nipple, sucking slightly. Only releasing it to slide his tongue over the hard pebble I feel the tingle between my legs.

I feel his hand slide down my side, over my hip, and slip over my thigh heading straight for my moistening core. His finger slides right meeting no resistance, causing a low groan from me. As he slowly slips his finger in I feel his tongue connect with my swelling nub. My hips rise on their own accord. He takes the opportunity to move his other hand under my rear. I feel the coil coming undone as his tongue and fingers work together.

After I come down from my high I reach for his hardening shaft. He grabs my hand before I can reach it and lays me back on the bed. As I am lying out before him I don't feel exposed, I feel cherished. He climbs on the bed one knee at a time. He is back to staring in my eyes again. I feel nothing but love radiating from him and reflecting back from his eyes.

He leans over me and I feel the pressure of his weight on me. I know he is holding most of it on his own arms. He lowers down to kiss me again; our tongues meet and dance together in perfect harmony. I bend at the knees placing my feet flat on the bed, as I feel him stretch me slightly. I use my leverage to lift my hips and meet him thrust for thrust. He seems to enjoy it. As he pulls back I lower my hips, and as he presses forward I lift up again. It flows together like a fine tuned choreographed dance.

I feel him harden even more and I know he is not far from his release, so I add a little wave to my hips as I lift up and draw back, this seems to do even more for him because a quiet "ahhh" slips from his lips. At the sound of his voice I feel the burn start at the pit of my stomach, and roll through my body.

As Edward twitches inside me I feel my own release flood through me. He lays over me and with as heavy as he is I still feel at peace. "I love you so much" I hear him whisper.

After a short amount of time he rolls off of me and goes to clean up. I grab the towel I usually keep next to the bed and wipe myself up. As I do this something really strange hits me, and I don't know where it comes from.

I start to wish I wasn't on birth control; I start to want another child. Edward's child, I want to have children with Edward. I lean back and smile as I let the dream I had a while back flood my mind. This is not like me I am not a spur of the moment type of person. I shake it off as Edward walks back in the room, I won't ruin the moment we have just had with baby talk, besides I need to know that this is what I really want and he agrees with me. It can't be a heat of the moment kind of thing.

I curl myself into Edward as he lies down. I rest my head on his shoulder and I can still smell the love we just shared on him and in the room. I smile to myself, making a mental note to wash the sheets tomorrow.

As I wake up the next morning, Edward has left for work. I get up and strip the bed right away and fabreez it, after I put the sheets in the washer.

When I'm done I go to the kitchen and start breakfast, with Amanda at my side. That has become routine for the two of us. It's how I find out a lot about what happens at school. I can never ask the boys because they never talk to me. I can ask how their day was and all they respond with is "Fine" or "Okay" or something along those lines. Amanda, however, prattles on about everything. She needs very little coaching from me. Don't judge me now; a mom's gotta do what a moms gotta do.

"Bella!" I hear a frantic Leah call me. I shut off the stove and tell Amanda not to touch anything then dart to Leah's room.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I reach her side.

"He is bleeding" she panics, "What do I do, it's coming from his belly, oh my god we haven't been home a month and I am already screwing up."

"Leah calm down. He is fine." I pick up J.J and walk around shushing him, leaving the diaper for a minute. "It happens, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes the diaper rubs where the cord was and it irritates it a little. It's no big deal." I try to sooth her as I rock her son lightly over my shoulder.

Leah rushes over to me and takes her son from me. She kisses his head "Mommy's sorry baby. No more diapers for a while okay, I won't let it happen again." She coos to him and he calms right down her arms. It really is getting to know who mommy is.

"Uh, Leah" I hold up a finger. "I don't think the 'no diaper' thing is a good idea."

J.J starts to cry softly again. "I don't think he agrees with that idea, Bells" Leah laughs.

"Okay, but he is your puppy, not mine you clean up after him, I won't." I laugh with her. That is one thing I don't miss, all the hormonal crap.

"Oh, Auntie Bella, come on. We like being naked." She looks down at her son, "Don't we baby. Tell Aunt Bella, she's no fun." Leah coos again.

I smile and shake my head, "Breakfast is about done, come on Mama" I pat her arm as I walk by.

Leah enters the room, J.J on her shoulder of course. She puts him in the swing, and comes to eat. As she is about to take her first bite J.J cries. She drops her fork and rushes to the swing to comfort him. The kids watch and I lean over the table capturing all their attention. "Don't any of you do that, okay."

Leah comes back and sits down to resume eating and again J.J cries and again she rushes to him and he stops crying instantly…_Mama's_ _boy_. I chuckle to myself.

I watch this go on for about twenty minutes, laughing to myself. I have to stop it now, so when she goes to get up still not having touched her food I stop her. "Leah, stop. Is he dirty or hungry?" she shakes her head no. "Okay and he is not really crying, just eat. You do this too much and he will get used to you coming whenever he makes a noise and you will lose your mind, or starve. Now if he gets hysterical, then go."

As I said he stopped making noise and when she went to check on him a few minutes later he is asleep.

_Typical male, all clean and a full belly now he is sleeping. _I shake my head again and go clean up breakfast.

"Mom," I turn from my afternoon work, to see my little girl with a perplexed look on her face.

"What is it sweet heart?" I pull her to my lap.

"J.J is sucking on Aunt Leah" She has a funny look on her face. "That's just not right; Daddy says no one is post to touch you there."

_Oh boy, uhh…_ "Well sweet heart, that's how he eats. You know he can't eat with a fork and spoon yet. So that how he gets fed."

"Huh?" her brows turn into a V.

"Well see Leah has milk in there for him. It's called nursing. Instead of giving him a bottle she does that."

"Why can't he have a bottle?" she asks.

"Well, it's kind of like bonding. Do you know what that means?" she nods "Well that's what they are doing while he eats."

"Do you think my mom nursed me? I don't think she did, cuz then she would have been bonding with me and she would not have left me." She looks down.

"Amanda listen to me." I lift her chin. "You don't need to nurse to bond. We cook together, that's bonding. You want to know what else I think?" she looks at me with puppy eyes. "I think this thing called fate made it turn out this way so you could come to me. I want a daughter and I prayed all the time, but I never got one…until you. I may not have had you myself or nursed you like I did your brothers but I was meant to be your mom. This is how it happened. Fate just fixed a mistake." I smile as I see her eyes light up a little. "I don't want you to worry anymore because I will never leave. You have me until the day I die."

"I love you Mom." She wraps her arms around me, hugging me with a death grip. I know she is still worried that she will lose me but I can only show her over time.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Forever." I kiss the top of her head.

The doorbell rings and I send Amanda to play as I answer it.

I gasp as I see my very unwanted visitor. "Tanya, what the hell are you doing here?" I don't even try to hide the venom in my voice.

"Bella, I came to see my little girl, you surely wouldn't deny a mother her daughter would you?"

**Yeah, I know but you didn't really think I would make it that easy did you? Leave me a review and let me know what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Your right I would never deny a mother her child, but you have no child here. So I think you should leave, and leave now."

"Bella," Leah walks in. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I think we might need to call the chief," I smirk to Leah "I have a trespasser; I would hate to have to hurt them." I look back to Tanya.

"You wouldn't dare, I will press charges." She smiles smugly.

"Oh yeah, well you are not allowed to enter my home. So I suggest you leave." I say acting scared. I mean come on my father is the chief like I don't know the laws.

She steps closer to me. Leah looks around the corner and backs up. When she is out of sight, she mouths "Edward" I nod. "You need to leave I will not say it again." I raise my voice. This causes Amanda and the boys to come out.

"Mom, you alright?" Amanda asks.

"I'm fine sweetheart, go on and play with your brothers." I nod with a smile.

I lock eyes with Seth for a minute and ushers them from the room and to my pleaser he adds a snarky comment "come on _sis_ there is no one important at the door MOM has it."

I look at Tanya and her eyes grow huge. "You little shit, I'm her Mom."

"Bitch, you have no right to call my kids name or stake claim on any of them." I see Seth dialing as I step out the door and close it. "I will give you two seconds to get off my property and the hell away from my kids."

The dumb bitch crosses her arms and smirks like the devil. "Or what…" she challenges me.

"Or I guarantee you will need a DAMN good plastic surgeon when I am done with you. Now last warning, get the hell of my property." I point to her car.

"You take my husband and my daughter and you want me to do what…"

"You threw them away, I picked up the pieces." I walk right up to her. "NOW LEAVE!"

"No, I want what's mine" at that moment something clicked. Those were the same words James always said as he was going after Seth. I couldn't let another child be hurt again.

"No!" I grab the back of her hair as she tries to walk by. Jerking her back I throw her to the ground and just start punching that pretty little face of hers.

I take a break to stand and scream at her. "You signed away everything, you hurt her, and you gave everything up because you are selfish. You don't get to rewind time." I start kicking her. I see nothing but pure rage at this selfish little ho bag.

Her timing may have been off with all Amanda and I talked about right before she got here but still… I am not about to lose something I have longed for, for so long.

As I am kicking I hear "Bella, Bella! Stop love." And I feel two arms wrap around me.

"She is mine, you stupid bitch I will not let you have her. You don't get to do this." I feel my damn tears start to form. I just keep screaming. "You did this to yourself, you gave her up. She is my little girl now."

Tanya stands up, looking smug as a Cheshire cat through all the blood coming from her face.

"Bella" I hear again. Suddenly my Dad is in my line of view blocking me from her. "Bella, stop."

"No she can't do this." I scream through my tears. Tanya is on her feet now, standing behind my Dad.

"Mom," Amanda steps out the door.

Tanya looks to her "Amanda dear, come to mom" She hold out her arms.

I think my heart is breaking as I watch her walk to us. She stops looks at me and slowly steps closer to Tanya. My heart can't take it, and I start to sob uncontrollably.

She is right before Tanya now. Tanya bends slightly, she tries to smile but I have split her lip and I know damn well those ribs and that gut have to hurt. I start to think that everything I just did was for nothing. Until I look back at the house to call for Seth. But he is already standing at the door with a smirk on his face. I am confused but Seth just looks back to Amanda and Tanya with no worry is his eyes, just pleaser.

I look back to Amanda as Tanya his crouched down to one knee waiting for Amanda to hug her. Edward feels me relax from my confusion and lets me go. My dad just stands and watches the exchange.

**SMACK**

I think I can speak for everyone right at this moment when I say, 'that's my girl'.

"You are not my mom. Leave Me Alone!" Amanda screams at her and the boys start cheering as Leah laughs her ass off with them.

Tanya jumps up, and heads for Amanda. "NO!" I dart between them and shove Amanda behind me. Edward steps up to my side completely blocking Amanda from her view.

"Hey Mandy, let's go. Mom and Dad got it from here." Seth waves his arm. Amanda turns and runs to him as they all go inside laughing.

I don't know if she is stupid or she didn't get the fact that the man in front of her is my dad, she looks to him "I want her arrested, she did this to me."

"You tried to take my kid." Edward wraps his arm around me.

"Tanya, you signed away your rights. Now you will leave or Bella's father here will arrest you for kidnaping and assaulting our" he motions between me and him "daughter."

To add to everything, my Dad steps forward pulling out his cuffs. She backs away.

"Here is the deal young lady, and listen good. You will leave; go back to where ever it is you came from. Stay the hell away from my granddaughter, and if you press charges on my daughter, I will start with trespassing, and child abuse, maybe add assault on a minor while I am at it, and I am sure I can come up with a few more things to make sure you have a lovely stay in the county pen. Got it? Oh and before you think you will have my girl here arrested, I am the chief and I saw her defend her home and her children. She walks away clean. Now what's the choice?"

"Charlie I need to file for a restraining order. Against, my Ex-wife." Edward adds locking eyes with Tanya.

"You Stupid Bitch!" We hear two women screech. What do ya know, here come my mother and Edwards's mother.

"SETH!" Edward hollers heading to the house._ Chicken shit._

"You have some nerve, you gave her away. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Esme starts in on Tanya.

"Isabella what in the hell did you do to your hands." I point to Tanya. "Let's get that iced, Esme you can clean up this mess right."

"Oh yes and she will not be back," Esme narrows her eyes at Tanya making her back up closer to her car.

As we walk in the house I hear Edward talking. "Seth, when there is a problem you have to let your mother handle it. You cannot call everyone right away. I am glad you called me because it is my job to take care of you guys and your mother, but…"

"You better not let her hear you say that, you will be in big trouble." Seth glances at me around Edward smirking.

"Well don't tell her I said that then, but still you don't have…"

"He doesn't have to you just did." I act like I am mad but I have been more and more open to letting him take care of me, as long as I am not treated like a child.

"Ha ha ha "Seth laughs "BUSTED, and I am now going to find my brother and sister." And he disappears.

"Edward, you will soon realize I am everywhere. "I say as he starts to defend himself, "Its fine angel, I am not mad. Just calm down, Seth worries like his daddy." I smile kissing him then walking away to get an ice pack from my mother.

After facing the fact that I won't be able to work anymore today, I settle in on the corner of the couch with Miss. Austen.

As my Mother and Esme finish up making supper Carlisle shows up. He comes into the living room and sits with Edward and me, after he kisses his wife hello. "So I would someone like to tell me why I am here this evening and not at home."

"Bella thought she should use Tanya as a punching back today." Edward answers.

"Bella…wait Tanya was here…how bad did you hurt her Bella…what in the world did she want…how is Amanda."

"Carlisle, calm down, everyone is fine. She walked away on her own, she wanted Amanda, and Amanda is fine she is playing with the boys." I answer him.

Edward chuckles "Yeah dad it turns out Amanda is more like Bella. She packs quite a slap herself."

"Well, she knows who loves her." I shrug my shoulders.

Carlisle sighs heavily and shakes his head. "She hit her…really"

"Yep, then that crazy bitch was going at her. My dad stopped all of that in its tracks though." I smile.

Then he just starts laughing. "Oh Bella, there is never a dull moment with you is there."

"What can I say, I keep life interesting." Then we are all called to the table.

**EPOV**

So I have one hot and feisty girlfriend. She beat the tar out of Tanya. When I pulled up today all I saw was Bella kicking and screaming at her on the ground. I had to fight to keep the wood from poppin up. Then my daughter slaps her, I don't think I have been so proud in my life. She showed Tanya she isn't going to take her shit any longer. She is so smart at seven.

Then when our mothers showed up, oh man, I knew who did it right away. What shocked the shit out of me though was Bella didn't object when I said I want to take care of her. She seemed okay with it.

I never thought I would get married again but there is something about Bella. I want to secure her in my life. I want to make her mine in every way possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, have more children with her, and even die next to her. Okay now I know that was just morbid but you get the point.

I look over and watch Bella laugh so freely with our parents. Everything seems to fit together like a puzzle. When I glance at Seth, even he has a peaceful smile on his face.

"Mom, can we stay with grandma and grandpa, tonight?" Seth asks.

_Thank- you kid!_

"It's a school night baby." She says looking at him sternly.

"What grandma and grandpa" Asks Renee causing both mothers to giggle as Seth turns red. Yeah that kid can see a set up.

Amanda leans in and they whisper back and forth for a minute then Seth looks up and grins. "Well Grandma and Grandpa Cullen are closer to school so why not stay with them tonight, and then this weekend we will stay with Grandma and Grandpa Swan."

I think I just had a heart attack. I have the weekend off, no school or work; oh life can't get any better at this moment. I have a wonderful woman, three awesome kids, amazing friends, and everyone gets along spectacular.

"Come on love," she looks at me and I give her a wink, making her smile and cave.

"Alright, but all of you behave." She playfully warns, we both know we have pretty good kids. They usually entertain themselves; they are good about Bella's "family time" and listen to what we say for the most part. They help their mom with the house and fighting happens rarely when it does.

After everyone is gone, Bella turns to me and had a perplexed look on her face. "What is it, love?"

"Edward I have been thinking. Can we talk about something? It may take a while."

"Yes, of course. It doesn't matter how long it takes. Let's go to the couch." I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the couch. I swear I hear a small sigh but I am not too sure. It wouldn't surprise me. Bella always seems content with small gestures like that, although, she would never admit it. She thinks she is so complex.

We sit down and she starts picking at her hands, I know by this action that this is something that will be hard for her to do, or say.

"Bella, what is it?"

She looks into my eyes and I have to concentrate so I don't lose myself in them. "Edward, you know I am in love with you. That being said I want you to know I trust you with all I have, that means the boys."

"mm hmm" I nod.

"Well, my will needs to be changed. It had Jake as legal guardian of the boys if I were to die. Clearly he can't do that now." She takes a deep breath, and I wait to let her finish. "I would like to change it to you. This way if I were to die for some reason or another then I know three things would happen. One, they would be together for the rest of their lives, and two, they will be loved almost as much as I would love them, and they will still see my folks too.

"Bella, you are not going to die anytime soon…"

"Edward, you don't know that, look at Jake. Besides I would rather be safe than sorry." She huffs a laugh and shakes her head. "I'm trying to show you, too, that I trust you and you are all I want. Even if you were…"

"Bella, stop. I'm not going anywhere. I will do this on one condition." She waits for the condition. "You do the same for Amanda, now that Tanya has no rights and after the restraining order is on her, I will need someone for Amanda. In fact I have plans for you to adopt Amanda in the future and I would love to do the same for the boys."

She chuckles nervously "Wow you are in this for the long hall aren't you."

I want her to know just how long I plan to be in this so I let her know my thoughts from supper. "Bella, do you have any idea what I was thinking at supper?" She shakes her head but picks at her damn hands again. "I was thinking that you are it for me. I want you to be my wife." I see her take a quick deep breath in. "I'm not purposing I know you are not ready for that. I hope someday you will be and if you ever hit that point you can guarantee I will be taking that opportunity. I want the boys to carry my last name. I want you to be Amanda's mother. I saw the heart break in your eyes when you thought she was going to cave to Tanya and her bull shit, then the pride when she slapped her. Bella you love her as if you had her yourself. I won't push you, but I will be watching and waiting for you. I will do this at your pace and on your terms." Her head jerks up, causing her eyes to meet mine. I swear I can see a wall crumble right now. The desperate man in me cheers.

"Edward, I want Amanda to be mine, as well. If that's what she wants, I won't push her or decide for her. I think I can speak for the boys too when I say you adopting them is not a bad idea. However marriage does scare me. We are doing so well and I think getting married will throw that all away. You have me Edward, I don't want anyone else. I _need_ you, all of you. That's why I don't want to get married. I'm sorry." She bows her head again and I lost the connection I use to read her.

"Bella, love, look at me." I grab her face and make her face me. "That is fine, if that's what you want then fine. I will live like that for you. I will not stop looking for that opening though. I am holding out hope that you will carry my name someday as well." I watch her eyes gloss with tears. "There is one more thing I am curious about."

"Alright, go ahead." She nods as I release her face.

"Bella, do you want more children?"

She is quiet for a long time before she answers. "I do, just not right now. I need to at least be done with school and life needs to calm down a little."

"Okay, now just to clarify, you want them with me right"

"Would it be wrong to tell you that I have thought about this, dreamt about it even? You are the one that is always standing here holding me and rubbing my belly or standing brfore me holding a whimpering baby." I feel myself smile widely. "It will always be you Edward. I can't explain it, but I was ready to give up until I met you. You are the reason I gave it all one more shot. You are the reason I didn't throw in the towel."

"Good, because you are it for me too, I will never want another woman as much as I want you."

I lean in and kiss her fully on the mouth. I feel the moan vibrate her chest as I slide my hands up her shirt. I move all the way and grasp her bra covered breast in my hand. Her hands lock into my hair, and damn it feels so good.

"Bella, I love you so much." I whisper as I slide my mouth to her jaw.

"Oh god Edward I love _you_." She whimpers.

Out of nowhere she sits up, confusing the shit out of me until, she rips off her shirt. I take in the whole sight before me beginning to end. I watch her hair fall as the shirt releases it from the confines. It cascades down her back and I can't help myself. I grab a hold of it sliding locks between my fingers; it's always so soft and full. I lock my mouth to hers massaging her tongue with mine, as she returns the favor. There is rarely a time where we fight for dominance. We flow together so easily. I feel her hands lift the bottom of my shirt and raise my arms for her to pull it off.

"Bella, where is…oh shit sorry" Leah says turning right back around and rushing from the room.

"Damn it, what was I thinking," Bella jumps up, and runs to Leah's room.

**BPOV**

"Oh my God Leah I am so sorry. I…"

"Bella, stop. This is your place. I should have known with the kids gone you would have been taking… full advantage." She smirks at me. "I will just stay in my room when the kids are gone now." She giggles.

"Leah this is your home too, please forgive me." I beg.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive now go love your man. One of us needs to have some hot steamy lovin." She all out grins at me.

"I will take it to the bedroom," I raise a brow "Just make sure you knock first."

"Oh hell no I am staying the hell away from there. Do me a small favor though, turn on some music please." I nod as we both giggle.

"You sure you're okay…"

"As long as you tell me what you did with the crib sheets, I will be fine."

"Oh they are in the laundry room, there wasn't enough room in here." She nods and gets up looking back at the crib. When I glance in there I see little J.J swaddled up on a bare mattress.

Leah walks back in and shoves me out the door ordering me to go get laid. When I am almost back to my room I hear Leah holler through the house. "Oh and uh guys, I think this weekend I will be staying with Alice or Rose." Then she giggles and I hear a door close.

"Bella, did you kick her out?" Edward walks up and wraps his arms around me.

**EPOV**

I hear Leah holler through the house. "Oh and uh guys, I think this weekend I will be staying with Alice or Rose." Then she giggles and closes the door kinda loudly.

"Bella, did you kick her out?" I wrap my arms around my beautiful woman.

"Yup," she pipes. "I told her I wanted to fuck my hot doctor boyfriend all over my house this weekend and she better not be here." She turns to look at me.

"Reeelllyy" I half growl at her.

"No, she wants to go. I told her it wasn't necessary, but you heard her." She giggles.

"Well if she is going to be gone on her own free will and with me having the whole weekend off, I think all over the house sound like a _really_ good idea. I will be calling the parents this week and letting them fight over the kids among themselves until Sunday." She giggles. "Right now, I want my girlfriend uninterrupted, so guess what…" I don't give her a chance to answer I pick her up and hurry to our room.

I kick the door closed and drop her on the bed. She reaches over and turns on her iPod and raises the volume a little, then pulls her shirt off again. "Now where were we?"

I remove my shirt and remove her pants as fast as I can, "Right here." I start kissing her thigh. Her hands instantly take up residence in my hair. I hook my fingers in her lacy panties and swiftly pull them down and toss them across the room as I dive right in enjoying her luscious pussy.

After a few moans she stops me and flips us over. I start to pout until she flips around and leans over me. She starts to suck on my cock as I go back to enjoying my late night snack. It is so hard to concentrate on her while she is working me over, oh so well.

Before I release in her mouth, I stop her. She groans at me until I flip her back around and line her up over me. I guide her down trying not to squeeze her hips to heard, because she feels so damn good. She leans back a little grabbing my thighs. I feel her tighten even more, and damn did it feel amazing.

When I feel the all too familiar heat start to hit me I pull her forward so her tits are right in my face. I let her move her hips up and down as I take turns giving each one equal amounts of attention.

I hear soft, high pitched, moans come from her. I take that opportunity to pull out and move her to the edge of the bed, with pillows under her hips. I drape her legs over my arms and slide back in her. She is still so wet thankfully. I pick up speed pulling her closer to me as I enter her. She lifts her hips, as I move back in and pull her making the sensation that much better.

"Oh God yes, right there…oh…I'm close" she whispers, as I see her eyes roll back into her head. I feel my balls tighten as her walls clamp down around me, after a few more thrusts I empty inside of her.

After both of us come down from our post sex bliss, she turns to me. "That was…awesome."

I kiss her on her lips, "Yes it was." I get up to go clean off a little and on my way from the room I toss a towel to her.

"Thank you" she grins.

**I know Leah caused a bit of a problem, but I hope I made up for that. We will soon find out what Esme said or did to Tanya to make her stay away. You know how moms are. Leave me a review and let me know what you think…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

**Monday**

_5 days-luv you_

**Tuesday**

_4days-luv u_

**Wednesday**

_ 3days-luv u_

**Thursday**

_Tomorrow-cant wait-luv u_

**Friday**

_Tonite-no kids-cant wait_

This is what kept me going all week. This week for some reason was full of accident prone people. I have had three broken legs, one broken ankle, one broken finger, and a broken wrist. Even with all of that I have had multiple cold and flu case. I would start to feel frustrated with my cold and flu people, there is nothing I can do for them and they would get crabby, because they are sick, and they would thank me for nothing.

I have been spending most of my time on the maternity ward. I took the few classes that I needed to do O.B work and now I have started my residency, however to make a little more money I still stay in the ER. It does take time away from Bella and the kids because now instead of schooling during the day I work in the maternity ward, then I work three nights a week in the ER. It is a little tiring but I figure if Bella can keep up the house and the kids, while going to school and working, a few nights should be well worth it. We did get a break, Mr. Newton is paying for Bella's schooling so we only have my debt to pay, and even that is low thanks to my parents, they covered my general medicine degree but I am paying for the specialty degree. It will be well worth it though when I deliver my next child.

I watched Alice's child come into the world but I didn't deliver her. Samantha is a sweet baby. I love holding her. It reminds me of when Amanda was a baby. Now she is almost always with Bella. They sit together and watch T.V, they read together, and cook together. Amanda seems to need Bella's security. I think it's due to the beginning of the week when Tanya decided to be an idiot and stop by.

**TPOV**

_Flight 101 to Paris, boarding now._

I cannot believe they actually thought I wanted her. I knew that mother of his would pay me any amount I wanted. I don't care about that stupid restraining order. I have no need to go back now.

I have the ten grand from that woman and I have been wiped of all responsibilities away in regards to them. No one can even tell I have had a baby now, or that I was ever married. I am free to do what I want. I am going back to Paris getting my tubes tied and they will never see me again.

He can have her. SHE can have her.

I keep repeating that to myself, celebrating, as I get on the plane. Life is so good; nothing can ever go wrong now.

**BPOV**

My folks are getting the kids from school. I about laughed when they told me that my folks where staying with Edward's parents so they can all spend time with the kids. They said something about dinner and zoo, and some other stuff. I stopped listening as heard how they have it all under control.

Edward said he gets of a little early today, and I can't wait.

"Bella…" Alice sings coming in.

"Hi, Alice, I take it Leah is staying the weekend with you" I smirk.

"Well if you two would learn to keep it in the bedroom and not all over the house" She laughs.

I stick my tongue out at her. "I did tell her I would and she didn't have to leave but she didn't believe me"

"Well when I see what I saw Sunday night, forgive me Bella but I think not." Leah walks in with J.J in the car seat. "Besides you two need some alone time, it is long overdue."

"Well, as long as you know this is your home too…I will never run you out. You can come back at any time I know how annoying that little pixie can be." I chuckle and blow an air kiss you Alice.

Alice sticks her tongue out at me. "I think she would rather be annoyed by me, verses see your sex-a-thon around the house."

"Alright, enough about me and my sex life, good bye ladies." I wave jokingly but inside and am anxious to get them out the door.

They both head out. Leah chose to stay with Alice because she already has baby stuff, due to Samantha of course.

I pick up the house and work some more on my stuff for work. Mr. Newton seems really pleased with all I bring to him. I have just under a year before I finish with what schooling I need to get my degree. I have been thinking a lot about starting my book to take the place of my schooling. I haven't said anything to Edward about it because I know what he will say and I don't want to put more pressure on him to provide for all of us. He is doing so well with his residency, and still working extra hours in the E.R.

I look at the clock and it seems time has passed me by; Edward will be home in a few minutes. I jump up; do a quick run through the house to make sure it's clean, change into a pair of skinny jeans and a cute, revealing, top, and then sit down with my book, making it look like I have been reading a while.

"Bella, I'm home…damn you look nice. We going out for dinner." He looks confused

So I decide to mess with him, "What, I don't look good every day? Hmm that's good to know, I thought I would wear some casual clothes today but I guess…"

"No…no you look good every day, that just looks like the clothes you wear to the club and I…you just look…hot. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Edward calm down," I chuckle "we have the whole weekend to ourselves and I would prefer you not spend it digging yourself out of a hole."

He leans over me placing one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on the back of it so I am entrapped by him. I look at both his arms then up at him and raise an eye brow with a smirk.

"So how alone are we?" he glances to Leah's room as his voice drips with innuendos.

"Well, Leah and J.J are at Alice's and the kids with our parents. We are latterly the only ones here." I coo at him, trying to be seductive.

I think it works. "Well then, how about we lose these." He undoes my pants and pulls them off.

"Don't you want to eat first?" I ask, it's got to be supper time.

"That's what I intend to do, I'm starting with desert first. Then I will have more later." Wiggles his brows…

_Uhhh…screw supper._

I sit up to kiss Edward, and he removes my shirt before locking lips with me.

I slide my fingers into his hair, and grab hold lightly. After hearing him moan, I feel him kiss my neck sucking softly. He always seems to find the spots that get me so hot and bothered. I rub my legs together to get some kind of friction to ease the sensation between my legs, while he moves down to my chest. I feel him suck right above my nipple. When he is done he looks up at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"Mine," he growls.

As I giggle in response to the mark he has left, he moves farther down. Suddenly his head between my legs and his tongue is ravishing my already wet slit. He is so good at what he does, I can't help moaning and wiggling with pleasure.

"Uh…uh…oh…yes…that feels so good…uh Edward." I release his hair, just to grab mine. When he starts to make his own noises I come undone, coming hard.

He sits back up with a cocky grin on his face. "I'm not done with you yet but I do think you should eat something first. I am confused why he won't let me return the favor at least.

"What if I want desert first" I reach for his pants.

"Mmmm…with as tempting as that is, and, believe me it is" he grabs my hand and putts it over his crotch. He is hard as steel. "I would much rather just wait, trust me." He gives me a panty soaking smile.

I throw my shirt on and walk to the kitchen. I pull out all the stuff for chicken alfredo. I cut everything up, and put it in the pan to cook. Edward pulls a bottle of wine from somewhere and pours me a glass, setting it right next to me. He gets a glass and leans against the counter.

"So, I was wondering…are we going to head out at all this weekend?"

"Nope" I pop the 'P', I hear him chuckle in response.

"So, we are just going to stay in, and end up fucking the weekend away…" I am so shocked by his bluntness I end up cutting myself a little on the parry knife I was using to cut the stuff for salad.

A few drops get on the counter and the doctor part of my boyfriend comes out. "Oh, shit. Let me see." He takes my hand and wraps a towel around it. He lifts the towel and looks, "So much for being graceful in the kitchen. It looks okay, it doesn't even need stitches." I let out a small sigh. After putting a band aid on it I went back to work on the salad.

I put the plates together and carry them to the table where Edward has settled in. We enjoy a nice meal, and some wine. We talk about the kids and the information I would get from Amanda while making breakfast with her. Edward thought the whole breast feeding thing was funny, so that lead to the baby discussion, again. He asked about nursing and if I would be okay with him delivering our children, and if I wanted more than one more. He doesn't give me a chance to answer a single question, so I stop him and answer all the ones he has asked this far.

"Edward stop, calm down. To answer your riddle of questions; Yes I plan to nurse I always have, yes I would love for you to deliver any more children we have, I don't care how many we have, I would love to have a few more children. I want a house full."

"Really, that means we will need to get a bigger house especially if Leah and Jacob will be staying with us."

I start to panic a little for Leah and J.J "do you want them gone?"

"Oh no love, I was just saying…they can stay with us a long as necessary or for however long they want. I'm okay with it, but with more kids we are going to need more room. Don't you agree?"

I think about it for a second, I look at expanding or just buying a new place. "Well, I was kinda hoping to just expand on here, but looking around I think we might have to rebuy a bigger place. I don't think that is something we have to worry about right now though; I mean I am not even expecting, we aren't even trying yet."

"First of all _we_ aren't expecting yet, and don't you think we should start preparing now?"

"Well, I don't think we need to right now, I mean we have enough room right now. Where is all this coming from Edward?"

"Nowhere, I was just thinking on my breaks lately, I like to be prepared is all. I mean I know you are on the pill so chances of a surprise are slim, but I do want to be prepared when we decide to go off precautions. I want to have a place where we will have rooms waiting for them and I want to put it together with you. I want to assemble a crib and pick out names and all that. I want to stay right where we are when you are pregnant, I don't want to have to fight you to not move things. I want you to be able to relax as much as possible. That's all Bella, I was just thinking about what would make things easier for all of us, and I think that would entail moving before we even try. I want to plant our feet in the last place we will live for the rest of our lives. Does that make sense?"

"Yes Edward, I tell you what before we try we can find a bigger place okay." I rest my hand on his. "And if…if …I happen to get pregnant before that time comes, I will not fight with you about moving things."

"WE…" he interrupts me and I give him a funny look, "If _we_ get pregnant. I will be right with you the whole time."

"Alright, if we get pregnant before we get a change to move, I will not fight you, okay?" he nods. "You know," I get up and saunter around the table "nothing says we can't practice until then" I swing my leg over and straddle his lap, "you know so we can get it right when the time comes."

I move my hips so my lady bits rub against his boy parts, making him hard almost instantly. Thank heavens for scrub pants because they are really easy to slide down. When he springs free I don't waste a minute, I wrap my lips around him and bob my head as I suck on him.

After a few grunts and groans from him he presses me back a bit so I release him. He picks me up and places me on the table. He slides two fingers in; seeing I am really wet he curls his fingers a little and hits the heavenly spot. After I come down from my high I realize that I meant to return the oral favor and somehow this got flipped back around. Before I can resume what I was doing Edward slides into me and grabs my waist. He pulls on me as he pushes into me hard and fast. It doesn't take long and we both climb and fall over the edge together.

He helps me off the table kissing me "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I laugh and put on his scrub top, "No angel, I am more than okay. What do you say, I clean this up then we go watch a movie before we call it a night."

He picks up his stuff, "No we will clean it up and then watch a movie."

We wash the dishes and pop a bag of popcorn and cuddle up on the couch with 'Underworld'. Edward shakes his head and laughs he knows I have a thing for vampires and werewolves, and I own all the movies that have one or the other in them.

***The Next Day***

**EPOV**

Have I said how lucky I am to have the most amazing girlfriend in the world? I am woken up right now by my girlfriend blowing me into oblivion. She knows just the right pace and amount of suction, to keep me on the brink until she is ready to let me release. I love the sweet torture.

"Oh my god, that feel amazing" I moan from the pleasure.

I feel her chuckle causing a slight vibration to roll through my cock. Oh man I am so close. I think she can sense it because she speeds up her pace. I grab ahold of her hair and keep it from hiding her face from me. I love watching myself slide in and out of her glorious mouth.

"Shit, Bella I'm…uh…gonna…bellai'mgonnacum." She sucks a little harder and I feel myself fill her mouth, and she swallows everything have. That is so fuckin hot. Before I can say or do anything else she jumps up and runs to the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and the cabinet door open. I get up to go see what she is doing.

She is brushing her teeth. "What are you doing, leaving me like that after you know how well your blow job skills are?"

"I needed to bush my teef" she says around the tooth brush. "I don't like to kish you afer I do dat." I chuckle and walk over to kiss her head.

"Bella, you kiss me after I enjoy you." I point between her legs with my head.

She spits out the excess tooth paste, "I know but I don't mind it so much, but I do get self-conscious when I do it to you then kiss you. It just seems strange." She grimaces.

"Bella sometimes you can be so absurd." I shake my head and walk out. "How about breakfast" I call over my shoulder.

"Alright let's go. What do you want?" she says from right behind me.

"Well, I would like to make my amazing girlfriend breakfast," I wrap my arm around her waist, "but I suppose we could do it together."

I swear I hear an evil chuckle come from her, as I look down I see she has on my shirt and no panties. I groan internally. This woman is going to kill me.

I set to work mixing the stuff for omelets. As I am whisking the eggs Bella comes over and hops up on the counter right next to me. My shirt rides up leaving almost nothing out of sight. I feel myself stiffen. No I am not seventeen; I just have one smokin hot girlfriend. "I'm done with the meat" she says.

"God, I hope not" I mumble to myself.

"What…"

I don't even respond I set down my whisk and place both my hands on either side of her thighs. I take a deep breath and rest my head on her shoulder. She giggles and I am done for, I have to have her.

I lock my mouth to her and take her right there on the counter. As I move inside her quickly she screams "YES". It only spurs me on and I pick up my pace. I feel her tighten around me, and the snugness pulls me over the edge with her.

I help her down from the counter as she giggles "Sex in the kitchen, my favorite room in the whole house, with one hot doctor. Life is so good to me. Wanna go again."

"You're incorrigible. Breakfast first." I shake my head and make the omelets. She brings me the meat and I will say, I don't think I will over look at ham the same way again.

We spend the day playing games. Most of the games we played wound up with us in throws of hot passionate sex. If it wasn't clear before it is certainly clear now, Rosalie was right Bella is insatiable. I guess that's what happens when a mom gets rid of her kids. I'm not about to complain.

We crawl into bed that night spent from the day. Who would have thought a day of staying in would make you so tired.

***Sunday***

**BPOV**

I make brunch for me and Edward this morning while she sleeps a little. I start to feel bad for keeping him so busy this weekend. That guilt is shot out the window though when I walk in the room and Edward is wide awake.

"I made strawberry pancakes." I hold up the tray.

He walks over to me "Mmm…smells nice." He takes the tray and sets it on the dresser. "I think I want something else. This kids come home today and I want to use my time to the best of my ability." He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He removes his old collage shirt that I chose to wear this morning and throws it behind him.

His hands travel my body, stopping and squeezing my breast. He latches himself to my neck. His tongue runs over that mussel in my neck. I feel my body start to heat up. I feel his fingers slide between my folds.

I lift my hips as he pushes two fingers into me. I throw my head back as I moan because he hooks his fingers and hits 'that' spot right away. He moves his mouth to my nipples, flicking his tongue over them.

He looks down, lines himself up with my entrance, and pushes in. we both moan from the pleasure. There seems to be an unspoken communication, neither of us try to rush it, we just enjoy each other in the moment. Everything is done slowly and lovingly. With every thrust in we both climb the latter of ecstasy then fall over the edge together.

As we settle into bed with the tray on both our laps Edward's phone rings. He sets the try wholly on my lap and answers it.

"Hi Mo…" he stops than panic floods his eyes. "We're on our way!" I leap from the bed, letting the tray fall from my lap.

"Edward" the only thing that would freak him out like this is something with the kids.

Edward hangs up grabs the first pair of clothes on the floor tosses me some and starts to dress himself while he explains. "Our parents took the kids to the park, and Billy has gone missing…"

**Okay here is the review part; I tried to give you guts some pretty good stuff in this chapter. Let me know what you think…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Mom, I am sorry I was talkin to my friends and when I turned around he was gone." Seth cries latching on to me.

"It's alright baby, where is your sister?" I ignore that horrible feeling in my gut.

"With grandma and grandpa," he points in their direction.

Edward picks up Seth and we walk over to where our parents are talking to the police. "Dad what happened here, how did he get away?"

"Bells I have no idea, we were all over here on the bench talking, when I last looked at him he was on the swings. Then Esme asked where Billy was and when I looked again he wasn't there. We did have them all in our sites we really did. I have no idea what happened."

Edward walks over "Bella I don't see him anywhere," he turns to his mother "Mom what in the world went on here?"

"I'm not sure dear he was there one second then the next he was gone. I really don't know it's like he disappeared into thin air." She starts to sob. "I am so sorry I should have been paying closer attention. I should have been closer; I just thought that they would be fine they said this is where you sit when you guys come here. I just tried to do what they said you did."

"No, Esme, Billy is my wonderer; it's not your fault." I try to sooth her. After a minute I see my Dad talking to Eric, I hand Esme off to Edward and Carlisle and go over to them.

"…could have been kidnapped…" I catch Eric say.

"Eric really this is me, who would want to mess with my kids, no would take them from me. I am good terms with everyone here."

"I understand that Bella and as your Dad pointed out after what happened with James I don't think anyone would dare mess you with your kids but you do need to think that he could have been kidnapped, maybe by someone who wants …you." He rests his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off, I always feel strange when he touches me. "Eric, just find my son, please" I beg him. "I don't care what you have to do, what it takes, or really who it is for that matter I just want my son back." I can't hold it in anymore, I start crying.

Before I know it I feel a strong sense of security as Edward's arms wrap around me. "Calm down Bella, we will find him."

"Bella, I need you to think of all the places he likes to go to." Eric says then turns to my Dad. "Chief, what was the boy..."

"Billy, you know his name…call him by his name." Edward snaps.

Eric corrects himself, quickly, "Billy, what clothes was Billy wearing today?"

"He has on dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with one of them transformers on it…" his eyes squint as he tries to think.

To help my dad out and because I am desperate to find my son I start to rattle off transformers. "Ironhide…. Megatron…Starscream…The Twins…Optimist Prime…Bumble…"

"BUMBLE BEE!...that's it, it's the yellow one that's always with that boy…Bumble Bee." My dad raises his voice.

"Is it the one he brought from home or did you guys get it?"

"No, we didn't get them any clothes." My Dad shakes his head.

"Mom," Edward calls out, making his mother look up in our direction, "did you guys get the kids clothes."

She shakes her head so I turn back around; I know what shirt he has on. "Okay, I know that shirt. It's all black with yellow around the collar, and at the ends of his sleeves, and the picture of Bumble Bee is all distorted looking, from being washed so much. The design is a chipped and pealing. There is yellow stitching down the sides too, and it says 'Bumble Bee" in huge yellow letters. It's his favorite shirt, he wears it every chance he gets." I rush out the description.

Eric relays the description into his shoulder walkie-talkie. "Bella, I am going to go help look he knows what my car looks like and you know him he will run to grandpa." My Dad says.

"Chief you can't be involved…" Eric tries to say.

My Dad interrupts him, "Eric do you like your job?" my dad asks sugary sweet, but you hear the warning in his voice.

"Yes, Sir, point taken Chief." Eric steps back and bows his head. "I will head out too, I know what he looks like, and I am a cop so he will know me as a safe person. I will bring him back, Bella.

My dad quickly walks to his car, Edward hot on his heels. I watch them as they pull away, saying a silent prayer that they find my youngest child. Esme, my mother and Carlisle walk over to me as I hear someone call my name.

I turn around and see Alice, with Sammy in her arms, Jasper, and Leah with J.J in her arms, walking up to me, and then Rosalie and Emmett getting out of their car. "SETH!" I spin back around and there is my son standing before me.

"Mom I swear it want me." He holds his hand up at chest level in defense.

"It was me dear." Esme speaks up.

Before I can respond Leah starts talking "Bella, any word yet?" I shake my head no.

Rosalie and Emmett come, speed walking, up to me. Rose comes right to my side and wraps me in a hug. By the time we break apart the guys are huddled together and talking while all the women are crowded me, Seth and Amanda.

Then something hits me Amanda hasn't said a word this while time. That means she knows something, whenever she is quiet she waits for someone to ask the questions. I think it's because she doesn't want to get into trouble, but I'm not sure. I walk over to my little girl and crouch down grabbing her in a hug. She startles me when she starts to talk without being coached.

"Mom I am so sorry I should have made sure he was okay, before I went to play again. I told him to stay away from that man and he didn't listen, he said it was okay because he had on a uniform. I let him play on the swings, and I didn't stay with him. I am so sorry mom."

"Sweet heart it is okay, but this is important. What man are you talking about? What did he look like, what kind of uniform did he have on?" I try to keep the panic from my voice.

"He was here, I saw him." She looks around. "I don't want him to hurt me. He told me to be quiet or Little Bill would get hurt. He said he wanted to be their daddy and that this was the only way you would listen to him. He scared me mom, he really, really, scared me. I don't like him. Why does everyone want to hurt my brothers?"

"No one will hurt him okay. We will find him. Who was it Amanda, I need to know who it was." I grasp her hands.

"I don't know his name, but he has on a uniform like grandpa Swan's." She starts to cry all over again and shuts down. I look around to find Seth; he is usually pretty good about calming the other two down. I have no luck, but before I can respond to my other son missing Carlisle distracts me.

"Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to ride around to see if we can see him. He knows all of us and our cars he'll come running if he sees us. Besides you have taught him to find someone he knows and trusts."

Then it hits me. _A uniform like grandpa Swan's, Billy trusted him enough not to be afraid, he trusted him._

"It's a cop's uniform…" I muse.

"What" Carlisle asks confused.

"It's an officer's uniform," I feel myself start to panic, "Oh my god Carlisle whoever has my son is dressed like an officer! What am I going to do?" I feel my chest tighten.

"Emmett, come here" he bellows, Emmett instantly rushes over. "She said he has a police uniform on."

"No Amanda said it was a uniform like Grandpa Swan's" I say through gasps. "Seth, where is Seth?" I look around. "SETH" I call out his name.

"Right here Mom." He steps from behind my mother and Esme."

"Seth did you see Billy talking to anyone, while you guys were playing?" he pauses to think, then shakes his head.

"No one besides that cop" He shakes his head frowning.

"What cop baby?"

"That one that I told you gives me the hebbie- jeebies." He shudders.

"OH MY GOD! Where's my phone I need my Dad and Edward," I start to pat my pockets, and I can't find my damn phone. "Emmett, any one get Edward and my Dad on the phone NOW, I know who has my son. Damn it!"

**EPOV**

Charlie and I take off to his cruiser, as Eric goes to get in his car. We head off in opposite directions, hoping to cover more ground.

"He is only a little boy he couldn't have gone too far. I mean Jesus he is only six." I start to ramble.

"Edward, we will find him. It will be okay. I know Bella and she will not leave that park until Billy is brought back. So if he wanders back that way, Bella will call you."

"Bella has taught all of the kids what to do, he will be fine…he will be fine…he will be fine…" I start repeating over and over to myself. That is one thing Bella is really firm on. She is always asking the kids what to do if they get separated from us.

There is one thing I don't understand…why would he go that far. I know he wonders but not that far…

After a while I have an idea…

"Charlie let me out, I'm gonna go into all these shops and see if they have seen him and let them know if they see him to call one of us."

"Good thinkin kid." He quickly pulls over and lets me out. "I am going to continue on and see if I can't find him, I will be back up this way after a while to get you, call me if you find him or get through all of these places." I nod and he pulls back out and takes off.

I spend a while rushing in and out of places asking if they have seen my son. All anyone has to say is 'no but I will keep my eyes open', like he is damn lost dog. I start to get irritated when Charlie pulls back up.

"Any luck?" I shake my head as defeat starts to overwhelm me. "Right…Well get in, we'll keep cruising around two sets of eyes are better than one."

We are looking for about an hour when my phone and Charlie's phone start to ring. I know from my ring tone its Emmett. Charlie and I answer at the same time.

"Hello"

"Edward…" its Bella and she sounds panicked.

"Bella? What's wrong did you find him? Is he alright?" I rush to get the answers I need.

"No, Edward we don't have him" I hear her struggle to keep control, "but we did get some new information. I know who it is…"

**Kidnapper POV**

"Hey, Billy come here?" I motion for him to come to me. I watch Seth and make sure that he doesn't come over, that kid really causes a problem when I am around.

He comes over to me "Hey I know you, you're a police man." he gets excited.

I talk to him about his mom and how things are at home. All of a sudden that little girl comes over and interrupts us. She beckons him back to the park where he is in the close watchful eye of that idiot's parents, and the chief and his wife. I wait until the girl leaves and is far enough away before I call him back.

"Hey I have an idea, let's play together in my play house. I know your mom so I can call her and tell her I have you."

"Okay, let me tell my grandmas and grandpas where I am going so they don't worry."

"NO! ...I mean no I will have your mom call them too so they know." I take his hand.

"But mom says it's rude to just leave without saying good bye." He looks back to the bench where they are all sitting.

_Damn it I need to get this kid out of here. _

"It's okay I will explain it to your mom, you won't get into trouble. I'll make sure of it. Now let's go play with my toys."

He looks back again then up at me, I have always wanted a son. "You sure I won't get in trouble?" he asks I see the innocents in his eyes and the need to be a good boy for his mother.

"I will take all the blame is Bella gets mad, okay?" I tug him gently I don't want to hurt him, that's not what a father does.

He nods and we head off to my car. I let him sit in the front seat because kids like that sort of thing, and I know Bella would be too afraid of him getting hurt to allow something like this. We drive to my hunting shack. When I let him out he asks about the toys and I take him inside and right to the room I made up for him and his brother. He gasps at all the toys I have laying around. I didn't know what his favorite toys where so I got a little of everything, starting with those cheap G.I. Joes all the way to video games, he looks at the movies then rushes over to the transformers I have gotten.

"Wow you have transformers that is so cool, I love them." He picks a few up and moves to the center of the room to play.

"Okay listen, big guy, I am going to go call your mom to let her know where you are, so no one worries. I'll be back soon. Kay?"

"You won't go far right? I can't be left home alone yet." He looks worried.

"Nope won't be far and won't be long, you won't even know I'm gone." I pat his head and leave, shutting the door behind me. I know he won't be able to get out because the only way out of that room is by someone opening that door. I have to make sure he is safe; I don't need him getting lost in the woods.

_Now to cover my tracks…_

I watch Bella cry for her son, I want to badly to hold her and comfort her and tell her 'it will all be alright. We will be together one big happy family, soon.' But I don't I just watch it all unfold until I can find the time to get away again.

I rush back to my shack, and open the door. The kid is so engrossed in his playing he hasn't even noticed I am standing here. I smile and shake my head. I leave the door open and head out to cook him some food.

_Kids are always hungry right?_

"Hey Mr. Police man I need to potty."

"Oh, uh… okay. Well it's in that room, it's the blue door. Do you need help?" I say a silent prayer that he can do it alone.

"No, I'm a big boy" he rolls his eyes, just like his mother does when she is irritated. My heart jumps a beat when I see it.

_Thank you god._ I think to myself for not having to help him.

We sit down together and eat. I start to ask him about Bella's boyfriend, the all mighty Edward Cullen. This boy is just as brain washed as his mother. All he does his sing this man praises. I will fix that; they will see he is not all that great. I am better for them than he is, or will ever be. I will have two sons and a beautiful woman by my side in due time.

All I have to do now is bide my time and keep moving forward. I think getting that other boy may be a little harder, but we will just have to wait and see. All I have to do is find his weak spot now. Something tells me it is right here with me.

"So when will I be going back home?" Billy asks me.

"Well not for a while your mom said that she had to take a trip and asked if I would keep you until she gets back and I told her it wouldn't be a problem. So looks like me and you get to play together for a while. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, but you aren't playing with me, you are too busy." He looks down at his food.

"Well, if your done eaten then we can get to playing." I respond.

His face lights up. "I'm done can we go play now?"

"Yeah what do you want to do?"

"Can we play outside?"

"Uhh" I'm still not so sure he won't run off, "it's too cold how about we play with those transformers you were plain with before."

"Okay" he hops down and put the dishes in the sink, and then I follow him into his bedroom.

"Before we play I want to show where stuff is, so you know." He nods and stands next to me. "Well you know this is the bathroom," I open the door "and this is the closet and there are already clothes in there for you so we don't need to worry about that." I point to the closet, "and this is your bed." I point to the bed with the G.I. Joe sheets on it.

"Can I have Bumble Bee sheets while I'm here?"

"Uhh…sure I will pick some up tomorrow." He smiles up at me.

"Whose bed is that?" he points to the bed with books on the sheets?

"Oh that would be your brothers."

"Oh, so he will be coming to play too?" I nod "When?"

"Soon big guy, soon. So how do we do this transformer thing?" I distract him from any more questions.

We sit down and start to play. I go through the motions because my mind is reeling with how to get his brother here next.

**Okay, I know it is short but I just couldn't make it longer without it getting boring**.** Do you think you know who the kidnapper is? Let me know your ideas in a review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**Wow you guys are good, so now that we know who the kidnapper is let move on shall we.**

**Chapter 6**

***Two weeks later***

**BPOV**

"Bella, where are you?" Why Edward even asks that question anymore is beyond me. I am in the same place I have been in for the last two weeks, in the mornings. If I am not doing what needs to be done I am sitting in my youngest son's room praying for his safety. Not a day has gone by that I have not sat in here and cried for the loss of my son.

"Bella, come on you need to come out. This is not helping find Billy, and the kids need to get to school." He comes over and holds me as I try to calm down.

I pull it together quickly because I don't want the other two kids to see me like this. I manage to dry up the tears but I can never stop the continuous ach in my heart. Since Billy has been taken I hold on to the other two tighter, all the time now. They are the only thing that gets me out of bed right now.

I know that Billy is not hurt in anyway, I think I would feel it otherwise. You know that whole parent child connection. I am just afraid that he is scared and missing his family. I have kept his room just as he left it, I don't want to change a thing. I haven't completely given up hope that he will come home to us. Amanda and Seth have been stuck together like glue. I think they miss their little brother and are finding comfort in one another.

I drop the kids off at school and then go sit at the park, like I have every day for the last two weeks. The weather is warming up, so a part of me hopes to see him there. I know it was pointless, the odds of him showing up are nil to none but it is more of a desperation thing than anything.

Edward walks up to me.

_Huh must be noon, where did my day go?_

"Bella, love, are you alright?"

"Am I alright…AM I ALRIGHT…please tell me you are kidding. Edward one of my children is missing…AGAIN. Do you really think I would be alright after that…really? Last year it was Seth, this year it's Billy, what is Amanda going to be next year? Is Tanya going to decide she didn't get enough money and come back and actually take Amanda? That's all that's left. Do you have any idea how useless I feel right now? I have allowed both of my boys to be taken from me at one point or another. Now my most defenseless one is gone, along with any clues to where he is because a damn cop took him. I should have never been given kids. What where the fates thinking"

"Bella, Bella, calm down. You are a good mother, you damn near died for your son and this time you weren't even there, and that's all my fault." He leans his head down to look into my eyes. I smile at the memory…until everything else floods back. "Oh love, we will get him back soon." He rubs my back holding me in comfort.

All too soon he has to head back to work, he has taken to only working in the E.R on the weekends but he still has his obligations to the maternity ward during the week. All talk of selling the house, and moving, have been put on an indefinite hold. Billy knows where the house is and if he happens to be able to find a way, he could head for the house too. I will not change a thing until Billy comes home.

I sit in the park until it's time to get Seth and Amanda. It's the last day of school, and they are both look forward to the summer. I pull myself from my bench as Jessica, of all people, comes walking up to me. She has a toddler in a stroller. I instantly tense up because I just can't deal with this immature, drama queen, today.

"Bella" Jessica says looking down her nose at me.

"Not today, I can't do this." I start to walk away.

"What, did you lose another child…Bella" she drags out my name at the end.

Anger surges through me causing me to spin around. "Jessica, why in the world you were graced with a child, is beyond me, I didn't _lose_ my son. He was _taken_ from me. I only pray that you never have to experience this with your child because it is so far past gut wrenching that I can't even begin to explain. Now with that being said, if you so much as say another word to me about my children, I swear on all that is holy I will kick your ever lovin ass- child, or no child. I have no time for stupid whores. Are we clear? Is that kid even Mike's?" I leave her with a dropped jaw and go to get my children from school.

Seth and Amanda walk out holding hands and whispering. They instantly stop the conversation when they reach me. This tells me there is something going on, and knowing Seth this could be interesting. Both Seth and Amanda climb in the back, again I wonder what Seth is up to, because now it is obvious Amanda is in on it.

I let them whisper away as we head home. When we get home I check the stew in the crockpot and pull open my laptop and finish up what I need to have for Mr. Newton. By the time Edward walks in the door I am dishing up bowls of stew. We all sit down at the table for supper. This is the way it's been since Billy left. No one says a word, we just eat then everyone leaves the table and I clean up.

"That's it" Edward slams his hand on the table, "all of you know that this is now how Billy would want this. We are ALL sitting and watching a movie tonight. Seth and Amanda it will be your choice."

"But Dad you have to work" Seth disputes.

"I will be fine; we won't go late into the night. We do however need a pick me up. Movie time, in in two hours." He gets up and walks away, dropping his bowel in the sink.

"This should be interesting" Seth sighs in defiance.

"Seth Swan, you know better." I scold, and warn him, in one tone.

He gets up takes his bowl to the sink with Amanda right behind him. I really hate to say this but I think my son has a point…this should be interesting.

I go to find Edward to make sure he is alright; he has been the strong one yet again. I walk into our room and I see a dripping wet Edward sitting on the bed. I walk over and sit down next to him and I see his shoulders start to shake, telling me he is crying. I wrap him in my arms and rock him as he cries out all of his fears.

As Edward and I are walking out of the bedroom Seth comes bounding up to us. "Hey Mom, Dad can I run to the store to get some snacks for the movie please?"

"Sure, bud." Edward rest his hand on Seth's shoulder, "Take your phone though and no stops along the way, straight there and straight back."

Seth looks right at me and my stomach does back flips, I don't feel right about this at all. Seth comes and kisses me on the cheek, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too" I hold him a minute longer than normal, then let him head out. Right before he closes the door he looks back at me one more time and gives me an uneasy smile.

**Eric POV**

Finally, Seth leaves the house. I follow him to the store and wait for him to come out. When he emerges from the store I walk up to him.

"Seth, hello" I hold out my hand but he doesn't take it.

"I know who you are, Eric, you have my little brother, but I won't let you get my sister." He raises his chin at me.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I don't want her then, huh." I smile down at him.

"What do you want then?" he scowls crossing his arms across his chest.

"I want to be your new Dad." I answer simply.

"Where is my little brother?"

"He is safe, why don't you come with me and we can go see him together, son." He huffs through his nose but follows me.

I open the door to the front seat but he climbs in back. This one is feisty just like his mother. We drive directly to my shack. I open the door and let him out and he heads right inside.

"Hey, Little Bill, how you doin?" he walks right over to him and sits next to him.

"Hey Seth you gonna be here, while Mom is gone, too?" Seth just nods.

They sit and talk quietly together until I say its bed time then they go to the bedroom together, they are quiet the whole time. They get ready for bed and both climb in the same bed. I am confused.

"Hey, uh, Seth I got a bed for you."

"Billy and I share a bed at home and I don't like books, so I'd like to sleep here if that okay."

I nod, "alright, well go to sleep no playing now." They both nod and snuggle under the covers and Seth puts a protective arm over his brother. I can't wait until their mother can join us now. We will make one happy family.

**BPOV**

Edward and I are waiting on Seth to come home. I am watching the clock and I have accepted the fact that he is with his brother when he is five minutes late. I don't want to say anything until I am sure. I know Edward cannot handle any more of my freak out sessions.

When the clock shows he is fifteen minutes late, I calmly call my Dad.

"Chief Swan"

"Dad"

"Bella, what's wrong?" he knows me too well.

"I think Seth is with Billy" Edwards head whips around to look at me and then he glances to the clock and back.

"Shit" he whispers.

"I'm on my way" my Dad hangs up without saying good bye.

Edward is on the phone with his parents, so I call Rosalie. After filling her in, I call Alice. As I hang up the phone from her Leah walks in.

"No movie?" She asks looking around.

"No Seth is with Billy" Amanda answers for me.

"WHAT! How do you know that?" She looks right at me.

"Well Leah, I guess you could call it a gut feeling." My heart has about a thousand more pounds added to it.

"Bella, Seth's charger is gone." Edward rushes in, with panic in his voice.

"That doesn't surprise me" I shake my head.

"How in the hell are you so calm?" Leah asks.

Edward drops to his knees in front of me "Bella don't give up, please. I can't do this alone, I need your help. You know Seth the best."

I don't get to respond because everyone starts to file in the house. That is the one thing I will say about those around me, I make a call and they are all right here.

Everyone starts talking all at once and I just sit in the corner of the couch holding my phone. My mother appears by my side and rests her hand on my leg. "Any word at all?" she whispers.

I shake my head and continue to wait as everyone argues. I watch all of them as they form a plan on who is riding with whom, and who is going where. "All of you shut the hell up. I am waiting for my phone before any of us make a move. Damn it Edward you noticed Seth took his charger just now. How can you not put the pieces together? He is with Billy and will let us know as soon as he can. Damn everyone calm the fuck down. I can't take any more of this crap."

After I get everyone to shut up, more out of shock I think, I sit back and watch my phone. Just as Amanda climbs on my lap, my phone rings and scares her. My mother takes her and tries to console her as I handle whoever is on the phone.

"Hello"

"Is this Bella Swan"

"Yes…"

"This is Sasha from the grocery store."

"Mmmhmm"

"Uh…this is strange but your son Seth came in and bought a pack of gum, then told me to wait for half an hour after he left, then call you and ask you get his bike." She sounds confused.

"I will send someone for it, thank you Sasha." I close my phone. "Someone needs to go get Seth's bike, and leave Sasha alone she doesn't know anything."

Just as the words leave my mouth, cell phones start going off. I open my phone it's a picture from Seth, with a text.

It is trees, and the sign that shows the off rode to the woods. Under that it says…

_Hold on more cumin._

Just as I close the text another comes through. This time it is woods but with broken trees fallen onto each other, and under that it says…

_2more_

The next one is a picture of more trees but this time there was a little trial leading to a building. Under that it said…

_1more_

That one is a picture of what looks like a rundown shack looking thing, under that it says…

_This is were we r- w/bill…more whn i can. _

I close my phone and look at everyone as they look to be in shock. "Now what's the plan?" I look at everyone expectantly.

**Eric POV**

I set out some cereal, milk, juice and toast. I worry the toast might be cold by the time they need it, but as I set it down Seth wakes up.

"Thank you, but you do know my Mother will never leave my Dad, for you. This is pointless." He isn't rude or nasty but he does have an air of confidence about him. I actually start to worry.

"Once your Mom sees how well I take care of you, and that I only did it this way to get her attention she will understand. She is a very understanding woman."

"Yes, she is. There is one thing you don't get though. You took me and Billy, she loves us more than anything, and you took us. She is going to be so mad." He shakes his head. "I will not tell Billy the truth, because I don't want to scare him, but my mother will not be as nice to you as I am."

_This kid is wise beyond his years…_

I nod, "I think that is a good idea. When your mom joins us she can explain it all to him then. I have no doubt she will forgive me, and understand,"

He smiles and shakes his head, but agrees with me. I turn to leave making sure to close the door behind me. If I didn't trust the little one alone I sure as hell don't trust the both of them together, Seth is far too smart to leave anything to chance. I head out to town to hear the gossip.

**BPOV**

We all stayed up all night coming up with some sort of plan to find my boys. Amanda, not wanting to go far for fear she is next, falls asleep with her head on my lap. I run my fingers through her hair for most of the night as she whimpers and adjusts.

By the time the daylight comes we have come up with something. The guys all decided to drive around and see if anyone has seen the kids, yet again, as the women stay here and wait to get more messages from Seth.

I let my mind wonder back to the night before, the look on Seth face. I remember feeling like there was something up; I just didn't think that it was this. I try to find a little comfort in the fact that he is with Billy, I know he will keep us updated and will make sure Billy isn't scared and has what he needs. I am so glad that Seth is not your average nine year old right now.

Amanda starts to wake up, so I head in to make her some breakfast. Just as I put the bowl on the table Amanda walks in with my phone.

**Seth POV**

Amanda and I came up with a plan last night, as much as it scares me, I made sure this bonehead caught me now too. I have to be here with Billy. Amanda is protected by our parents, and now that I know he don't want her at all I am not worried. My mother though is in some danger and I have to tell dad, and grandpa. If this man would ever shut up and leave, then I can text them. I pacify this moron and listen to his plan, about how to get my Mom from my Dad.

After he finally leaves, I get my phone out from its hiding spot and tuck it away as fast as I can.

_What kind of doofus puts outlets in a room that he is keeping kidnapped kids in? I don't know where he got his kidnapping license at but dang they need to take it back. Should I call dad before I wake Billy or should I wake Billy first. I could put him in the bath tub then call Dad, but then if he comes out he will want to talk to him and then what if he tells this idiot…ok call Dad first. No first make sure this guy can't hear me, and then call Dad. Man I hope Mom aint too mad at me for what I did. Ugh I will be in so much trouble, but right now I have to get us home for me to be in trouble…okay door…_

I walk over to open the door but it's locked. I look at the door handle and wonder how in the world he locks this thing without a key. I will fix that little issue; I did buy that gum last night. An idea hits me but I can't do anything until that idiot opens the door, so I hold my ear to the door to listen for any noise. I hear another door close, then a car drive away.

I rush to the bathroom and close the door most of the way, leaving just a crack so I can hear when Billy gets up, and I call my Dad.

"Seth, oh my god, are you okay?" I shake my head, because he worries too much.

"Yeah, Dad, we are both fine," I whisper so I don't wake up Billy, "We are in a cabin but it is way old. Billy is with me and he don't look hurt. Dad, this guy wants Mom. He says we are going to be a family. It's strange, he feeds us and has clothes here for us, and Billy says he is nice. Well, other than he lied to him and said you guys took a trip and we are staying with him until you guys get back. Ya know I really think this guy is nuts. Anyway Dad, he wants Mom now so please make sure she stays away from here, make sure she is safe. I will keep watching Billy until you find us."

"Where are you, buddy? We have the pictures but we don't know where they lead."

"I have no idea, really. We drove for a while then turned on this one rode and then stopped here. I took what pictures I could. He has I locked in this room right now and there are no windows. Uh…" I look back out in the bedroom to check on Billy, "he has beds and everything, I have a plan to keep the door unlocked and Billy says he lets him play alone every morning and night, so I will see what I can do."

"Alright son, I will be working hard to find you just keep getting me any clues you can and be careful, I don't want you to piss him off and get hurt okay. I know this is hard on you but just hold on a little longer, son." he sounds just like Mom right now.

"Dad, you have got to be kidding me, this is fun. Nowhere near as scary as James was or as painful, he is being nice and making sure we are okay. I think Amanda would like these bed sheets though. They have books all over them." We laugh quietly together, until I hear the bed squeak. "Dad, Billy is up I need to go. You know how he keeps secrets."

"Okay, take care of you brother son, I love you guys."

"We love you to Dad" I hang up and shove my phone back in my pocket as Billy walks in.

"Hey, Seth what are you doin?"

"Uh," I look around to find something to say I was doin, "your bath, I know you didn't get one last night, so you need one now." I turn on the water and go to get him some clothes.

_Man, now I know how Mom feels, and she has three of us. I will find a way to make her job easier._

I walk back in as Billy is climbing in the tub. "So…uh…little Bill, we need to talk."

"Okay," he looks confused "Mom still gone?"

"Well…yeah, but here's the thing, from now on whatever I say I need you to agree with, no matter what. Okay?" he nods, "and when I say we leave I need you to come with me, and not argue, its important okay?" he nods again. "Alright, oh and don't tell that guy," I motion to the door, "about anything we talk about, cool?" he nods again. "Can you do anything other than nod?" I am feeling a little frustrated.

"There has to be a reason you are askin me to do all this stuff, so I will listen." He shrugs. "You and Mom both only want to make sure I'm okay, and I know you don't trust that man, even though he's so nice, and I am a little confused. That's why I'll listen."

After I get him out of the tub and dressed we start playing a 'Candy Land'. After we pick that up and put it away, the idiot opens the door. I notice that he didn't need a key so I am sure my idea will work.

"Come on boys it's time for lunch." He says holding the door open.

"Okay, I'll clean this up and be right out." I point to the toys lying around, as he leads Billy out to the kitchen.

I hurry and clean up the room and make the bed. On my out I look at the door handle. I don't understand how he locks this door without a key. I am completely confused now. I head to the kitchen area before he comes to find me.

I sit through lunch next to my brother as I try to work out my idea, because I don't know how that door works I will have to talk with Dad, if he leaves tonight, but I need to figure out how to do it without Billy catching on.

_I will find a way to do this; I just need to do it while keeping my little brother safe. He needs me the most right now. Come on Seth think…think…think…ugh I hope dad knows if my idea will work on this dumb door handle... what is the deal with that thing anyway…_

**Okay so we have a look into what Seth is thinking, there won't be too much of that after they are home, right now it's just so you know how things are going while they are in Eric's hands …so now is the part where you make you opinions known, do the review thing…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to twilight. **

**Chapter 7**

***The next weekend***

**EPOV**

It has been one week since I have heard from Seth. I am starting to freak out. I think Bella has gone into robotic mode. All she does right now is focus on Amanda. It's not that Amanda doesn't need it, but I think if one more thing goes wrong my girlfriend might just lose her mind.

The other day I woke up to her vomiting in the bath room. Renee just walked up, placed her hand on my arm, and shook her head no. So I followed her to the table where she had breakfast waiting. When Bella came in she looked a little pale. She is really starting to scare me. She hasn't been eating much, but she has surly been drinking that damn coffee like no other. I think that is why she isn't sleeping well either. She is doing well keeping the worry from her face when Amanda is around, but I feel almost like she is pulling away from me right now, and I don't know how to stop it. Sex has been…well I suppose hasn't been happening since the day Billy was taken, I am a guy let's keep that in mind please. Now she doesn't even sleep in our bed, when she does sleep that is.

I am trying hard to be understanding but she just won't talk to me. When I spoke with Charlie about it on one of our many runs through town, to see if we can get any new information, all he said was 'She is working through it, you have to be there without pushing her.' So now here I sit waiting for some kind of sign, on what to do next.

Bella's phone chimes she flips it open, while she texts back I see a tear roll down her cheek. I sit next to her on the couch and pull her close to me so I can hold her. She shows me the text. I have to chuckle at my son's attempt to make is mother feel better.

_Don't worry mom—all over it. Luv u_

I look into Bella's eyes and see the fear that is there. "He is about to make a move. All of you need to be aware."

I nod my head and check the battery, it's still full, and so I shove it back in my pocket.

**BPOV**

My son…what can I say. He texted me this morning to tell me he is all over the situation. Translation; I will be making a move soon…

I make lunch for everyone and go to sit down on the couch to think. I think about Billy being taken, then Seth offering himself to the devil to help take care of his brother, and then there is the fact that I am now late again.

_Damn stress, damn body doesn't it realize I am stronger than this. I can take this shit just keep doin what you need to do…_

Edward's phone chiming breaks me from my worrying.

"Hello"

"Hey son," I turn in his direction "I don't think that is a good idea, we know which way he is we just can't figure out the turn off…yes I got the pictures of the tracks…yes the gum was a good idea…I know, Seth stop being like your mother and just wait for us." Then Edward groans. "No I'm not mad but I am frustrated…fine hold on."

Edward hands me the phone. "Hello"

"Hey Mom"

"Hey baby, how are you two?"

"I have Billy taking a nap right now, Eric leaves at night for some reason and is usually gone for about an hour. I have been watching. So when he leaves again tonight I am taking Billy and running. I can see the tracks and we will follow them. I will keep sending you pictures of where we are so you guys can find us faster."

"Baby, don't get hurt please. I know you want to do what's best but maybe you should wait until we find you."

"NO! Mom you need to stay away from here, please." He whisper yells at me.

"I will be fine; I need you to be safe."

"Mom this guys is an idiot, not to mention I think he is a little crazy. I got this." yes, my nine year old is trying to sooth me now. What has this world come to?

"Alright, stubborn ass, this is what I want you to do. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Mom" he sighs dramticly.

"Before you even leave that room, I want you to text someone, then all along the way you send us messages, and I want you to be so damn careful that you don't get caught, you got me. I don't like this young man, but I will do this with you because I love you, and I will not be staying out of this. I **will** find you." I take a deep breath to stop myself from crying. Why the hell my son has to be so hard headed, I will never know.

"Alright, okay, I can do that, but mom you need to be careful too and keep Dad with you." I nod-like he can see me, but I don't trust my voice right now.

"I love you baby"

"I love you to Mom" then the line just goes dead.

"Seth! Seth! Oh my god, he's…gone" I feel the panic rise in my throat. Edward comes over and holds onto me tightly, which might be a good thing because I just can't do this anymore. I think the only reason I am still functioning is because they need me. I swear though if I vomit one more time I am ripping my throat out. All this shit has just got to stop, this is not happily ever after, this is hell right smack dab in the middle of dead end fuckin Forks.

**Seth POV **

Eric shocked me today, I left this afternoon. I don't know where he went and he wasn't gone long. While he was gone I took full advantage and used my phone to call my mom and dad. I had made Billy take a nap, because I had decided that tonight is the night.

I lost the fight on keeping my mom away from all of this but I should know by now when it comes to use kids, nothing will keep her away. I know Dad will help keep her safe, and calm her down from our talk. I know it scared her when I hung up so fast like that. I hand to though, I heard Eric's car come back.

Just like every other day he comes back and opens the door. He looks at Billy who is still sleeping and shakes his head. Then he leaves calling over his shoulder, "You need to wake him up soon or he won't sleep tonight."

_I'm counting on that, idiot._ I call him that a lot, I think it's that whole 'if the shoe fits' thing mom keeps talking about.

I let Billy sleep until he wakes up on his own. When he is fully awake I keep him in the bedroom with me. It's time to tell him the truth.

"Hey, Billy let's play some cards" he rushes over and sits down across from me. As I deal out the card I start in I know we are running out of time. "Okay, Little Bill I need you to listen okay?" he nods, yes here we go again. "Mom is not on a trip. He kidnapped us, do you know what that means."

"But I wanted to come with him"

"That doesn't matter he didn't have Mom's permission to have us."

Fear covers his face, "but he said he did."

"He also said that they were on a trip. They are out looking for us. I have waited a long time for his car to make tracks to the main road. They are clear now, so we are going to leave tonight. You have to keep this quiet though or otherwise he might hurt us. I talked to Mom and Dad they are going to be out looking for us." He just sits there looking at his cards. "Billy do you get this?" he nods "So you know you have to act normal, right" he nods "and stay close" he nods "and when I say let's go you go with me. I won't leave you here" he nods again. "Or I can just leave you here"

His head jerks up "No, please don't"

"I'm wont I just wanted to make sure you were listening, now tell me what we do." A little thing I learned from Mom.

"We leave tonight and I have to act like nothing is different."

"Good job buddy, now let's play some cards," and that's what we are doing when Eric comes in to call us for supper.

I keep Billy talking all through supper, I mention Areal to keep him happy. He cannot wait until he sees our sister. Almost right after supper Eric comes into the room and tells us he will be back.

"Can we have a snack before you go?" I ask

"Uh…okay sure" _idiot._

"Okay Billy I'll get this, you go, get your snack, I'll be there in a minute." He looks nervous, "I'll be right there, you get first pick, I think 'Cookie Crisp' is a good idea don't you." He gets excited at my mention of Amanda favorite cereal and rushes out.

I stick another piece of gum in my mouth, last piece so I hope this works out right. I chew it up as I hear Billy ramble on about the commercial with the wolf on it. I pull it out and shove it in the door slot, and hurry on my way. I know that will stick there for at least a day before it falls out, so we have a way out when I know he is gone.

We are taken back to the room and act like it is any other night. I wait until I hear his car pull away, grab my charger and text my Dad.

**EPOV**

_Out…_

Seth's text message lets me know he is heading out now. I look at everyone that is going they are all stand and waiting. Bella has her gun stuck in the back of her jeans, Rosalie and Emmett have theirs and the chief has his Jasper is holding his with his hand in his pocket. Leah, Alice and both mothers have decided to stay back with the kids. I look at Amanda and she has terror in her eys

I get another message from Seth, "Uh Bella, I don't understand" I point the phone to her. All it is- is a picture of the sun clouded over but setting in the sky.

"I know which way to start, let's go." She kisses Amanda and tells her she will bring her brothers back and she loves her. We all follow her out. Emmett and Rosalie get in Emmett's Jeep, the Chief gets in his cruiser with Jasper, and Bella and I get in her Audi, and we all head out Bella and I leading the way, with Bella driving.

"Edward text him and ask for another picture." Bella says as we reach an area just out of town. I do and he responds with another picture. It is the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I show it to Bella and she hit the gas.

"Tell him to stay right there and hide" she practically shouts at me. Then she flips her phone open and calls someone. "He is at the sign" As she closes her phone, Charlie turns on his lights and sirens and pull out in front of all of us.

**BPOV**

My Dad flips on the lights and sirens and takes the lead. We all come to a screeching halt right at the Forks welcoming sign. I shove the car in park and jump out calling for my sons, leaving the door to my car open.

"Boys, Seth, Billy!" I see them peek around a tree as another car pulls up. Seth grabs Billy by the collar and pulls him back.

Eric out of all people gets out, "Bella, what are you guys doing here."

"You simple son of a bitch! Did you really think we wouldn't notice you took vacation right after my son went missing? Then you have a family emergency the night before my other son offers himself up on a platter for you." I points my gun right at Eric's head. I want to pull that damn trigger so bad.

"Bella, please listen. We could be a happy family. You me and our boys." I feel my jaw drop in shock.

Edward however didn't seem to agree with his plan. He runs over and starts punching Eric over and over again. When Eric falls to the ground Edward starts kicking him. He must have hit something important too because Eric is coughing up blood.

"Edward, stop!" I seem to fall on deaf ears.

"Dad, don't kill him too." Seth calls coming out of hiding. He walks up to Edward who has at this point has taken a break from his assault to look at his son. "Dad we are not hurt and he took really good care of us. He fed us and he was nice to us."

"That's what Dads do." Eric says sitting up.

"Man, are you insane or just stupid? My Mom _will_ shoot you; WE will never want you as a Dad. Now shut up or he is gonna hurt you. I have seen him do it before. I'm tryin to help you out here" he hangs his head and I hear him mutter "idiot".

"But I love you guys," Eric starts to whine.

"What a baby" Billy says, appearing out of nowhere. I run to his side and shush him, keeping my gun in eyesight for Eric. Everyone follows me.

Emmett and Rosalie take Billy back to the jeep. "Bella we are taking him home." Rose calls back to me. I nod letting her know it is okay.

Edward steps back and drops to his knees. "Seth, please don't do this again. Let the adults handle these things."

"Right, because you were doing so good." He rolls his eyes

"Seth Swan, do not make me punish you for disrespect."

He groans "sorry dad" yes I know he was just humoring us, my impatient son. After chuckles from the adults, he shocks us all. He looks at Eric "hey man I know you are sick…so, I forgive you."

"You little piss ass, I never liked you anyway, and I was going to ship you off to boarding school anyway. This is all your fault, I knew I should have tied you up from the get go."

I think has had enough, he turns like her is going to walk away but turns back around and kicks Eric right in the face. I swear I can hear a crunch, but I don't think it possible he has that much power.

"Dad, please get him out of here." I ask before things get way too far out of control. "My trigger finger is getting really itchy and my kids don't need to visit their mother in jail." I stare right at Eric.

My dad nods walks up, maybe wrenches Eric's arms a little too hard, as he puts the cuffs on him. Maybe the head bang on the cruiser was a little much too. However the laugh that my father gives him when he starts hollering is more than necessary.

"I want that brat and his _Dad_ arrested for assault."

I walk over and slap him "you **will not** talk about my son that way and…really, the chief grandson…and his daughter's love of her life…" I felt a little silly referring to myself in the third person but oh well. "What are you thinking? Dad, please" I shake my head and walk back over to my son, putting my gun back in the waistband of my jeans, as he wails in pain. I wrap an arm around him and look at Edward. "Let's go home angel."

Jasper rides home with us, talking with Seth in the back seat the whole way. It's as if nothing happened. Edward reaches over and takes my hand, and holds it the whole way home. We pull up and the door flings open and out rushes everyone.

"Seth" Amanda squeals as she runs to him and hugs him. "I don't say anything I swear.

"I know Mandy, it's all right. You rock sis. Let's go" he pulls her into the house. Billy follows close behind and the bond that the three of them have is so clear I think a blind man could see it.

Again everyone stays the night, and we all sit around the living room visiting. As we are laughing about what Seth had done to Eric, I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen,I had been feeling them for a few days now I just wrote it off as PMS because I am running a little late, but then a warm wet spot between forms my legs. I look down, as everyone gasps, and see my couch covered in blood. The room starts to spin, and then everything goes black…

**EPOV**

Bella just all of a sudden gasps, grabs her stomach, and started bleeding, and then passes out. Everyone was too shocked to move for a second. Renee breaks the silence.

"Edward, why did you tell us she was pregnant?"

"Well, Maybe because I didn't know Renee." I snap, unintentionally.

"Edward…" Carlisle comes to her defense.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap can someone please call an ambulance?" Emmett flips his phone open and starts telling them what information they need.

Its only minutes later and we are on our way, our mothers stayed with the children as I ride next to her in the ambulance and everyone else follow behind us in their cars. When we come rushing into the hospital Charlie is already here.

"That daughter of mine." He shakes his head. "What is the problem here Edward?"

"She is having a miscarriage but there is a lot of blood, too much for my liking. I will tell you more when I know more. She should be alright this kind of thing happens more than you think, but like I said there is a lot of blood." I feel my chest tighten.

I watch as the doctor looks her over. He says she indeed was pregnant and that, she did lose it. They have a blood hanging while I go to update everyone.

When I walk back in, after composing myself a little, I see Bella awake but still pale. I walk to her side as she starts to apologize to me.

"Edward I am so sorry, I didn't know…"

I won't have her blaming herself. "Bella its fine, I'm not blaming you. We just need to get you better. They need to do an exam, are you up for it?"

"Don't have much choice…" she cries.

I calm her down before I leave so they can do an exam to make sure she will be alright. After it is all over the doctor comes out with a not so good look on his face.

"She does have a slight tear on the wall she will need time to heal, it is sever enough that it did weaken the wall in that area. If she chooses to have more children she will need to take precautions, but she should be fine. We gave her some more blood and it looks like we have gotten the output to slowdown. I do want to keep her at least over night to make sure though and she doesn't seem too keen on the idea."

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. "I will talk to her but I can't promise anything." He nods and walks away.

I walk in the room and there is more color in her cheeks and her eyes are swollen, proof she has been crying. I sit by her bed and rest my head on her belly right where our child was, and I can't stop the tears from falling. We may not have planned on having a child but it doesn't mean I wanted anything like this. We stay like this crying for so long I lose track of time. I try to convince her to stay but she, in true Bella fashion, she signs an AMA discharge.

We ride home in the Chief's car; Bella quietly sobs the whole way. When we get home she kisses the kids and holds them tight for a while on the couch, then heads off to our room, and locks the door.

"Bella love, open up?" I beg through the door but have no success. I sit on the floor outside the door, and wait for her to open.

_She has to shower and go to the bathroom at some point. _

"Edward, dear, please come and have some tea." My mother tries to coax me from the door.

"I don't want to leave Bella; she has been through too much."

"Edward, go away." Bella's muffled voice comes from the other side of the door.

"I don't understand Mom, what do I do?" I can hear my own voice crack.

"I suggest you do as she asks and come down for some tea, dear" my mother answers, her voice sound like it is such an obvious answer. Maybe it is I am too confused right now to make heads or tails of anything.

I reluctantly get up a follow my mother downstairs. I hardly drink my tea; I am so lost in my thoughts and trying to find a way to get Bella to open the door. I hear the faucet upstairs turn on. I look at everyone and they look to be ready to fall asleep.

I creep upstairs hoping that Bella will open up the door. I watch the kids talk to her through the door. "Mom, open up please. We need you." Seth starts.

"Yeah Mom, please" Amanda says staying behind Seth.

Billy just stands there. Then the door opens and Bella's face is red and her eyes are wet. She lets the children in and I rush to the door.

She holds up her hand to me "I can't" is all she says then she closes the door and I hear the lock click.

"Bella, please, open the door." I beg through the door again.

"Edward, just go away please" I hear her voice crack and her sniff.

"No, Bella let me in please"

There is silence on the other side of the door. I go to the closet and pull out and extra blanket and head to the couch. My whole body feels numb, or shocked, I haven't figured it out yet. All I know is, the couch is my bed for tonight… at least.

**I know this sound bad, but Bella will come to her senses soon. Please don't hate me. Now you tell me what you think…nicely, please…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Bella stayed in our room for weeks, never letting me in. As a result I have been on the couch. It has made for long nights, leading to longer days. Seth took her computer in there, and Amanda would bring her food. She literally hadn't left except to use the bathroom, and then she went back in. She doesn't open the door for anyone but the children. She has just recently started to come out to cook and clean. I think she has to be watching the clock or listening for the door because as I am walking in she is rushing to the bedroom.

Today though she is out and in the kitchen cooking, something other than a crock pot meal. Amanda is by her side and they are talking like normal. I can hear the lifelessness in Bella's voice. I just don't know how to help her, how to get her to come back to me. That's what it feels like, like I have lost her to some sort of depression. I know the tolls losing a child can have on a woman, I guess it's just different when it is right here in your face every…single…fucking…day.

"UGH" I groan and fist my hair. I can't take anymore I jerk myself up and walk into the kitchen. "Amanda, go find your brothers, I need to have a word with your Mom."

Bella watches Amanda leave with a sad smile on her face. When Amanda is out of earshot she looks at me. "Edward, don't please. I can't do this right now." She shakes her head but goes back to finishing up supper.

"Bella you can't keep doing this, it's not healthy." I try to plead with her.

"What's not healthy Edward? Having psychopaths after my children, or not being strong enough to carry another child, oh even better how about not even knowing I was pregnant? Thats a kicker huh." She gives me a sarcastic laugh.

"Bella, we were both pregnant." I say sadly. "From what I understand it was so early, it didn't surprise me you didn't realize we were expecting."

"ME… Edward, you would not be the one to carry or nurse it. I would be. Your freedom wouldn't be taken away, mind would. Your life could continue as normal and I would be here cleaning up yet another mess! So there is no 'WE' in this equation." She hollers at me motioning between us.

Now I am pissed off, how could she say that? "No Bella I told you before I always consider that a 'we' thing. You know I would help you as much as I could…"

She snorts, stopping my thoughts in their tracks. "Yeah you would be so much help, between sleeping, and the hospital. Please," she rolls her eyes "give me a break, go sell stupid somewhere else cuz I aint buyin it Edward." Her face looks almost… scary. "You know as well as I do you would be at the hospital or in bed sleeping, not up and helping me with four kids."

I don't know what comes over me but I speak without thinking. "Well you don't have to worry about one of them now do you…"

_Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…what the hell did I do? Damn it, where was the damn 'shut up filter' on that one? FUCK!_

"Bella, I didn't mean…" she holds up her hand to stop me.

"Edward I am sorry you feel that way." She walks out and sets the food on the table then comes back in and whispers at me with a shit load of venom in her voice. "I am so sorry I let you down, I thought I was being a good mother to Amanda, I love her so damn much, but I guess I _have_ done something wrong. I am so sorry that I was not everything that you need." She drops her head and turns to leave, she pauses at the door was and turns her head to the side. Not quite facing me she starts to talk and I hear defeat heavy in her voice. "Please sit down and enjoy your supper, then I think it would be best if you went back to your parent's house." She walks out and hollers for the kids to come eat, abruptly ending our conversation and stopping me from protesting, because we will not fight or argue in front of the kids.

Bella goes back into the bedroom and closes the door with a soft click. I shake my head and remove my plate from the table. I am not hungry now. I have to hold on to the little self-control I have to keep from throwing the plat against the wall. I can hear the kids whispering at the table. I just let them be and drag myself to the living room and sit down.

_Boy Cullen you really messed things up this time. You really should think before you just blurt things out moron. You know she loves Amanda just as much as you love them boys. Now what are you going to do…she didn't really mean I have to leave did she…no she couldn't she was just upset, I didn't mean that why did I say what I did. No, no, she didn't mean that, she doesn't really want me to leave. _

Then I hear the door open as the kids move their chairs out. Bella walk right into the dining room. All of the kids freeze as they take in her red puffy eyes, wet cheeks and runny nose.

"Amanda sweetheart, come here please." Amanda sets her plate down and walks over to Bella. "I want you to know I will always love you no matter what, but you and your dad need to go to grandma and grandpa's house okay."

"No I want to stay with you, please" I hear my daughters voice crack. "I need you, mom." That starts a fresh round of tears in Bella. "You can't sweetheart…" she takes a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, I love you though. You have a bag in the hall way." She stands and turns to go back to the bedroom.

Seth looks at me and I look at him. He walks over to me and looks in my eyes and I see the sorrow swimming in them. He looks back to the bedroom door and waits for it to close before turning back to me. "Alright man, what in the world is going on."

"It's an adult situation, son."

"Rigghhhtt. So let me get this straight, I can help you, basically, kill one man, then I can make sure I am kidnapped to help you find my brother, but when there is any other adult situation I am just a blind kid. Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" he looks at me with a duh look on his face.

I take a deep breath, and kneel down in front of him. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." I sigh.

"Okay so tell me what you did to make her act like this and I can help." He shrugs.

"I don't know where to start." I stand back up and head to the bedroom. Seth walks back over to Amanda and Billy.

I open the door and see Bella cleaning, deep cleaning. She stops when I walk in the room and I see her body stiffen. I don't know what that is supposed to mean.

"Bella, please, don't do this. I didn't mean what I said. Just talk to me damn it." I want to hit something so bad, but I don't want my ass kicked by Bella. So I don't.

"Edward, I don't want to talk to you, I want you to go." She doesn't even look at me.

"Fine, if that's what you want then that's what I will do." I pack up a few days' worth of clothes and leave the room. On my way I grab Amanda's suitcase as well.

"Dad, where are you going?" Seth runs over to me. He looks at the luggage then up at me and his eyes glass over with tears. "You promised…you promised my other dad you would always be there for me…and now you are leaving" tears start to roll down his cheeks, I can feel my heart literally break.

"Hey" I kneel down again, "you still have my number right?" he sniffs and nods. "Then you can call me whenever you want, and if you want to talk to Amanda just give me a call and I will let you guys talk." He continues to cry while he nods his head.

"Seth, Billy, time to get ready for bed." Bella comes around the corner and interrupts us.

Seth walks by his mother and stops to look at her. He shakes his head scowling. "What have you done now?"

I watch Bella's jaw clench. "Seth, don't speak to your mother that way." Bella's eyes flash to mine and I see fresh tears fall. I take Amanda's hand and walk out the door before I beg her not to do this, again.

"Daddy, will I see Mom again?" Now Amanda is crying.

"I hope so baby girl, I hope so." I don't have anything else to say for comfort.

I knock on my parent's door and my Mother answers with a shocked look on her face. "My word, Edward what happened?" she looks at me, then Amanda, then our bags. Without another word she opens the door wider to allow us in.

I get Amanda bathed and in bed, I join my parents down stairs where my Mother already has tea waiting for me.

I fill them in on everything that happened at home. My mother stays quiet giving me no advice, my dad on the other hand has input.

"Edward Bella has hit a rough patch in life. Both her boys were taken in about a years' time, then when she gets them back she finds out she was pregnant and then lost it. She more than likely thinks herself to be less of a woman. Child bearing in most women is very important, that is why she pushed you away, she might be seeing herself as defective and not want to burden you." He looks to my mother, who has yet to say a word. "So she pushed you away, and you left." He sighs, "Edward, you should have stayed and fought harder." My Mother looks at my Father apologetically. My Father gets up abruptly and leaves the room. My Mother gets up clears the cups and shakes her head looking at me, then walks out.

_What the fuck was that?_

I sit there confused for a minute then go to my own bed. Sleep that night is restless, at best.

**BPOV**

I made a decision last night, which I think will be hell to live with. I sent Edward away. He needs to be with someone who can give him more children, and I that won't be me. How it happened in the first place I have no idea. I took that stupid pill religiously. If the thing isn't going to be effective then they should make it.

As I sit here on my couch sipping my coffee my mind starts to drift off.

_I know I didn't want a baby right now, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want it to stay while it was here. If I would have just paid attention I would have stopped taking that damn pill. Why did I tell him to leave? Why didn't he fight to stay? Damn it I shoved him and Amanda out the door…they do deserve someone who can give them a bigger family, and that just isn't me. I won't do this again; no I can't do this again. Not to him and not to me. He is a good man he deserves to get all that he wants. He deserves better, I mean let's face it; if he is in the house my no sex rule is not going to hold water. He is just too good at what he does, and he is such a generous lover. Oh what did I do? UGH…_

"Kicking yourself there, Bella" I hear my Mother bite at me. I look up and see both my Mom and Esme staring at me with their arms crossed.

"Yes, Bella would you care to tell me why my son and granddaughter showed up at my house…with luggage." Esme snaps.

"I told him to leave, I wanted…"

"Zip it young lady. I know what you are going to say and I will tell you right now you are WRONG." Esme raises her voice.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I yell back.

"Isabella Marie Swan! that is not how I taught you to speak to people." My Mother is now yelling at me. I sigh, this is not right.

"I am going to take the children out for a while." My dad says softly.

"The fuck" I whip my head in his direction and he raises a brow in response. "Sorry, I meant no, that's not necessary." For a second I feel like a little girl again, being scolded by her Daddy.

"Bella, I will not let the boys out of my reach. Now why would you deny a grandfather his privilege?" Now I feel guilty, this day just gets better and better.

"Fine, but so help me if anything happens…" I let the warning float in the air, my Dad just walks away.

"Boys come on, let's go get some ice-cream." My Dad calls to the boys.

The door just gets closed and my Mother and Esme start in. My head starts spinning with the two of them hollering at me. I get up and take my cup to the kitchen to refill it and I fill two more, one for each of them. I stay quiet as they continue while following me. I set them on the counter and both of them take a pause to sip the hot liquid.

"Now that the two of you have stopped your bitching," I walk out to the dining room table they follow close behind me, "Look I know you two mean well, but I really think this is for the best. I cannot put him through this again, I will not, he deserves better. I will not live a celibate life with him either. If he is here that will be impossible, I won't be able to deny him and I know that."

"Bella, just because this happened doesn't mean you have to swear off sex." My Mother says.

"She is right dear" Esme agrees with her.

"You guys I was on the pill and look what happened. Besides look how I am with the kids."

"Yes, look how you are. You accepted Amanda as your own in a short amount of time. You have a world of love to give and there are children that want it. You promised Amanda you would be there for her, is this honoring that promise. Are you really going to break that promise…that heart?" Esme lectures softly.

"But Edward…" I start to protest.

My Mom interrupts me now "loves you with all his heart and only wants you Bella. We all can see it, why can't you?"

"Do you know what he did last night?" I shake my head and look down at the table like it holds all the answers I need. "I will tell you. He spent last night, wresting with sleep because he doesn't know what to do. He is so broken right now he is no good to anyone. Amanda wants to know what is going on and he can't even answer her. He isn't worried about more children Bella, is only wants the love of his life back."

"It's too late now, he said…"

Again my Mother interrupts me "men say a lot of things dear, he will always come back."

Esme adds "She's right; you are the yin to his yang, his other half. He cannot exist without you."

"So how do I fix this? I want him back I really do, it has only been one night that he hasn't been under the same roof and I feel like something is missing. The boys are so pissed off at me…"

"Do you blame them, you made their Dad leave." My Mom cocks her head to the side. "They love them Bella, Billy lets him call him Little Bill." Right there my heart shatters and the tears fall all over again.

"I need him, so bad. How do I get him back? He won't come easily."

"No he won't come to you, but if you go to him" Esme smiles crookedly. I give her a strange look and she fills me in on what she thinks will work.

By the time we have everything set, I am done freaking out, and about four pots of coffee later, we are all laughing again. They have told me how I will want to have sex again, just not for a while, that I will want to try for more children in a while as well, and that just because I lost one baby doesn't mean I am defective. Esme told me about how she lost a child before Edward and then a year later, along came Edward. This gives me a slight amount of hope, not enough to have any sexual contact, but just enough to let me know I will be okay, and that I'm not as bad as I think. My mother informs me of how she lost a baby just after I turned two and she needed a hysterectomy, that's why I have no siblings. They both assure me everything will be okay; I just have to give it time.

My dad walks in with the boys; Seth walks in and stops in the door way looking me in the eyes. After a minute he runs to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you Mom." He whispers in my ear.

When he lets me go my Mother looks at both the boys, "go pack some things you are coming home with us." The boys take off running for their rooms.

"I think Amanda would like to stay with her brothers tonight, don't you Renee?" Esme asks innocently.  
"Oh yes I would have to agree, after all Mommy has quite a mess to clean up." My Mother looks at me out of the corners of her eyes.

"You know I would like to catch up on our rummy too, would you mind the challenge Mrs. Swan" Esme giggles.

"It would be my pleasure Mrs. Cullen." Then both woman look pointedly at me and my stomach does a strange flip thing, and I gulp lightly.

My Dad chuckles and walks over to me shaking his head and muttering "gonna need more vitamin R." He kisses my head and both Moms hug me and they all leave.

I figure if I am going to do this I might as well do it right. I go shower and shave. As I look at my legs I arrantly wonder how long it's been since I shaved, but dismiss it just as quick and wash up. I put on my favorite lavender lotion and get dressed.

"Skinny jeans, and now where is that top? Ugh…" I talk to myself, as I look for a certain top. "Ah hah, there you are…okay Bella you have lost it." I shake my head and I feel the smile slowly appear. After I have on my skinny blue jeans and my black "V" neck top, the one Edward loves, I step up to the mirror, shake my wet hair a little and load it down with moose, hairspray, and strawberry body spray, then a the head band. I put the body spray in to mask the hairspray smell. I take one more look in my full length mirror and decide this is as good as it's going to get so I head out. It is amazing how looking fuck hot will make you feel a little better about yourself.

**EPOV**

My Mom is back with groceries, so I get up from my depressed state to go help her put them away. She seems strange to me but I just let it go. We get done with that and she looks at me pointedly.

"Edward, go take a shower," She turns to walk out but stops and turn back, "oh, and uh…we have cards with the Swans tonight and we would like to take Amanda."

"Yeah sure" I answer dismissively because she lost me at 'cards with the Swans'.

I move over to the fridge and look to see what I can eat when it hits me, Amanda will be going with them…I just said it was okay. I take off after Mom.

"Mom," I catch up to her and she turns around "you want to take Amanda to Charlie and Renee's house; really do you think that's wise?"

"Yes Edward she has come to love them too, no sense in taking them away from her because you and Bella can't get your acts together." My Mom says in a snarky tone.

"Mom, its complicated." I say pinching my nose.

She smiles and pats my cheek "So much like your father." She says then walks away calling for Amanda.

After a few hours they all are heading out. My dad is carrying a case of what they call 'vitamin R' I smirk and shake my head. "Did you leave the scotch behind Dad?" I chuckle but in all actuality I am serious. I could use a drink right about now. After I know my parents won't be back for a while I go and pour myself a glass of my Dad's scotch.

About half way through the second glass I hear a light tapping on the door. I set the glass down and open the door. The sight before me takes my breath away.

"Bella?"

"Hello Edward…"

**Okay so leave the reaming in the review please…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my sister, you know why hun…**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"Dr. Cullen, Miss. Stewart is fully dilated and Bella said to call on your next break, it's important."

I nod, and rush into Miss. Stewart's room. "I need to push." She is screaming.

"Alright Miss. Stewart, let's do this." I snap on my gloves as she starts to push. Women are so impatient. As I am having her push out the baby, the nurse is getting everything ready for the baby.

"And last time here we go, PUSH" out comes a screaming bundle of joy. "It's a boy…" I hold him up then hand him to the nurse as I have the mother deliver the placenta. When all that is over, I walk out of the patent's room to give them as much privacy as possable.

As I walk into my new office I remember I need to call Bella and my mind wonders back to almost a month ago, when Bella came back to me.

***Flashback***

"_Bella"_

"_Hello Edward…"_

"_What are you…why are you…did you need something?" _

"_Well, I thought we could…talk, but I can come back or something" she turns to leave. _

"_No, wait…" I reach for her arm. She turns back to me but keeps her head down. "Please, come in." _

_I take my glass into the kitchen and return to the living room to sit on the other side of the couch from her. The room is so quiet you can hear the clock tic. We both start at the same time._

"_Edward…"_

"_Bella…" _

"_Go ahead," she says. _

"_I just want to say, I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said about Amanda. I know you love her, and care about her. I was out of line. Sometimes I just don't think."_

"_Edward, please stop. I was wrong. I took all my personal feelings out on you, and then shoved you away. I guess I just thought that you deserved better. I thought you deserved a chance at that big family that we talked about and I don't think that I will be able to give that to you anymore."_

"_Bella, that's not true. The doctor said that you can still have more children you will just have to take precautions…"_

"_No, Edward. We were taking precautions so we wouldn't get in this situation and look what happened. I took that damn pill same time every damn day. Then I wasn't even strong enough to hold it, even though it was here. I am weak, and useless." She starts to cry._

"_No, Bella this happens more than what you think." I slide closer to her. "Bella plenty of women lose children then go on to have more all the time." I shake my head. "Bella you are a strong, take no shit, kind of woman and I love that about you." She starts crying harder. _

"_Edward, you need someone who is good enough for you. You need someone to give you everything you want and need in life." _

"_Then, why did you tell me to leave?" I ask. _

_She looks up into my eyes. "Edward, you are a damn good man. You need someone who can love you… like that." _

"_I found her, but she seems to think she isn't good enough." I smile. _

"_Edward, the only way to insure this not happen again is to abstain from sex. I can't ask you to do that." _

_First of all I know my Bella, that won't last, but she needs reassurance, so I give it because that is what you do for the ones you love. "Bella, I don't need sex, when I do need is to hold you, while we mourn the loss of OUR baby. As long as I have you by my side that is really all I need. We have three children, really we don't NEED more, it's just a want, but if I can have you then I will give up any more children. Bella I need you, I want you, you are what's best for me." _

"_Edward how can you say that? I just told you that we will never have sex again, that you will be giving up that big family that you want." Her brows make a "V" shape. _

"_Well ya know, there are other things we can do that feel good too." I crack a joke to make her smile._

_It works; she snorts a little and playfully slaps my chest. "Edward, stop it." _

_I release her to rise my hands is defense "Just sayin is all." _

_She rolls her eyes but then turns serious again. "Edward, I want you to, I have felt like something has been missing since I sent you away. It's almost like a part of me is gone. I want you to come home Edward, if you don't want to I will understand." She drops her head again. _

"_Well, I don't want to be kicked out again" I jokingly mutter to her._

"_No, I won't I swear, but coming home means you will have to "take care" of yourself. I cannot have sex. The risk is clearly too high." _

_Again I doubt that, but I will help ease her mind "Bella that's fine, I don't want the sex anyway." she snorts. "Okay yeah it would be nice, but it is a bonus compared to you." _

"_Then will you come home tonight? Like right now" I see the pleading in her eyes._

"_Let me get our stuff…"_

***End Flashback***

I am brought back to the present by my phone beeping. I roll my eyes "Yes,"

"Dr. Cullen, Isabella is on line one for you." I smile and shake my head.

"Alright." I pick up the phone.

_This should be good…_

"This is Dr. Cullen." I smirk; it gets her all the time. We may not be sleeping together…yet, but I can still mess with her and that does it all the time. I am so right, she giggles.

_Yep I am wearing you down baby…_ I chuckle to myself.

"I left you a message to call me on your break." I can just see her playful pout now, it makes smile to myself.

"Bella, love, I just walked into my office after delivering a baby, I need time. Now what is so important that you felt the need to call me twice in…?" I look at my watch, "an hour and a half."

"Oh nothing I just thought that beings the kids are with _your_ parents this weekend we could maybe catch a movie, and some dinner, alone."

"You mean Seth, left Halo?"

"Oh no, both parents got PS3s. So he took it with him." She chuckles. I laugh a little and shake my head.

He started playing this stupid game when I came home and Amanda has taken to it now too. Not quite like Seth though. Billy likes to watch them, he laughs so hard when they get railed up. Bella has to go in to the playroom to tell them to quiet down all the time.

"Well then in that case, why don't you make reservations, and when I get off we can go."

"Are you going to be home at normal time?"

"I should be, as long as no more women decide to go into labor." The words just leave my mouth and I smack myself in the head.

_Edward you are a dumb ass…_

"Well you knew the way the schedule was going to be, before you graduated." She giggles…she giggled. There is a step in the right direction.

"Alright, love I need to get my paperwork done, did you need anything else?"

"No, I just needed to hear your voice." She sighs.

I feel a smile come across my face. "I will see you soon love." After we say good bye I start on my paper work.

**BPOV**

I got Edward to move back in. We still aren't having sex, I don't know if the 'in time' part of everything will ever come, but Edward has been so patient with me. Edward's parents came to pick up the kids, about twenty minutes ago. So now I have time alone.

I talked to Edward, and then let him go to do paperwork. Edward said to make reservations somewhere, but I think we will just walk to the diner, then come home and watch a movie here at home. I know he wants to do things for me, but I won't go all out. It's the simple things that I like. This way too he can enjoy his shower, even if he runs late.

I get up and bake some cookies. I have been spending a lot of time in the kitchen, baking and cooking. It has helped me relax. I have been feeling better, and better as the days go by. Some days are still harder than others, but they are getting easier. Edward has stood by me this whole time. He holds me when I need to be held, and he just sits with me when I really don't feel like being touched, he is too good to me.

I pull the last batch of cookies out of the oven, and the door opens. "Bella, I'm home. Wow it smells good in here."

I walk out to greet him. "You're early, did you get all that paperwork done?" he nods at me smiling.

"I'm going to go shower, did you get those reservations made?"

"Uhh…no." I look at the floor before looking up to meet his confused gaze. "I thought we could…ya know…go to the diner maybe. Then we could come home and watch a movie, one that's not edited." I smile, hesitantly.

Edward walks up to and touches my cheek, "anything you want love, you know that" he smiles. "I'm going to go take a quick shower then we can go."

I head to the kitchen, and call over my shoulder "Take your time, angel." Edward stops in his tracks, making me follow suit. "What?" I ask confused.

"N…nothing," he grins then turns to walk away.

"No, wait, please tell me."

"It's nothing love," he smiles shaking his head.

"If it's nothing then just tell me." I push. "Whatever I did I need to know what did so I could do it again."

"You called me 'angel', you haven't done that since Billy and Seth came home." He kisses my forehead and walks away. I think about what he just said as I go in and shut off the oven.

We lace our fingers together and head to the diner. We find a booth in the corner. After placing our orders we sit and talk for a while. I started to feel like a high school girl again; somehow Edward does that to me.

"So, how is the collage stuff go…"

"Edward, how are you?" Jessica of all people walks up to our table interrupting.

"Jessica I am on a date with my girlfriend if you don't mind." Edward brushes her off.

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't mind, Dr. Cullen, if you say hi to friends, do you Bella" I don't like how she said 'Dr. Cullen'.

"I'd say more like an acquaintance, and just because Bella doesn't mind, doesn't mean I don't mind. I do. Now please leave us to our date." Edward says firmly.

"Oh come on Dr. Cullen…" _Again with the 'Dr. Cullen'._

"Alright that is enough, Jessica, you small town skank, I told you if you came near me or my family that I would kick your ass child or not." I reach up to grab her throat.

"Bella, don't please." Mike speed walks up to us with their little one in his arms. I stop and drop my hand. I won't do that in front of a child.

"Mike, I get you are simple, I really do, but how do you not see that she is a cheating whore. Mike do you even realize that little girl in your arms might not even be yours." Mike looks at Jessica in shock. That shows how stupid he really is. "Do you realize she was just hitting on my boyfriend… on our date? Though I shouldn't be surprised be, you hit on me, the whole time I worked in shipping. The two of you are such a fucked up pair, I feel so bad for that child."

They both look at each other than back at me, "Now if the two of you will please leave me to my date, I would appreciate it. Oh and Jessica, keep your hands off what's mine." I stare into her eyes.

"Oh uh, Mike." Edward calls. "The same goes for you. It's not my fault you have an unhappy wife. Leave Bella alone." Edward stares into Mike's eyes causing him to shudder, grab his wife, and hurry out.

We both sit back down and I growl. "If I ever wanted to kill someone Halo style, she'd be it." I point over my shoulder as Edward laughs leaning against the wall.

"Alright Bella, no more Halo for you." He chuckles out. I stick my tongue out at him making him laugh harder.

"You are not nice." I point at him.

"Uh, Bella, I think you are the one who's not nice" our waitress jokes as she sets down our food.

I pick up a french-fry and point it at her "You are not helping." We all laugh together.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" She asks through her giggles, and then she looks right at me "I think we can bring you some boxing gloves, if you want." I flip her the bird, and throw a fry at Edward making them both double over in laughter.

"You both suck." I say before tossing another fry in my mouth while starting to chuckle with them.

We enjoy our meals and head for home. I wrap my hand around the crease in Edward's elbow and snuggle into him as we walk home.

As we sit on the couch my mind wonders…

_I wonder if should repay Edward for all of his efforts. I don't have to have sex; he did say there was other ways to make him feel good. I can do that much for him. _

I look at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looks so content just sitting here with his arm around me. I shift my body to the side so my cheek is against his chest, and my hand is on his thigh. I feel his body tense up a little so I hold still.

**EPOV**

I freeze as Bella's hand touches my thigh. Not that I wouldn't be grateful for what she would have to offer, I just don't want her to feel that she needs to do it. I keep my eyes on the T.V but if you are to ask me what has happened in the last few minutes I would not have a clue. I can feel Bella's hesitation, so I relax again as I will the stiffening in my pants away. It's going to be another cold shower kind of night…lovely.

After a few minutes more I feel her hand slide up. Okay, I am a guy and my body already has a mind of its own when it comes to this woman, so I shift a little to make myself more comfortable around the hardening in my jeans.

"Are you alright, angel?" Bella asks innocently, making me wonder if she knows and is purposefully doing this. Could she be ready to try to have sex again?

I clear my throat and look down at her with s forced smile. "Yes, love, why wouldn't I be?" her face looks a little confused at first then disappointed.

She starts to pulls her hand away with a sigh and then it hits me like a semi, she was doing that on purpose and now I just made her doubt herself, because she is trying to turn me on. So I grab her hand and put it right on my hard on, stupid move I know but I want her to know what she is still does to me.

She starts massaging me, and making me harder I might add. Jeans and raising male parts do not mix well, I can tell you that much. I clear my throat again, and hold her shoulder tighter.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Bella asks me again.

"Uh…" clear throat…"I…I've… yeah…yeah I'm good." I look pointedly at her hand then glance at her.

_Smirking little vixen…_

"Really, good, that's all?" She pulls out the batting eyes and sugar sweet voice.

"Uh…" I don't get any more than that out and she unfastens my pants, I look down then back up at her. "Bella, you don't have to…"

"I know," she interrupts as she pulls down my zipper, "I want to and from the feel of things I wouldn't say you aren't totally against this idea either." She smirks and raises a brow as she pulls me through the button slot in my boxers.

She watches me as she moves to the floor and she leans over my, standing at attention, cock. Keeping eye contact she licks from the base to the tip, then circles her tongue around the tip. Between her actions and me watching her, I can't help but drop my head back, hitting the couch behind me, with a not so subtle thud.

She pulls me in her mouth before she stops and looks at me "Are you all right?" she giggles a little.

"Oh God, yes. Please don't stop," I moan. She slides her mouth back down me and I can feel my tip hit the back of her throat. "That feels so good." I whisper, afraid to get any louder because I don't know if Leah is here. Bella grabs the base of my shaft and slides her hand up adding a small twist as she pulls her mouth up. Her hand and her mouth work in perfectly together and in a matter of minutes I am ready to release.

"Bella…oh god Bella…I'm…you…" She grasps me firmer and moves faster. "I'm almost there." She almost swallows me, and I feel my orgasm roll through me, and she swallows every drop I give her. When she is done she sits back up, and looks proud of herself.

After putting myself away we sit back to watch the rest of the movie. A little bit later Leah comes down and heads to the kitchen. Along the way she says, "Coming along nicely, I see, Bella."

"Stuff it Leah" Bella quarks back, and they both giggle. I have a feeling Leah knows all too well what went on down here. I feel my face warm up a little, and Bella pats my leg smiling.

_Oh yeah my wild cat is on her way back to bed…_ I feel myself smile at that, oh so, lovely thought.

After the movie we head up to bed. Bella snuggles in and lets, out a sigh of contentment then falls asleep. I pull out my book, clip the light on the back cover and start to read.

About two chapters in Bella's legs start to move, I look down to see if she is waking up but it doesn't look like it. I give her some space and continue reading. All of a sudden she starts moaning, and spreads her legs under the blankets.

"Oh yeahhh." She whimpers. This captures my attention, and something else's attention.

I groan to myself, shut the light off and put my book down. As I start to get up, because there is only so much a man can take, I hear her again. "Edward…mmm" my dick jumps.

"Yeah, like it would be anyone else" I roll my eyes and whisper.

"God, harder please…" I watch her hand go underneath the blankets. That right there is all I can take. I rush to the bathroom for a hot shower, and to take care of what my loving girlfriend decided to leave me with.

After my shower I crawl back into bed, after prying my pillow from Bella's arms. When I lay down and get comfortable, Bella's arm comes over my chest, her leg comes over my legs, and she nestles her head in my shoulder. That is how I fall asleep, the happiest man on the planet.

**BPOV**

I woke up from the most amazing dream. I am a little confused by what it means, so I think a trip to my mother is important right now.

"Morning, love" Edward says as I hand him his coffee and he kisses my head.

"Good morning. I will be going to see my Mother today, is that alright?"

"Of course I need to speak with my Father too. So I will do that while you are with your Mom." He says. "I will just bring the kids home with me." I nod agreeing with him.

After our pot of coffee is gone, we both head out it opposite directions.

"Bella, what a nice surprise, coffee?" my Mother offers.

"That would be wonderful; umm…I actually stopped by for a reason. I need to talk to you, is Dad gone?"

"Yes," she looks at me. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Well," _might as well dive right in._ "Okay look I had this dream, and it was a …good…dream. When I woke up this morning I felt like I shouldn't have had that dream. Is this making sense?"

My Mother smiles, "what kind of dream?"

"One that I don't want to give to many details about." I think back on that dream. She must have gotten the idea because she giggles a little.

"That is normal honey; it has been a month now. Honestly I am surprised you haven't moved passed it already."

I look down at the table. "Well, that the thing Mom, I started, and finished for that matter, things last night. I wasn't quite ready to do more, but then with this dream thing…"

"mmhmm…" She nods her head.

"I just don't know, I mean what if I do this and I wind up pregnant again? Then that one ends up falling through…"

She reaches out and rests her hand on mine. "Sweet heart, if you just take the precautions like the doctor said, and take a test and the slightest thought of it, I think you will be fine. Besides" she sits back up, "nothing says it will happen again." She shrugs one shoulder.

"I don't know Mom…"

"Sweetheart, you are fine. If you are not ready don't push it, but don't deprive yourself either." She looks at me pointedly.

"Oh Mom," we giggle together.

**EPOV**

I walk in to the house and get rushed by the children screaming, "DAD!"

I kneel down and hug then all "Hey guys, I need to talk with Grandpa for a little while then we can head home, okay?" they all nod.

"Your Father is in his study, dear" my Mother says drying her hands.

I walk straight to his door and knock. "Come in, son." I open the door and walk in. "There certainly is no mistake when you arrive is there." He teases.

I raise my arms palms up, "Hey what can I say, I'm a Dad." I feel the pride fill me.

"That you are son, that you are." He mumbles as he finishes writing, then he looks up and puts his pen down. "So what's up?"

"Well I know you specialize in children but I was hoping you could answer a few questions about an adult."

"Mmmhmm, and what has Bella done, now, that has you confused?" she smirks.

_Might as well just put it out there… _

"Well, how blunt should I be?"

He gets up and closes his door, then sits back down. "As blunt as you want, son." He shrugs.

"Okay fine, Bella did things last night," I hold up my hand, "I did not ask or initiate. She just did it." He raises his hand to rest his elbows on the desktop and meets the tips of his fingers together. "I didn't exactly decline either." I shrug. "Then she had this dream last night that left her…making noises, and moving and touching." I look at him pointedly, hoping he will catch on. I know he does because a, cat that ate the canary, grin slowly appears. "Okay so you get my point, is this normal or just a result of what she did, like I let her down kind of thing?"

"Did she seem open to you returning the favor?"

"Well when she was done with me she just snuggled back in and we finished the movie…oh and she and Leah flipped each other shit for a minute."

"Edward, I would be worried if Bella didn't do that." He smiles brightly. "Now just wait for her to initiate things. I honestly think you won't have to wait long. You are doing well son, keep it up."

"Will I ever be able to please HER again?"

"In time, son, in time." He drops his hands to the desk. "You know it took your mother over a month before she would even let me do anything intimate with her, and even longer before we actually had intercourse." I think the shock is clear on my face. "That's right, before you your mother and I lost a baby. It takes a lot for a woman to heal mentally and emotionally. Bella is doing very well actually; I think the talk the mothers had with her really helped."

I take a deep breath, "So just wait on her, huh?" he nods. "That I can do." I stand up.

"That's my boy." He claps me on the back, with an encouraging smile.

When we go downstairs, I gather up the kids and we head home. Right after I shut the car off Bella appears at the door. My girl has on my shirt and a pair of boxers. What I also like to call PMS clothes. The kids run ahead and hug her while they greet her. I walk up and she kisses me hello.

"How are you feeling" she looks confused as I grab my shirt and look at her. "There is only one reason you dress like this, otherwise you have jeans and cute tops on."

"You notice that?" I nod. "Well I feel a little bloated." She frowns. "I can go change." She points her thumb in the bedrooms direction.

"No, I want you to go sit and relax; I will make supper, and put the kids to bed. Then I'd like to give you a massage." She looks at me worriedly. I touch the side of her face "Just a massage love, I swear." She lets out a sigh of relief.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

**So things are looking up. They will only get better from here. Let me know what you think in a review please…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"So, I am going to lose my mind. I am so conflicted." I sip my coffee. "I think I can do this, and Edward has been so wonderful with me." I shake my head.

"Okay, now I have been your friend for a long time now and I won't help you none by lying to you, so here is the deal Bella." Rosalie sits straight up and I get ready for what we all call 'bitch mode'. "Shut the hell up and quit your god damn whining. I know it was horrible, I really do, and I am so sorry that happened but son of a bitch Bella… you kicked ass and came back for more when you had to on everything else, so do it now. If you want another child then do it damn it, if not than be careful, shit Bella you like sex more than I do and that says something. Honestly, this whole poor, poor, pitiful, me thing is getting old. So decide, are you going to suck this shit up or you going continue to whine?" she sits back crossing her arms, challenging me to disagree.

"Rosalie, have you ever lost a child?" I play with my cup, thinking I have the upper hand.

"No, Bella, see the only way I can have a child of my own is if someone else carries it." Her start eyes watering. "I had endometriosis and we needed to do a partial hysterectomy. I have ovaries and tubes, but no uterus. I want lots of children, I want to have it all, but I can't. So when you do all this, whining it irritates me to no end. Either shut up, love the ones you have or…get workin on more."

"Ouch Rose, I knew you were a bitch but, come on."

"Bella, I have let you have your time, but this is insane. Let me tell you, if I was Edward, I would have been speaking up long ago."

"Edward is fine with it." I defend.

She laughs, "The hell he is. Maybe to your face he is. Bella look in your man's eyes, he is so far past frustrated…"

"I take care if that just fine than you." I defend myself, as I wonder why I don't just get up and walk out.

"Oh, I don't doubt blowing him almost every night makes him content for a while. Bella, men need love, not just instant gratification and that's all you're doing. He won't tell you otherwise and he will continue to wait on you, because that's the type of man he is. So how about you pull that pretty little head out of that, ridiculously, small behind of yours and get it together."

"Rose, it's not that easy."

"Then carry my child first." She throws out there.

"HUH" to say I am shocked is a huge understatement. "Rose you know I can't do that."

"No" she holds up her index finger, "you can, you just have to be careful and if that's the case, and you decide, I will buy you a plot in the circle area where we are moving into." Rose smirks knowing that Edward and I have been talking about moving. "That way I will be there for whatever you need. Besides then I won't have to worry about my neighbors." She smirks.

"Rose, what if I can't hold on to it? What if I lose that one too?"

"Well then you know, it's not a freak thing and I find someone else, but I really think you can do this. I know Ali is good for being an incubator, I just worry with Emmett's jeans this baby will tear her apart, while coming out." She laughs, but I see the seriousness in her eyes.

I take a deep breath, "I don't know Rose. Let me talk to Edward about this. That's if you are serious about this. If this is a joke of some sorts, now is the time to tell me."

"No, it's not a joke I was going to talk to you about it months ago but then someone decided it was time to tip your world so I let it go. I think that now is a good time to try this. It will show you that you are kick ass and you can come back from this. Not to mention I will get a baby out of this ordeal. It's a win-win, for both of us."

**EPOV**

"Hey Mom, where are the kids?" I look around.

She holds up a finger and turns around. "Dads here" she calls out through the house then she turns around. "3…2…1" then points behind her as you hear a rumble through the house. I laugh to myself as the kids all come running up to me for hugs. Its times like this I love being a Dad.

"Guys, we need to head home mom says she need to talk to me."

"Is it about my party?" Amanda hops up and down clapping. Yeah I think it looks like Alice too.

"I don't know baby, why don't we hurry so I can see." I send the kids out to the car and turn back to my mother. "Why do you have the kids, Bella says she can work with them home."

"Oh no, dear, she had lunch with Rose." I groan. Rosalie and Alice have a tendency to make my life harder than what it has to be.

I find it strange that when I pull up, Bella is not outside. She texted me to get the kids, and she knows I was coming straight home, she requested it, for crying out loud. I open the door to my car and I hear hollering, I can't quite make it out though. I hurry the kids along because I will not have something wrong with Bella again.

"Damn Alice this is my business, butt out. Edward and I are doing fine. I am happy for you a Jazz, I really am but stop pushing me damn it." Bella hollers as I walk in the door. I nod to Seth and he takes the other two to another room quickly.

"What is going on, here?" I ask confused.

"Edward, welcome home" she walks over and gives me a kiss, faking a smile like nothing is wrong.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Yeah, it has just been a long afternoon is all" she keeps that stupid smile.

"Then would you care to tell me why I walk into our house and you are yelling and look like you have been ran through the ringer." I glare at Alice. I am not happy when my girl is like this. "Alice,"

"I just wonder what is stalling Bella, that's all." She shrugs.

"Stalling?"

Bella answers for Alice, "She wants to know why we haven't gotten married and had more children." Bella hangs her head.

I know the guilt she is feeling, so I let Alice know a few things. "Alice, I have not purposed, so there is nothing for Bella to accept. We have decided together that we are not going to try for children, at least for now. We are both happy and content with where we are, now would you care to tell me why you find it so necessary to come into our house and pester Bella? She doesn't deserve this. I really think you need to let us decide how we are going to live and raise a family. You are supposed to be one of Bella's best friends and you come here and put all this pressure on her to do what _you_ want, that isn't fair, to me anyway. Just because you are moving along at your pace doesn't mean we have to match. Now I ask you to back off my girlfriend and stop pushing her. If it doesn't bother me then it sure as hell shouldn't bother you. I really think you should listen to her and back off."

"Alice what the hell are you doing!" I turn to see Rosalie storming in with a worried Emmett behind her. Rosalie stands next to me, drops her keys on the coffee table, puts her hands on her hips, and continues. "Damn it Alice we talked about this. You agreed."

"Okay, okay everyone stop. I think she got the point." Bella steps in between us and Alice. That is what she does; she defuses anything that looks to be getting out of control. "Look, Alice let me live my life okay that's all I am asking." She pleads with her eyes before she turns to Rosalie. "Rose how the hell did you…Damn it… SETH!"

He peeks out of the hall, "It wouldn't work if I said it wasn't me, would it?"

"No, why did you call your Aunt Rose here, you know how she is."

"Well…"

"Bella, that boy can call me for whatever reason, he knew I was needed, now stop it" Rosalie coaxes.

Bella looks at Rosalie "You shush, I got this."

"Seth, I'm waiting"

"Well, I know Aunt Ali is mean sometimes and you looked way mad, so I knew Aunt Rose would help, and Dad was getting kinda loud too."

"And you don't think Rose wouldn't have gotten louder?" Bella shakes her head.

"Hey," Rosalie jokes. Bella blows her an air kiss and they laugh.

"It just seems that when Aunt Rose yells _everyone_ listens, that's all, and I don't want you and Dad to split up again because Aunt Ali upsets you."

"That won't happen again son, I won't let it." I walk towards him. "You don't have anything to worry about. Go on and play we will handle this…and no one is leaving." He nods and walks away, taking one more look back at us.

I am a little upset now. "See this is upsetting my household Alice. I will not have it anymore. If you continue to do this I will take your key and you will not be allowed here, until you can let us have our quiet family. Have I made this clear?"

Rosalie, Bella and Alice all look shocked. I worry that I have overdone things until Bella Walk next to me and takes my hand, showing me her support.

"Fine" Alice throws her hands in the air and walks out.

When that is over I turn to Rosalie. "Rosalie…"

"Oh shut it Edward." She blows me off.

"No, Rose, no agreement has been made. I haven't even had time to talk to Edward yet so you need to listen. We will handle things, you can't keep doing this either." Bella calmly explains.

"But…" Rosalie starts.

"What agreement, what haven't we discussed? What is going on?" I interrupt her.

"Well, let's do this then. It involves all four of us." Rose says.

Bella rolls her eyes but agrees. "Alright, let's sit down."

We all move to sit at the table. This seems to be a meeting place as well as the supper table. They fill me in about what they talked about at lunch. Apparently Rosalie and Emm want Bella to carry their child because Rosalie can't do it.

"Bella, how do you feel about this?"

She looks down at the table. "I just don't want to fail them…" I know what she isn't saying, but before I can say a word Rose speaks.

"Bella, as I told you earlier, I would like to try but only if you are game."

Emmett adds "Bella, look at me babe." She looks up. "You and Rosie here are the toughest two bitches I know, so this doesn't worry me. We are trying to show you that you can do this. That's all."

Bella looks at Rosalie, receiving a nod of confirmation. She then looks at me, "What do _you_ think."

"Well I will do what you want but I think you helping someone else, is just what you need if I am being honest." Rosalie and Emmett sit quietly.

Bella takes a deep breath and looks at all of us. "Alright, I will do this." You can hear the determination in her voice.

"If this falls through though, neither one of you blame her." I tack on looking right at Rosalie and Emmett.

"No, we won't. Thank you so much Bella." Rosalie and Emmett hug her. She looks at me over their shoulders and I can see the fear in them. "I will call the doctor and set up an appointment, what works best for you?"

"Well, I work here so…anytime I guess. I will have one of our parents watch the kids. Is this going to hurt?"

"Well, when we talked to the doctor…"

"Wait you already have this set up?"

"No we talked with the doctor; he is letting us use one of our choices, instead of some stranger. That is why we asked you. Before you ask we did mention the last problem you had, he said it would be as if you had another pregnancy of your own. You should be fine and he will be watching you closely as I'm sure Dr. Overprotective here will be too."

"Alright Mrs. I have all the answers. How does this work?"

"Well" Rose takes and excited breath and we all sit back down. "You will have to take a medication to make your ovulations match mine. Then when we get that done you will be given estrogen to help prepare you for implant. Then they will take Emmett's jizz…"

"Rose, come on" I interrupt.

She rolls her eyes and groans "Fine, they take Emmett's sperm and my eggs mix them in a dish, then after a couple of days they put them in you. Then two weeks later we take a test, to see if they took. It may be uncomfortable from what the doctor says but only for a day or two, unless you count the pregnancy that is." Bella bites her lip.

"Okay, how about we let Bella, relax and you can call her with the appointment time tomorrow." I leave no room for discussion. Rosalie and Emmett head out after hugging Bella and Emmett shakes my hand.

After supper we explain to the kids how things will be changing soon. How Mom will be carrying Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's baby for them so they can have little ones to love to. The other two don't quite understand so Seth clears it all up.

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are going to kiss and Mom is going to clean up the mess." Seth explains making Bella and I laugh.

"Okay enough of the baby four one, one. It's bath time. Come on you three scoot, Bill goes first." I usher them off. I look back at the love of my life and I see a sparkle she is coming, I know she is and I think this is exactly what she needs. I smile at her and she smiles back.

***The Next Morning***

**BPOV**

My phone rings way to freaking early. I get up and grumble, about how someone better be dying or they will be by the time I'm done with them.

"What" I snap into the phone.

"Wow, bitchy morning Bella." Rose laughs excitedly.

"What do you want Rose." I rub my face and head to the bathroom.

"Go pee while I talk, crab ass." Yeah my friends know me too well. "I called Dr. Maker can get us in, in two hours. So get your coffee in your system and call a sitter. We will meet you there."

"Rose, you couldn't get anything for this afternoon. Sheesh" I whine.

"Bella, suck it up and get it done. Whining really isn't your forte."

"Okay, damn and you call me bitchy. I'll see you soon." I walk into the kitchen my timer hasn't even started my coffee yet. "Jesus Rose, you got me up before my coffee pot," I mutter to myself and press the on button.

I pull down a cup and call my Mother.

"Hello," she answers groggily.

"Hi Mom" I moan. That coffee needs to hurry up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" And grogginess is gone, leading quickly into panic.

"Nothing Mom, I have an appointment I need to get to in two hours and the kids aren't up yet, but I need someone to watch them. Can you come over please?"

"Sure dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's kinda more for Rose and Emmett. I'll explain more, later."

"Alright, I will be there soon."

"Thank you, I have coffee brewing now," the coffee maker beeps letting me know it's done, "correction it's done."

"I'm going to get dressed and be right there."

"Thanks, Mom."

I pour my go-go juice trying to wake up. As I am sipping on cup number three, I hear keys in the door. I turn around and pour another cup of coffee.

"Morning, Mom" I call out.

"Morning sweetheart" she moans. When I hand her, her cup she smells it and smiles. "Okay spill, quickly, then head out, I know this is important."

I fill her in on the basic idea and let her know what this appointment is supposes to be. Then I hurry to the doctor's office.

"Swan/McCarty" a blond nurse calls.

The three of us stand up and follow her. "The doctor will need to do an examination, to make sure you are well enough to do this for your friend."

"Of course,"

"He will be in momentarily." The anticipation is rolling off Emmett and Rosalie in waves.

The door opens and I take a deep, sending up a silent prayer that I can do this for my friends. "Hello, I'm Dr. Maker, but you can call me Gill." He shakes my hand, as I look at Rose, and Emmett snickers. Rose elbows him. Believe me the name wasn't lost on me either.

"Bella" I answer.

"So I spoke with Rose and she said you have lost a child recently." I nod and look at my shoes. "How long ago was that?"

"Two months ago." I feel the lump form in my throat, and Rose puts an arm around me.

"Okay, no problem. If you can do this you have plenty of time before we do the implant, and that was your only one?" I nod. "Good, okay so let's have you put on a gown and lay down. I will be back in five minutes."

"Emm out" Rose points at the door. He follows the doctor out.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Hey, look at me" Rose demands, "don't start this, we don't know anything yet." I nod and change into the gown. Rose lets Emmett back in.

The doctor walks back in with the nurse and gets right down to business. After a few minutes the doctor voice startles me. "Wow, you said two months ago huh."

"Yeah why what's wrong?" I feel the panic start to rise.

"Nothing, you are just healing well, now you know you will have a weak spot on the one side. So when we do this we will try to put as many embryos as possible on the other side. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay, no problem…wait! I **can** do this?" I start to sit up.

"I'm not done yet please stay down." I lay back again. "I don't see why not you have had two wonderful pregnancies, and that tare is healing amazingly well. You will need to be careful though, especially if it somehow attaches to that spot, but I think you will be just fine." He puts the sheet down and smiles. "Should we get started today then?" he looks to me and Rosalie.

Rose looks at me, as if letting me know it's up to me. "Do you want to" yup, I passed it right back to her.

"Hells, yeah" Emmett hops up clapping making the doctor laugh.

"Well I guess that the answers that, then huh," I giggle.

"Alright well I know you are on birth control now, but I want you take this one. No sex because if you get pregnant we will not be able to do the procedure, and to make sure your husband's sperm doesn't mess things up you will need to wait three to five weeks after becoming pregnant, to make sure. Start this" he hands me some pills, "when she ovulates," he points to Rose.

"Should we like hang out more? You know they say woman who hang out a lot start to ovulate together." Rose asks.

"It couldn't hurt, a woman's body is a mysterious thing." The doctor laughs.

"But an awesome playground" Emmett laughs and receives a slap from Rose. "OW"

"Okay so" Rose faces me "you and me chick we are stuck like glue until farther notice." She motions between us.

"Nice, I get two chicks in my bed." Emmett booms, and gets yet another biff from Rose.

"Emmett if I could get up without showing all I got I would slap you too, but I am telling Edward you are fantasizing about me in your bed." I raise a brow.

"Uhh, okay I'm not coming to your house now." He chuckles.

"Oh no, we have lunch plans with Edward, after this." Rose smirks.

"Okay so we have your new medication and take this script and fill it today. Other than that I will see you all in three months." He smiles and leaves and Rose pushes Emmett out so I can get dressed.

**EPOV**

"Dr. Cullen, Isabella…"

"Bella" I hear my loves voice interrupt.

"Send them in" I tell my assistant.

"Hey, my angel" Bella walks in and kisses me.

"Hey, hey, hey, doc said none of that." Emmett bellows.

"Emmett the doctor said no sex, this is kissing. I know you want me in your bed but really, this is how you are going to go about it?" She smirks.

"Wait…what?" I look between her and my friend.

"Yeah, can you believe Emmett wants me in his bed? He as good as said it at the doctor. I do believe the phrase was 'now I get two chicks in my bed'." She smirks again looking right at Emmett.

"Now, wait a minute, that was a joke I didn't…I mean not that you aren't…I mean you are…"

Rose helps him before he hurts himself. "Emmett shut up, or Edward will hurt you. You dug a huge hole now just sit in it and shut the hell up."

They laugh so hard they are bent over. I haven't seen Bella laugh this much, or so freely, in a long time. However that is short lived because then Rosalie starts talking.

"Oh yeah and either I am moving in or Bella is moving in with us, until my baby is born," and she said it with a straight face.

"Huh? What the hell happened while you guys went to this doctor? What mojo is he working here?" That does all three of them in. They all start laughing as I feel confused.

"That "mojo" is giving me a child, so you just zip it." Rose says while laughing.

"So it's official you will carry their baby?"

"Yep, I need to fill this and start these when she starts, and then we just hang out a lot. Once we bleed at the same time, we go in and the take her stuff and his stuff mix it in a cup then put it in me." I feel pretty good about all of this.

"So, Rose I want a big plot to have a big house and a big yard." Bella turns back to her smiling.

"Oh shit plots…the contactor, we need to go. Hey thanks again Bella." I smile warmly as they hug. "I will give him your name and number cuz from the sound of it you will need it." She smiles.

"You know it." I don't know where this new found confidence came from but I like it.

"Well there's my love." I wrap her in my arms. I smile and kiss her.

"I will do this, and then we will go on to have more of our own." She sounds determined.

_I wonder, if now is the time to make her my wife? We have been through so much and came out on the other side together_._ Her eyes are sparkling and full of life. We are back on track. I think it is time to start planning my proposal, I want this woman forever._

"Hey, come back to me…" Bella calls, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm here love. I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts…" she raises a brow.

"It's nothing, just some decisions I have to make. Uh… I need to get back to work."

"Oh okay, I will see you tonight" She knots her fingers in my hair and kisses me. I feel her tongue seek permission for entrance. Oh, yeah I grant that on the spot.

"Mmm" I pull away, breathing heavy. "Okay, uh…" yeah I don't know what to say.

"Too bad, doctor's orders…" she quips

_Oh hell thanks a lot Rosalie…ugh. Now I have to wait how much longer before I can feel my girlfriend. Wait she said doctors' orders…not she can't. Oh yeah, my girl is back!_

"Well that's a cute little smirk." Bella giggles, then she leans over and whispers in my ear. "Just a little bit longer, I am ready now; I just need to do this for Rose. I will take care of you as best I can until then." She smiles evilly then picks up her purse and walks out, leaving me with a VERY unwanted gift.

_Tease…_

**Okay lots of things happened here. I will pick up three months from now in the next chapter so hang on. We have a procedure, house building, and kids in the next chapter…let me know what you think in a review…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**Okay remember we have fast forwarded three months, we are now going to the doctor, and the house is started to be built and the kids are back in school. Bella had gotten her degree and is still working for Newton, and Edward is an official OB, oh and they have made up with Alice and she is building a house in the circle now too. **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Mom what the hell is wrong with me I waited too long and now I am dying." I lightly bang my head on the table.

"Bella, you are not going to die." She rolls her eyes.

"Mom, I don't know what nasty-ass voodoo powers that doctor put, in these meds, but I am telling you I have hormone issues, all the time." I groan.

"It's only because you can't do anything, once they are sure you won't accidentally mix things up, you can go back to sex maniacs." She hands me a cup of tea.

"Yeah this sucks. I have to give up coffee and sex. I don't think I thought this through." I pout causing my mother to giggle.

"I'm so glad this humors you. Your daughter's frustrations, and deprivation, bring you joy." I throw my hands in the air dramatically.

"Have you thought of taking care of yourself too?" She asks.

"Yeah it's just not the same." I pout again, making my mother chuckle again.

"How's the house coming?"

"That will never be done either, we have two different construction teams working on it, but it is still going to take a year. Then I get to pay for it until the day I die." I know I am mopey, but when you don't get laid for eternity, that will happen.

"You know what I should make Rose wait to damn it. This her kid they want to put in me, they should have to wait with me." I growl.

"Bella, stop it now. It will be fine what you have to wait three…four more weeks."

"That's a month mom…a month! I am going to be tighter than a virgin on prom night." I plop back in my chair and cross my arms, but me being me, I fall out of the chair.

My mother leans to the side wearing a shit eating grin, "Well at least you know you won't be loose."

"So not helping Mother" I glare while smirking. She comes around the table, to help me up. It hits me my boyfriend is a doctor…who cares if he is an OB doctor; I know he will make a special trip to the ER for yours truly. I feel a sense of evil bubbling up.

_One time wouldn't hurt, would it, he can wear a condom. I mean it is a hospital don't doctors have sex in closets all the time, and you know they are loaded with condoms…_

"Bella don't, it will go bad knowing your luck and Rose will be so hurt." My mother warns.

I know she is right, so I toss that idea out the window. I don't want to hurt Rose like that, but she will owe me a lot of babysitting, and I mean my kids not me taking hers.

"I'm going to go, I need to get the kids soon, and it takes time to walk back to my house."

"Bella," my Mother gasps "you walked here?"

"Yeah, I am hoping walking will ease the frustration."

"How's that working out for you?"

"It's not" I scowl.

After the kids finish their homework, Amanda and I start supper. Out of nowhere Amanda starts asking questions that shock me.

"Mom…"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Will you marry Daddy?"

I drop my spoon. "Huh…well I w…I mean he didn't ask."

"But if he did would you?" she talks about it like it so simple.

"Is that something you would like?"

"Well you are my mom and you and dad said that all of us will stay together no matter what because of your will, but I think you would be more my mom if you married him. I like it." She shrugs.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I lean over and whisper theatrically.

"Yeah" she nods playing along.

"I think I would like to marry your Daddy too." I smile and wink.

She gasps and her eyes grow huge. "Really!"

"Yeah, but shh, I don't want to make him feel like he has to marry me. So this will be our little secret okay." She nods excitedly.

**SPOV**

_Hmmm so mom is finally admitting she wants to get married again. It's about time. I think I need a guy's day with dad. He, he, he, mom is gonna kill me._

**EPOV**

"I'm home" I call through the house. It smells good, like usual. I walk through the house to the kitchen where I see Bella and Amanda laughing. Bella is wiping something off of Amanda's face. I stand here and watch, until Seth blows my cover.

"Hey Dad, what you doing" he says in a sing song voice wearing a smirk. I know that looks he knows something. I don't have time to ponder that though because his little game caught the attention of Bella and Amanda.

"Dad," Amanda hops off the stool and runs over to hug me. "We made chicken, broccoli, and baked potatoes. Doesn't it smell good?" the fact that she is rambling is not lost to me. I look at Bella and she shrugs, biting her lip, spins around and starts to wipe a perfectly clean counter.

_Uh huh…you two did something today. I wonder what you are planning._

"Hey Dad…" Seth captures my attention, "how about a guy's day." I smile because there is something he wants to share with me without anyone else knowing. It's something we started a while ago. When he wants to talk or tell me 'vital' information, he asks for a guy's day. When I just want some dad time, or need information I bring it up to him. I don't think Bella has caught on to this yet, but if I know my girl she will eventually. I don't think she will stop them but I think I will be drilled after the kids go to bed. There is no need to worry about that now though. What I do need to worry about is why my daughter and her Mom are acting so strangely.

I walk over and place my hand on her lower back. "Bella, is there something you would like to tell me?"

'No," she shakes her head and smiles.

"mmmhmm" I look at her. "I'll set the table.

"I already did it" Amanda smiles.

"Alright," Bella tosses the rag in the sink, "let's sit down to eat." She rushes things to the table.

We discuss the house, the appointment with Rosalie tomorrow, School things and how work is for the two of us.

***The Next Day***

**BPOV**

I hear the horn honk as I pack up all my stuff. Rosalie and Emmett have requested to drive today for the sake of there, not yet implanted, child. They have taken the doctor literally when he says to take it easy.

"It's the incubator." Emmett bellows.

"Emmett I swear if that sticks I will have you castrated." Don't get me wrong I am happy to be helping my friends out, but the names Emmett has come up with along the way have been absurd.

"Bella, can we cut something else off please? I'm rather partial to that part of him" Rosalie giggles.

"It's that or his tongue you decide." Rose just shakes her head, laughing.

Sitting in the waiting room my stomach starts to roll around, making me nauseous. I focus on something else to keep the vomit at bay.

"Swan/McCarty"

We follow her to a different room this time. After a short while in comes Dr. Maker.

"Bella, Rosalie, Emmett how are my favorite people today." He greets us.

"I know you say that to all your patients, my boyfriends a doctor I know the routine." I tease.

"Oh, your boyfriend is a doctor huh, what kind."

"The kind that treats people." I laugh with him. "He is an OB doctor that helps out in the E.R."

"Oh well now I don't feel so bad about you being so far away. In house OB, I like it." He smiles in approval. "Alright, let's get you in a gown, and get this done."

After I have changed he and Emmett come back in. I assume the position and let this doctor stick his needle where it needs to go. Now let me say the moron that said it was discomforting to have this done…Needs…To…Be…Shot, or given a permanent enema. He clearly has no idea what discomfort is. I was not excruciating but I was in pain, for most of the two hours I was waiting to be able to leave.

"Alright, time for discharge." The doctor comes in.

"Finally" my shut-up filter malfunctioned, so I gave the doctor an apologetic look.

"We have to go over this one more time." He holds up papers. "Basically, no alcohol, coffee, smoking, and if the test is positive in two weeks I ask that you wait another three weeks before engaging in intercourse and with your condition no heavy lifting and honestly at this point I would ask that you keep off your feet more than you are on them. I will gladly sign something for your boss."

"I work at home, so that won't be necessary." I pack up my stuff again. I am not too happy about waiting longer.

"What do we do doc." Emmett asks.

"Well, mussel man, you do all her heavy lifting and any running around. She will need the two of you now, for a while at least if not through this whole thing."

"So what, I'm suffering without sex that means they can't do it either right?" I ask, only half serious. The look I get from Emmett though you would think his grandmother died.

That doctor laughs, "Unfortunately no, it doesn't work that way."

"Lucky bitch" I mutter to myself.

We pull in the drive way and we see my mother watching the kids play in the yard. I walk up and say hello, when the kids see me they come running up to greet me. Everything is fine until Emmett, that big dumb ass, steps in front of me and stops them. Now I am pissed off.

"Emmett, for fucks sakes my children can come and see me all they want. So unless you want to lose a limb I suggest you move the hell out of the way."

"But Bella they can't…"

"Emmett, I get you are worried about your potential child, but mine will not be treated like this. So I strongly suggest you move."

My Mom giggles. "Oh I think it took." I give her a dirty look and shove Emmett lightly, then kneel down to greet my children.

"Are you okay Mom?" Amanda asks.

"I am just fine. Don't you worry about Uncle Emm. He was blessed with mussels but they forgot to give him a brain."

We all head inside and Rose heads for my kitchen. "Rosalie, if you think you are cooking anything in my kitchen you have got another thing coming. I will make supper, you are both welcome to stay but so help me if you don't back off, a little, I will not hesitate to kick you out." If this is what the next nine months is going to be like I will lose my mind.

Edward finally gets home and comes in to kiss me. "How are you?"

"Annoyed, tired, a little sore, but okay."

"Would you like a back rub tonight?" he offers.

"If that's all it is" I sigh. "We still have to wait at least five to six more weeks. We can't have you morphing their baby." I joke.

"I will be counting down the days" he smiles like a kid waiting to open a present.

We are hugging when Rose walks in. "That better be all that goes on for the next six weeks missy" she points at me and laughs. I flip her off; she knows I will abide by all the rules.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Edward asks.

"Basically what you would tell a woman with a complicated pregnancy." I pout.

"Well I got you something…" I widen my eyes as he pulls a bag off the counter.

"Decaf coffee…" I look at him a little confused.

"Well I figure if you can't have the real stuff than neither will I. This way we can pretend it's the real thing." He smiles at me and I just want to throw him on the counter and ride him like a cowgirl at her last rodeo.

"That is so sweet." I kiss his cheek. "I wish everyone thought the way you do."

"Oh, zip it bitchy, I am giving up my free time too here ya know." Rose quips.

Rosalie and Emmett stay until I go to bed. They tried to bath the kids and put them to bed but Edward stopped that shit in its tracks. I swear I will kill them before this is done. When I head to my room to go to bed Edward all but shoves them out the door. Saying something about how they will not share our bed. After he comes in and strips down to his boxers he climbs in and holds me close. I can smell his scent all around me. I realize right now that I actually am wishing Edward would purpose to me and soon. I am ready to walk down that isle one last time, because I think this one might just last, until the day I die.

**SPOV**

I am laying here in my bed thinking about what my mom is doing. I may not understand it all but what I do know is if my Mom can't do this for Aunt Rosie she will so upset. So I do something I haven't done since the night I left to go be with Billy, I pray to the fates.

_Alright you up there, I know I only come to you when I need something, but I am here now for my Mom. Please let her do this, she needs this to have more babies, and I know she wants more. She is a good person the best I know. I know you hear this a lot but I do believe she is the best Mom EVER so if you could cut her a break and help her out I would be forever grateful. Besides Aunt Rosie deserves a kid too, I know my Mom will show her how to be a good Mother to her kids, I mean look what we put her though and she still smiles and laughs… a lot and she helps Aunt Leah too. Just please help my family through this and make them happy. Oh and make Edward wake up and ask my Mom to marry him. I really want him to be my Father. He is awesome, and he knows me almost as well as Mom does, and she has been mean enough to him and he's still here. So that has to mean he loves her like she loves him, so just give him a good HARD shove that way will ya…I would owe you. Thank you…_

I roll on my side, hoping with all I have that everything will work out. I just need it to work out; my poor Mom really has been through enough.

**Okay, I know it's a short one but I didn't want it to get boring. The next chapter we will find out if the transplant took. I do have a question for all of you: am I skipping a head to fast and losing you or are you all able to keep up and stay interested? Let me know in a review please, and as always leave me your thoughts too please…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**It's been two weeks, time for test results.**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I am sitting on my floor at my computer working when I hear keys in the door. I stop and rest my head on my fist facing the entry way. I know Edward is at work, so it's not him. It has to be one of our mothers, Rosalie, or Alice.

"Beellaa" The pixie sings as she dances in.

"Good morning Alice, how are you today?"

Before she can answer Rosalie walks in with a brown bag. Yup I know what that is. "Alice calm the hell down, I am nerves enough. Shit." Rose chastises Alice like a child then turns to me. "Bella, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asks.

"Honestly, I have felt better, but I'm okay. Clearly you are a ball of nerves though." I smirk. "What's in the bag, Rose?"

"Oh like you don't know. It's been two weeks and two days. Let's see if I get to be a mama bear." She hands me that bag.

I groan and go pee on the damn stick. I set it on the back of the toilet and walk back out and sit back at my computer continuing to work. I have been kicking around working on my book now that I am out of college, but I haven't made a decision yet.

"Bella where is the test?" Rose screeches.

"Shit Rose, it's in the bathroom. I don't need my piss everywhere, damn woman. Wait three minutes then go look at it. It's your kid." I go back to work. I know that might have been mean but her screech annoyed me instantly.

"I drove by the house today," Alice comes and sits by me.

"Mmmhmm" I keep working.

"It's coming along quickly." I nod. "Bella are you listening to me?"

"Yes Alice, but I do have to get this done. I'm sorry." I close my laptop and climb up to the couch, feeling like crap. I have been feeling like this for a few days now, and I'm, starting to think my mother is right.

Rosalie paces the floor for the three minutes that feels like three hours. Out of nowhere, she speed walks to the bathroom. She returns a minute later with tears in her eyes. I hurry off the couch to her side.

"I am so sorry Rose" I hug her.

She pulls back and looks at me, "are you have second thoughts Bella"

"No, I just don't know what else to say. Can we try again?" I offer.

"What? Why?"

"I want you to have a baby."

Leah walks in, "Bella do I need to move out?" she giggles

I am so confused; I spin around and look at Leah. "No, why would you say that? Even the new place has two rooms for you and J.J."

"How about you Rosalie, does your place have any extra rooms?" Leah asks.

"Well considering Bella has my child in her belly now, you know I do." Rosalie grins as a tear falls down her cheek.

I look down at my stomach, and then up at Rosalie. We both squeal and jump up and down. All of a sudden Rose stops us jumping and gasps. "Wait, you shouldn't be jumping like this." her face is covered in panic.

"Rosalie, shut up call Emmett." I roll my eyes and go to sit by Alice again.

I jump when I hear Rosalie's excited voice. "Hello daddy" she squeals. I shake my head and go to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. There is definitely something wrong when Rosalie squeals like a high school cheerleader.

"Bella, are you okay?" Leah comes in speaking softly.

"Mmmhmm" I set my glass in the sink.

"Shopping," Alice sings interrupting anymore conversation, "time for shopping"

I walk back out to the living room. "You guys go on ahead; I think I am just going to stay here." I sit back down and pick up my lap top.

"Bella I read that those are not good for a fet…"

"Rosalie, how many kids have you had?" I don't wait for a response. "That's what I thought, now for the love of all that is holy shut the hell up. If you take everything away from me I swear you will drive me to a nut house. How good do you think that will be for a baby? Huh? Now I get you are worried about your baby, but you said you trusted me. Now, Shut. Up. I have pulled two full term pregnancies off already to losing one, and if you harp anymore I will get a complex so big I will worry myself into hives, and that will not be pretty." She opens her mouth to speak and I hold up a finger. "Don't make me call Edward home from work to get you to shut up. I will do it, you know I will." I warn her.

Edward has really become my knight in shining armor. Anytime anyone pisses me off or makes me feel like shit for our decisions he is right there to stop them and remind me of how wonderful I am. He has been taking the brunt of a lot of things lately. I will be grateful for him until the day I die. When he walks into a room my heart swells, and sometimes I wonder if it will beat right out of my chest.

I open my computer and instead of working I log into my Facebook. I think my friends get the point because they leave. I start to feel guilty for being rude to them but shit I really need Rosalie to back the hell off. I know she is concerned for her child, but damn she is overwhelming me.

Leah walks in with the baby monitor in her hand. She plops down and gives off a deep sigh. We sit in silence for a while Leah looking at a magazine and me on Facebook. After my annoyance is gone I close my laptop and get something to eat. After that I lay down on the couch, putting my feet on Leah's lap.

I am soon woken up but Leah telling me it was time to get the kids. I feel a little dizzy from getting up to fast. I sit right back down, because I don't want to fall. Leah offers to get the kids but I tell her I have it. I get up, slower this time, and head out to get the kids.

**EPOV**

"So what do you want to do, buddy?" I look over at my son.

"Bowling, then supper" he looks excited, I can't help but follow suit.

"Sounds good to me, pizza?" I raise a brow.

"Oh yeah" I watch his eyes light up.

We walk into the bowling alley and Seth scans the room. I watch him when his eyes reach the other end of the alley his face twitches into a smile but it's gone just as fast. I look where he was looking and there is a pretty little brown haired girl. He looks up at me and I raise my brow at him, making him quickly look away, and blush, like his Mother. I look away as I chuckle at his little crush. I must not have been quiet enough.

"Dad really…" he rolls his eyes and I laugh out loud. He sighs "come on let's get shoes."

I am still chuckling a little while we tell the guy our sizes, and get a lane. As we get to the lane all thoughts of the girl are gone. We bowl the first three rounds in pure silence. I know he is thinking about what he wants to say so, like his mother, I leave him to his thoughts.

I have just lifted my ball to toss down the lane in the sixth frame when he scares the life out of me. "So…you gonna marry Mom or what?"

I gasp, "Shit Seth, you scared me. Yes, I plan on purposing to you Mother. Why do you not want me to?"

"Oh no I think you should have done it before she kicked you out." He says, like it's the simplest thing someone could think of.

"I don't think she was ready then but I do think she is now. I was actually planning it out."

"Oh I know she is" he looks at me pointedly.

"Okay, you win how do you know that?" Yep I bought into it.

"I heard her tell Mandy, a couple of weeks ago, in the kitchen. Mandy's all for it too and Billy said it thinks it would be cool."

"You know all of this for sure?" I ask him.

"Oh, we all talk. You cannot tell me you don't notice us talkin and hangin out. Just like I know Amanda punched a girl for picking on Billy, and I know that Billy needs you too. Like this" he motions between us.

"You mean he wants to go out with us." I ask confused.

"Sometimes, but most of the time he just wants you, think about it man, his Dad is dead to and now he needs you, you promised his Dad you would take care of him. He crawled in my bed that night you left, cuz Mom was crying and he didn't want to bother her. Do you know he is being picked on at school because he is so quiet and he watches everything? I try to be there for him but I have class too and sometimes I just can't be there. I think he needs you to tell him that it's going to be okay. He trusts you."

"Why doesn't he just ask?" I shake my head.

"He sees you are tired and he won't ask he is waiting for you to ask him." he says it like it's so obvious, and now I feel like an ass. I start wondering how I didn't see this before and why I haven't thought of asking him to begin with. Am I playing favorites? If I am I don't mean to be.

"Well, I think we pick him up for pizza. Are you okay with that?"

"I knew that's what you were going to say, when I told you. That's why I told you." He wears his Mother's 'all knowing' smile. It is truly amazing how much of Bella is in our son.

I roll my ball down the lane starting the game back up. As we hit the last round I figure now I will ask a question that has been eating away at me for a while now. "So…uh…I got a question for you."

He rolls the ball for his turn, and looks at me. "You can always ask." He smiles and I laugh, because that's what his mom says. Sometimes it's followed by 'I will choose to answer or not'. Now that she is pregnant, she will answer and sometimes it isn't so nice.

I pick up my ball and walk next to him. "Would you like me to become your Father? Like instead of having your grandpa's last name you will have mine." I huge grin appears on his face.

"You mean like the whole family would have the last name?" he looks at me suspiciously.

I know what he is talking about, "Yes, ALL of us would have the last name."

He finishes out the tenth frame then turns back to me. "I have been wishing for that."

I nod. "Okay let's go get Billy and go for Pizza."

"Hey, Love, where's Billy?"

"She looks up from her book, "You two left and he and Amanda went that way" she points behind her.

"Billy" I call out then look back at her, "we decided to take him with us." She smiles and nods, "I figured that would happen in time."

**BOPV**

"Hey, Mom, where are they going?" Amanda points to the door.

"Well sweetie, come and sit down." I pat the couch. "There is this thing called testosterone and boys like to throw it around. When they do we aren't allowed to be around."

"I don't get it." She looks confused.

"Well, I imagine it's a lot like the apes we saw on discovery channel. I'm not sure though. I think they pound their chest and speak in a funny language." I scrunch my nose up at her making her laugh.

"Hey can I paint your nails?" she perks up.

"Well if the boys are throwing around testosterone then we can throw around some estrogen, so why not, go get the nail polishes." I smile and raise my hand.

"I got 'em" she sings carrying her whole bag.

_Oh this is scary…_

"Alright" I giggle at her.

"Hmm I think…" she digs through her bag and holds up a bottle, "purple" and another one "with glitter." Her face is so lit up.

"Ooo, that sounds perfect." I clap excitedly, to keep her happy. "You know what, I think; I have Hot Pockets and ice cream. What do ya say?"

She giggles and I look at her confused. "Dad said you would get funny cravings"

"Well, I didn't think it was that strange but ok, does that mean you pass?" I stand up.

"No! Can we have some music on to? It will be like a real slumber party." She hops up and down. I think about how I need to keep her away from the Ritalin needing pixie.

"Sure, turn it on and I will put the hot pockets in." I put the Hot Pockets in the microwave and grab two plate and forks.

"Amanda foods done, want to eat in the living room with me?"

"Really! Yeah!" she claps then grabs her plate and follows me.

After we are done eating she paints my fingernails that sparkly concoction she came up with. We get up and dance around the house while they guys are gone, only taking a break for me to paint her nails to match mine. Then we get back up and start dancing around the house again. We are half way through 'Single Ladies" by Beyoncé when the guys come home.

"Well, now we know what they do when we aren't around" I hear Edward tell the boys. I stop dancing and look at him waiting for him to yell at me for not taking it easy and gearing up to defend myself.

"We're spreading estrogen." Amanda informs him proudly.

_This is not going to end well at all…_

I smile and watch confusion roll through Edward's eyes, but Seth is the one to speak up. "What in the world does that mean?"

I giggle and snort at the same time because I know what's coming. "Mom said you guys were out throwing testosterone around," Edward looks at me and raises a brow and I smirk back, "and that you bang on your chests like the apes on discovery channel so we are spreading estrogen around, it was girls give off." She is so proud of her new found knowledge.

"Apes from discovery channel huh" Edward pushes of the frame he was leaning on.

_Shit. Don't fall…_

I turn and start to run with Edward hot on my ass, he chases me all around the house, finally catching me as I stop from jumping over the couch. Knowing my luck I would fall and hurt Rose's baby. Edward gently catches me around the waste.

"You do realize apes mate for life right?" he whispers in my ear.

"Well they are highly bonded to said mate so I would expect nothing less" I quip back.

"Well then, they will get nothing less, but… maybe a whole lot more." I don't think he is talking about apes anymore.

I smirk playing along, "We shall see in two more weeks." He growls at me, and damn it turns me on. So I tell myself the same thing.

I hear a giggle and we both turn our head to see all three of the children in the room yet. Edward lets me go as Amanda starts to sing. "Mom and Dad sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

Seth takes her hand, "Come on lady sings too much. Let's go." He leads her out of the room with Billy right behind them. He stops at the door way and turns around.

Smiling Billy says, "Thanks Dad," and then jets off.

I turn back to Edward, "Well, she has the right idea, and I think I like it." He says, smirking.

"I bet you do," I grin back. "I think you are more partial to what it takes to put a baby in that baby carriage." I giggle. Yes I know it's a poor attempt at flirting but he seems to like it.

We pick up the house together as we listen to the kids play Halo. The screaming and hollering that comes from that room is insane. It does swell my heart though.

"So, don't bite my head off but how are you feeling?" Edward mumbles.

"If I answer honestly will you freak out?" I retort.

"Is there a reason?" he doesn't miss a beat.

"Touché…" I nod. "I am a little tired if I am being honest, but it's bound to happen"

"I suppose bouncing around the house to spread your 'estrogen'" he air quotes estrogen, "didn't help that." He laughs.

"Did you seriously air quote estrogen…" I laugh doubling over. He attacks me tickling me. "Wait… you… the…baby…stop." I say while trying to breath.

"Bella that baby is just fine," he grins while continuing to tickle me. "It's well protected; you on the other hand are in big trouble."

"Really are you going to spank me?" that does the trick, he is so shocked that he stops tickling me and gets a dazed look on his face. I use that moment to get free. I jog a few steps away but when I look back he still has that dazed look on his face. So I walk back to him.

"Edward, Edward, are you alright." I put my hand on his shoulder.

All of a sudden he grabs me and pins me down. "Two weeks, in two weeks I am going to spank that ass as I fuck you into oblivion." He kisses me semi-hard letting me know he is serious, but also causing me to soak my panties and need a seriously long shower.

**Alright you guys have waited long enough, how about a lemon in the next chapter. Leave me a review let me know your thoughts they are all important to me…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**AN: I am removing all pitchforks and torches, before you read this chapter. I have given you some love. Remember when you reach the end if you kill me I can't finish the story.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Everything is looking and good and we have hit six weeks now." Dr. Maker informs us.

"So does that mean I get to have sex now?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, the baby is attached on the opposite side from your tare, just like I wanted so you will still have to take it easy, but you can be on your feet more. You still can't lift anything heavy, or go on a long trip for that matter but you can do pretty much anything else." He smiles.

"Can I have that in writing please?" I ask him.

"I thought you worked at home." He looks confused.

"I do, I need it so when bonehead one and two here" I motion at Rosalie and Emmett, "get out of hand, when I do something, I can show them."

"I don't think it works that way," he laughs.

"Okay can I have the number to a good shrink then? They need something to make them sleep the next nine months away." Rosalie sticks her tongue out at me playfully.

"You two do realize this is just the beginning and you two overwhelming her may cause her too much stress and that can cause a miscarriage or can induce early labor later on in the pregnancy." He looks at them pointedly.

"Okay, well I am a big dumb oaf according to Bella here. So will you please tell me what I should do?" Emmett pleads.

"Okay, this is going to suck for the two of you but all you can do is watch, help when she asks for it, and enjoy the fun times with her. You both should really trust her, she did have two children, I think she knows what she is doing." I breathe a sigh of relief making him look at me. "And you, you need to make sure and ask for help. You strike me as stubborn, and remember they are just as excited about their first child as you were about yours and they have to watch from the outside, unlike you did. You get to feel _their_ baby grow they don't, they have to watch. So cut them a little slack okay. This is going to be a long hard road and all of you need to be patient with each other."

I feel like an ass as we leave the doctor's office, but I quickly decide I will try to be more understanding, and calm down with them. I will let them in on almost whatever they want. When the baby starts to move I will let them feel it, when I go to appointments I will have them come along, not like they don't already, and I will do almost nothing if they around. Then I remember all a sudden, the doctor gave me _the okay_.

Excitedly I text Edward…

_E_

_good 2 go_

_B _

_B_

_U n me alone this weekend_

_E_

_B_

_All urs_

_E_

"Look at that Rosie she gets the all clear and she sexting Edward already." Emmett breaks my trance.

"Well, Emmett she is okay to do that now without morphing our child, so if I where you id shut up or she might just hurt you. A highly horny pregnant woman is not someone you mess with." She talks back theatrically. I shake my head and laugh silently at the two of them.

As I cook put my casserole in the oven Edward walks in. "I'm home," he calls. After saying his hellos to the children he walks in and pucks me up putting me on the island and kisses me, moaning.

I pull back "miss me did you?" I ask being a smart ass.

"You know I did…" he eyes me up and down, "every last inch of you." And he kisses me again running is hand all over my body and working me into a frenzy. The only thing that stops us is Amanda screaming.

"MOOOOMMM…I'm telling that was just mean."

"Uh oh that's me, hold that thought until tonight though okay." I smirk before I run in the direction of Amanda's voice.

"Seth how could you, that is so mean. MOOMM" Amanda screams again just as I come in the door way, making my ears ring.

"Amanda what is going on, you know we don't yell in the house." She turns to look at me and I see the tears on her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She starts crying louder "S…S…Seth t…t…told my friend…Adam…n…not to play with me."

"Why did he do that?" She shrugs so I look at Seth. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"I saw him holding her hand!" Seth defends.

"Was it up setting her?"

"No" Amanda snaps looking at Seth. "Now he won't talk to me and it's all your fault."

"How do you know its Seth's fault?"

"Because, Adam told me, Seth told him to stay away from me or he was going to beat him up."

"See he is talking to you, for now" Seth spits.

"Seth Andrew Swan!" I am shocked at his behavior. "What in hells name are you thinking?" He shrugs.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks from behind me.

"Seth threatened to beat up Amanda's friend." I answer still shocked.

"Oh yeah, I know." He says casually. I look at him. "He told me when we went out." Edward has on his stone face, this is irritating.

"What did you do about it?" I ask standing up crossing my arms and having a good idea what his response will be.

"I gave him five bucks." He shrugs. Okay, no, I wasn't expecting that.

"You did what. Bedroom now! I will be there in a minute." I turn around and look at Seth. "Seth Andrew if I hear of you doing that to your sister again, you will not get Halo for a week, that is rude." I face my daughter. "Amanda, you let…Adam is it?" she nods. "Let Adam know I veto your brother and if there is a problem then he is to let me know, you two can hang out all you want."

"I don't think so…" I hear some from behind me.

I spin around "You bedroom now, if you are going to act like a child you will be treated that way, now go I will be up when I take supper out of the oven." He opens his mouth, I hold up my hand, "I will discuss it with you in our room." I face the kids, "You three wash up for supper." I walk out and head right to the kitchen.

I fix the kids plates and get them situated before I head to my bedroom. On my way out Billy stops me with a question. "Hey mom," I turn around, "you won't make him leave will you?"

I walk over and kneel by his chair. "Billy, sometimes when parents have a difference of opinions and they need to talk away from their kids. I won't tell him to go anywhere but I will make him listen." I smile reassuringly. After I pat his arm I turn and walk out. Behind me I hear someone whisper "I think Dads in trouble."

I walk in the bedroom and Edward is sitting on the bed with a pissed off look on his face. When I close the door he starts yelling in a whispered tone. "You shouldn't take the Halo away for looking out for her."

"Edward," I speak calmly, "that is not looking out for her."

"Bella she is eight and that boy was holding her hand." He motions towards the door with his hand.

"Yes Edward, I know, that and this will happen. She is going to start taking and interest in boys."

"Not if I have a say." He starts pacing the floor.

"Edward, that's not fair. You cannot sic Seth on any boy that looks at her. It's not right. She will get a complex."

"Bella she is too young to be holding hands."

"Then your too old for sex." I cross my arms smirking.

"The fuck" he counters.

"It's the same thing Edward, how do you expect her to be able to find her 'Mr. Right' if she doesn't have her 'Mr. Wrongs'?"

"Bella she is eight."

"We have established that, do you think I don't know how old she is?"

"How in the world are you okay with this?"

"Because everything, right now, is innocent, she has her first crush that all."

"What if she gets hurt?" he looks so helpless.

"Then we dry her tears and help her move on. That is how we find our true loves. We take a lot of different paths that lead us to the right one, the one we are supposed to be with."

He sighs heavily and I know he sees my point. "Fine but if anyone hurts her I reserve the right to sic Seth on them." I laugh, but nod my head to agree with him.

"Fine"

"Good now come here" he pulls me to him and starts kissing me and I feel my body heat up.

I push him back, "Not right now let's go finish supper with the kids, later we can 'make up' okay." I giggle.

He reluctantly agrees, I think it's only because he knows I'm right, and we go down stairs to enjoy the rest of supper with the kids.

Around bedtime my phone rings, it's Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie" I smile rolling my eyes.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to call and see what you are doing, and maybe if you needed anything."

"We're putting the kids to bed. If you could bring me a cinnamon roll in the morning I would be forever grateful." They are so good.

"Okay, the one with butter cream frosting right?"

"Oh yeah" I feel my mouth salivate.

"Alright I'll be there right after the kids go to school."

"Kay, see you then."

Edward comes in as I hang up "Who was that, Love?"

"Rose, she was checkin to see if I needed anything, that's all." I smile warmly.

"Well I know I am in some serious need of my girlfriend, are you tired?" she gives me a sly grin.

I shake my head "Oh no way, even if I was I would not be able to sleep until I am properly sexed up."

That's all it takes and I am being lifted from the couch and carried to bed. "I know I promised you good ass slappin sex, but I think tonight I just want to love you."

"I am not opposed to that idea," I tell him as I kiss him softly. He lovingly returns the kiss massaging my tongue with his.

His hands softly roam over my body, gently caressing me up and down my sides. As he brings his hands up he slides my shirt with it. I make short work of his shirt and his pants, making him chuckle. I shrug and pull down his boxers springing him free. I wrap my hand around his joystick and slowly move my hand up and down. When I feel the liquid come from his tip I tighten my grip a little and add a twist in my motions. His head falls back deeper in the pillow.

I replace my hand with my mouth. After a couple bobs of my head he stops me. "Love you _need_ to stop that, it feels far too good, I want to be inside you when I cum. I don't want this to stop so my turn." He has a light in his eyes.

He grabs me and flips us over so he is between my legs. He pulls of my pants. He licks his lips at the sight and slides his tongue up on thigh and down the other. Only ghosting over the area I so badly needed him to touch. After one more round of kissing my thighs I am graced with his glorious tongue sliding between my folds. When he reaches my clit my hips jerk automatically. He takes that as his cue to continue lapping at me. I start to wiggle around as he circles my clit with the tip of his tongue. My moans fuel him on, bringing me to a wonderful, and highly missed, orgasm.

Before I can come down, Edward hovers over me. "God, I love you." He says before he leans down and kisses me. I feel his finger slid into me and slip in and out at a steady pace. Soon he adds a second finger and rubs my clit with his thumb. He brings me to yet another high.

After he is finished working me over with his fingers he slides himself into my sopping wet core, meeting nothing but smooth sliding. He hits the right spot with every thrust in, pushing me high and higher. I get closer and closer to release with every pump. When I hear him start to whisper how much he loves me and how wonderful I am, and with is body in-cadging me I am pushed over the edge, coming so hard I see stars. He follows right after me.

"Wow" I say breathlessly.

"I know" he answers just as breathlessly. "Wait until this weekend I have it set up that the kids are gone." He says raising a brow.

**EPOV**

The rest of the week has gone by wonderfully. Bella is holding up well for being pregnant and Rosalie and Emmett have let Bella be for the most part and Bella had become accustomed to asking for help. She knows what she can, can't, and really shouldn't do. Anything she isn't too sure about, with her new restrictions, she will ask. If she doesn't ask me she has Rosalie call the other doctor. I have to admit that I am a little put out by another man seeing that part of my girlfriend but its necessary.

"Dr. Cullen there is a Mr. McCarty here to see you." My assistant beeps in.

"Send him in" I answer

"Ed man what's up?" Emmett comes in, bellowing as usual.

"Emmett, where as your job allows you to be loud and boisterous mine does not, please quiet down and act semi human." He gives off a loud laugh, and I shake my head.

"So you doin it tonight man?" Emmett says.

I don't look up to answer him. "Yes"

"What are you doing tonight?" I hear the most beautiful voice ask. Now remember when I said I didn't look up before I answered Emmett, man am I kicking myself for not doing that now.

"Uh Emmett asked me to do something for Rosalie for him, and wants to know if I would do it tonight." I thought it was a smooth answer but the look on Bella's face told me it's not as smooth as I thought.

"Alright whatever, I don't care about that right now, I'm horny. Emmett, get out." She walks over to me on my side of the desk. Emmett leaves like she lit his ass on fire. I don't think I have ever seen him move that fast ever. I don't dwell on that long though because Bella has just opened her trench coat and there is nothing there. Just Bella, from her gorgeous mahogany hair, all the way down to the white fuck me heals, all wrapped up in this cream colored trench coat.

She pushed me back in my chair and climbs on my lap and moves to take off her shoes. "No, please, for the love of all the sex in the world leave them on." I beg.

She does as I ask and unties my pants pulling me through my boxers and over my pants. Wasting no time at all she lifts up and slides down on me. My girl is already wet and ready to go for me, right now. If this is how she is pregnant I will keep her expecting a child for as long as I can after she delivers this baby. I watch Bella's tits as they bounce in front of my face, I slow her down and latch on to one.

I release almost right away she is getting too loud and I lock my mouth on hers or people are going to know what is going on in here, and I forgot to lock the door. I watch Bella's face as she comes all over my cock and I release into her at the same time.

**BPOV**

I walk out of Edward's office on cloud nine. I don't know if he is aware that while I am pregnant I will be all over his man hood like it is my life support. I don't know if he is tired of it but I most certainly don't give a shit. I am carrying a baby for someone else and I have all these stupid restrictions, so guess what, I will take all the sex I want as compensation.

Just as I asked Alice is there in her Durango thankfully Sammy-less. She takes me right home. After I change, Alice and I visit for an hour then she leaves telling me she will be back in and hour. I am confused by what she means but I blow it off and go get the kids from school.

When I pull in the driveway Edward's parents are there.

"Bella how are you dear?" Esme asks giving me a hug. She is so proud of what I'm doing for Rose and Emmett that she gushes all over me when she sees me, and in this small town that is often.

"I'm actually pretty good, thank you." I look a little confused.

"Didn't Edward tell you we are taking the kids this weekend?" she shakes her head smiling.

"He might have and I just forgot. Let me pack their bags." I move to head inside.

"Oh no dear we have them already, they were dropped off two days ago." She giggles.

_Alright what is going on? First this thing with Emmett, then Alice, and now Edward's mother, he must have something really big planned._

"Okay," I nod. "Give me a kiss you guys." I tell them all good bye and they leave.

About a half an hour later, Alice shows back up with a dress bag in hand. After over an hour of Barbie Bella, I am in the most beautiful street length dark blue dress, my make-up is a light dusting, and I have my white heels back on. I look at myself in the mirror and am completely shocked.

"Alice I look amazing, what is going on?" I ask still looking at myself in the mirror.

She just giggles, "I wish I could tell you. How are you feeling though? Are you nauseous or dizzy or anything?"

"No, honestly I feel good. Really not even tired." I smile happily. She nods and we walk downstairs. Alice texts on her phone and then there is a knock at the door.

When I answer it there is a man in a suit waiting with flowers. "Ms. Swan, I presume." He hands me the flowers. There is a card.

_Love,_

_This is Quill he is a friend of mine you can trust him._

_He will bring you to me, where I am waiting. _

_See you soon _

_I love you with all I am,_

_Angel. _

I look at the man, and he smiles at me. I look at Alice and she is grinning from ear to ear. Quill holds out his arm and I take it, letting him lead me to a limo. As I climb in the back Alice locks my front door and waves to me.

"Quill, where am I going?"

"I am not supposed to tell you more than, Seattle Ms. Swan." Seth says apologetically.

About an hour later the car comes to a stop. The door opens up and there is the love of my life hot as hell in a black suit. I think I have to wipe the drool from my mouth. When I look behind him I see we are at 'Ciao Bella'. I can't hide the smile and blush that warms my face.

"So this is why your mom has the kids, but why the limo, and why this place?" I look confused.

"Always so impatient, my Bella. You are important to me and important people get special treatment" he says patting my arm that has been draped through his.

**EPOV**

I watch as Bella steps out of the limo, the sight that is before me is indescribable. I forget to breath. She is such a vision, and tonight she will be mine, I hope, and I will never let her go. I take her arm in mine and lead her in.

"Welcome to Ciao Bella. May I have your reservation please?" The hostess asks.

"Cullen" I nod once.

"Please follow me." She leads the way to a table in the corner. As discussed over the phone, she doesn't offer any whine, but does provide us with water to start. That is one thing I noticed with Bella, she has been drinking a lot of water. So I want to make sure she is well taken care of. The waitress leaves us with our menus. We enjoy small talk while we decide what to eat.

When we have decided I look in the waitress's direction and she scurries over. "What can we get you this evening?"

Bella orders thePollo alla Parmigiana, Lightly breaded chicken breast in a tomato sauce, with garlic, mozzarella and Parmigiano, while I order the Pollo alla Valtellina, Boneless chicken breast sautéed with mushrooms, prosciutto and cream, topped with Provolone cheese and toasted almonds.

I enjoy making her giggle throughout our meal. I could listen to her laugh all night long. Finally the time has come. My palms are sweating, and my stomach feels like it's about to empty itself right here on this table. I run through everything I want to say in my head one more time. I take a deep breath and reach in my pocket.

"Please excuse me Edward. I have to use the restroom." Bella stands, and because my mother taught me to me a gentleman, I stand with her and nod.

I use that time to pull myself together. I have a death grip on the box that I hold in my hand. I think back to the day I went to Charlie and Renee.

***Flash back***

"_Edward, come in son." Charlie steps back holing the door wider. _

"_I was hoping to have a word with you and Renee." He nods and calls for his wife. _

"_Yes," Renee walks in drying her hands. _

"_Look I am a wreck here so I am going to spit this out, it may not sound right but please understand I am not good with this kind of thing in fact you are the first, I have actually wanted to ask for, and I know that you love…"_

"_Edward, you are runnin off at the mouth and making little sense, I thought you were gonna spit it out." Charlie interrupts my word vomit. _

"_Right, so I love your daughter more than anything. I would like to ask her to be my wife, but if you don't agree then I suppose I have more to prove and I will, if you will just give me a chance…"_

_Renee giggles "Edward, calm down, Charlie, answer that boy with the answer I know you have been itchin to give him for a long time now. Stop making him wiggle like one of your worms on a hook." _

"_You have my wife and my blessing." Charlie nods. He is a man of few word but they get right to the point. _

_Renee runs upstairs and returns quickly. She hands be a dark blue box. I open the box and nestled inside is a ring, and engagement ring. It has a cluster of diamonds, settled tightly together on a thin band. I look at it then back at Renee._

_Charlie is the one that explains. "It was my Mother's. I was given strict instruction, on her deathbed, to only give it to the man I felt worthy of having my daughters hand. Bella knows none of this, so I ask you not tell her." I can't make that promise, because I try not to keep things from Bella, unless it's a surprise._

***End Flash Back* **

"Edward, are you alright? You look a little pale, is supper sitting well?" Bella looks concerned.

I get her calmed down and sat back in her seat. I kneel by her chair and hold up the little dark blue box.

"Bella, I love you. I want you and only you for this life and any to follow. I can't promise that we will always see eye to eye, but I can promise you I will never hurt you purposefully. I will do everything in my power to help you, protect you and give you all I can, if you grant me the honor of being your husband and the privilege of having you as my wife."

"Oh Edward, I don't…" she starts to cry.

**Okay I have given you all what you have been asking for now, you asked for his to propose, you didn't ask for an answer *smirking* if I reach 100 reviews you will get an extra chapter, so leave it in a review…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**AN: alyshia-jean you can have the next chapter now instead of tomorrow. I'm a sucker what can I say. **

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Edward is kneeling before me holding my grandmothers ring.

"Bella, I love you. I want you and only you for this life and any to follow. I can't promise that we will always see eye to eye, but I can promise you I will never hurt you purposefully. I will do everything in my power to help you, protect you and give you all I can, if you grant me the honor of being your husband and the privilege of having you as my wife."

"Oh Edward, I don't…" I start to cry, "I don't want any one other that you either, yes." I nod. He puts the ring on my finger and pulls me up into a kiss.

"Thank you…" kiss "Thank you…" kiss "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Because we can't have wine or champagne we share a piece of triple chocolate cake. After words we go home in the limo. Edward holds me the whole way, I feel so loved, like everything is falling into place.

When we reach the house Edward takes my hand and leads me up the walk way, through the door, and right to our bedroom.

Edward brushes the back of his hand against my cheek. "Bella you have made me the happiest man that ever existed. I feel my face heat up and I look to the floor because I have no idea what to say. "Please Bella, look at me. I don't want you to ever shy away from me. I love you with all that I am."

"Edward I just…I don't know what to say." I can barely speak.

"Then don't say anything, just feel." He laces my hair through his fingers, and kisses me softly. I melt into his him. I feel his other hand slip around my back and slide my zipper, from my dress, down. After he slides the straps off my shoulders it pools at my feet. He kisses my neck with feather light touches from his lips. He slowly moves me to lie on the bed and removes his jacket and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. He starts kissing my chest moving down to my stomach then my abdomen. All of a sudden he stops and looks up at me.

"Bella, when you deliver this baby can we skip any birth control and start on another child of our own?"

I prop myself up on my elbows. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, it is." He looks at me pleadingly.

I think about it for a minute. "What about the wedding, Edward I don't want to be fat walking down the aisle."

"How about this you have seven months left, how about we plan everything now, then six weeks after that we get married and just work on expanding our own little family then? I just feel like I've waited too long for all of this and I am tired of waiting, I want to see _my_ child growing in your belly, I want to make love to you knowing that my child will come from our love. I want to start our happily ever after as soon as possible. I don't want to wait to make you happy anymore because when you're happy I'm delirious."

I feel the tears fall down my cheeks as I nod smiling. "Alright Edward, let's do it, let start our happily ever after."

Edward starts kissing me again, and I can feel him working the button of his pants as he holds himself off me with on hand. I can feel his motions change and I know he has his pants undone and his trying to slide them down to take them off. After a little more wiggling and shaking of the bed he stops. I feel his hardness on my inner thigh, so somewhere in all the moving about he got his boxers off too.

I slide my arms under his and rest my hands on his shoulders as he kisses me. I release him as he slides down my body loving every inch of me. As he places kisses over my stomach again he reaches up and start massaging one of my breasts, and keeps moving down. When he reaches my sopping wet core he releases my breast and place both hands on my hips and softly and slowly slides his tongue over my pleasure zone. I can hear him moaning softly as he continues his ministrations on my body. He seems to take his time, there is no rushing from him and I can honestly say I am not complaining. I slowly wiggle my hips as I feel the warmth start to build in my belly. After I feel the release I give off a quiet moan, making Edward look up at me smiling like a child that is so proud of an "A" he has brought home.

He moves back up my body, stopping at my boobs to suck lightly on my nipples. I feel his finger enter me and I close my legs slightly around his hand. He quickly adds a second finger, adding to my pleasure. I feel him bend his fingers slightly enhancing my pleasure all the more. With Edward's mouth on my nipple and his fingers working their magic I can feel that knot form again. As the knot releases I lift my hips making his fingers go a little deeper and making the pleasure that much better.

I reach between us and stroke him a few times before he pulls away. I pout like a petulant child. "Tonight I want you to feel the pleasure of my love." He says in a whisper as he fills me completely with himself.

I push my head in the pillow with the pleasure he brings me. He keeps a slow steady pace. I lift my hips to match each of his thrusts. Edward knows me so well, after a short while he rolls us over and I am ridding him. He knows that I find it erotic to watch him as he enters me. He is lifting his hips and I raise and lower myself on to his manhood.

I lean back and grab his thighs giving myself more height to rise up and slid down on him. He grabs my hips and keeps a steady pace between us. I hear Edward start to groan softly and I can feel him get harder inside me and I know he is close. I reach my hand between my legs and start rubbing circles on my clit. I finish right behind Edward.

We curl up together, snuggled up in the quiet surrounding, as my stomach growls. I get up and put on Edward's shirt and walk to the kitchen to get anything. I turn back around at the door. "Do you want anything?"

A smirk slowly appears, "what I want- needs to eat."

I shake my head and laugh "okay, do you want anything from the kitchen."

"You and a glass of water, is all." He replies.

I get a bag of chips and water for both of us. I set his water down and he grabs mine setting it down. He pulls me over the top of him. "I really need a kiss" he grins.

"Oh really, I think I can handle that." I give him a kiss and he lets me go so I can roll over him with my bag of chips, and then he gives me my glass of water.

**EPOV**

Bella said yes! Can you believe it; I know I'm having a hard time believing it. I get the world's most amazing wonderful woman ever created.

"Edward, not that I'm complaining but I do have a question." Bella comes into the bathroom as I'm taking a shower.

I poke my head out. "What is it, Love?"

"How did you get Grandma Swan's ring?"

"Well…umm…your parents have it to me." I duck back in the shower.

"Why would they do that? I thought she was buried with this on."

_Thanks a lot Charlie how did you expect me to keep this from her. _

I quickly decide my loyalties lie with my future wife more than her Father I will take whatever ass reaming he gives me. "Bella he said that your Grandmother told him, on her death bed, that she wanted him to give it to the man he felt was worthy of you. So when I went to ask for your hand he told me and asked me not to tell you."

Before I know it the shower curtain is being ripped open and Bella is climbing in the shower with me. "You are the greatest man I have ever known."

She locks her lips to mine and her hand grabs a hold of my hardening cock. I instantly lose my any self-control I could have. I pick her up and put her back against the wall and grind myself into her. Her grip on my shoulder tightens as I slide in and out of her quickly. As she starts moaning I feel her walls clamps down and she milks me completely.

I feel a little upset with myself, at first, for not lasting that long but the look in her eyes tells me that don't matter to her, she got what she needed. So it fades away quickly enough for her to miss it, or not bother to mention it.

"So, I think am engagement party is in order." Bella says as we get dressed.

"Alright, when do you want to have it?" I ask.

"Well soon, I don't want to be all fast and ugly while we try to throw a party."

"Bella no pregnant woman is fat or ugly, least of all you." I wrap my arms around her and I notice she gets a strange look on her face. "What?"

"We I have a question and this is going to sound strange because I should know beings I have had two kids already but this is different…"

"Bella, love what is it?" I ask stopping her rambling.

"Well I am only like nine weeks, that's just over two months."

"Yes Bella I am a doctor and O.B. doctor at that, and a Father, I can do the math. What is wrong?" I am starting to get concerned.

"Well, see I am already starting to get a tight belly and that didn't happen with the boys until I hit the fourth or fifth month."

"Really," I start to run the possibilities through my head. "Why don't we call Emmett and Rosalie and have an ultrasound done, I'll do it myself." I nod my head.

Bella flips her phone open and calls Rosalie. I should have known there was going to be panic.

"Rosalie calm down, I don't think there is a problem…yes Rose I said think…well can you come over please an I will explain, Edward thinks we should do an ultrasound…No Rose calm down I think I would be the first to know if something is wrong, it's just different is all…alright I will see you soon and tell Emmett to slow down I heard those tires, I don't want to raise your kid if I don't have to." She hangs up.

"How long before they are here?" I ask

"Well by the sounds of the tires not long" she turns and heads to the kitchen.

As Bella is getting a drink Rosalie comes charging in. Why Bella insisted on giving them all a key is beyond me. "Bella," Rosalie's panicked voice fills the house and Bella drops her glass of water.

"Damn it Rose I said calm the fuck down, now I have broken glass allover" Bella screams.

"I'll get it, Bella, please go explain to her what you do know so she won't beat me on the way to the hospital" Emmett says pleadingly.

Bella sighs and Goes to talk to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I meant it when I said I don't think anything is wrong. I noticed that my belly is a tightening a little too soon so we would like to get an ultrasound to see what's going on, I know we go see Dr. Maker next week so if you want to wait that's fine…"

"No!" she shakes her head so hard I am surprised it doesn't fall off.

"Alright I am going to check on the mess in the kitchen then we will go in, Edward said he will do it personally."

"It's done" Emmett says from behind me. So we head straight to the hospital Rosalie and Emmett follow us in their car.

When we get there we go straight up to the labor and delivery. Edward tells the nurses what he needs and I am laid on a bed with my jeans open and my shirt pulled up.

First Edward uses the thing that listens to the heart beat. The room is deathly quiet so when the heart beats starts up it sound really loud at first.

"Hmm" Edward says.

"That sounds really fast" I note.

"Yes it does, let's do the ultrasound." He says looking at me.

Rosalie is hovering over me concern etched on her face. Edward pulls the ultrasound machine up next to the bed. When he has it all situated he puts some of that jell shit on me thankfully it was in a warmer. I think he knows how much I appreciate it being warm because he winks at me making me smile.

After a few seconds of moving the wand thing around, we see it, or maybe I should say them.

"Edward…" I look at him.

"I see it too, Love." He says as he takes measurements.

"Well share with the rest of the class please or at least the mommy waiting out here for them. Because to some of us that looks like a couple of blobs. Is the baby okay? Is Bella okay? What in the hell is going on?" Rosalie panics.

"Oh I have a strong feeling I am not about to have a very happy fiancée." Edward smirks at Emmett.

"So, she said yes." Emmett says grinning.

"Of course I said yes you idiot, only a fool would let him go." Bella snaps.

"You know I love you to death and back Bella, but right now I would rather hear about my baby. I need to know if it's alright, then we can talk about wedding stuff okay." I see the pleading in Rosalie's eyes so I nod to Edward and Rosalie looks in his direction.

"Rosalie, all of you children are fine." She breathes a sigh of relief and the room is quiet as Rosalie hugs my stomach and Emmett rubs her back.

Shockingly Emmett is the one to break the silence. "Wait a minute, THEY?" he says looking petrified.

I giggle and Rosalie jerks her head up, and Edward smiles and answers "yes, THEY as in triplets, you are having three, three eggs attached. Congratulations and they all look to be holding well."

Rosalie starts to cry, "Bella, oh my god I owe you my life…three children…Emm can you believe it?"

Emmett hits the floor, passed out cold.

**I know another short one, I'm sorry; I just didn't want to push things. Next chapter will be a month later and the engagement party, where the triplets will be reviled. Leave me a review please… **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**We are now a month later and for those of you who are losing track Bella is now three months along with Rosalie and Emmett's Triplets. **

**Here we go…**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

"Edward, I am getting fat look at this" Bella groans as she pokes at her slightly rounding belly.

"Bella you are creating life, or helping I suppose. You still look good to me." She sighs, "You know" I kiss her neck, "I can't wait until it's our child in there and not our best friends." I kiss down her shoulder.

She drops her head back onto my shoulder with a soft moan.

"Ya know we have a few minutes, everyone is down stairs so the kids will be watched and if we are quiet…"

She turns around and starts kissing me with one hand around my neck, and one hand working my pants. She makes short work of them making them crunch down at my ankles, after she locks the bedroom. I lift her dress and bend her over the bed. She is so wet and ready for me.

"I will be really quiet; I just need to feel you in me. I'm so horny." She whispers over her shoulder.

I grab her waist and slide inside of her. I pimp in and out quickly, making her drop her face into the mattress to muffle her moans. Our breathing picks up and I feel her walls clenching telling me she is close. I push all the way into her and grind my pelvis into her making her fall over the edge, with me coming right behind her.

We straighten out clothes and head down stairs.

"Dude, you look all sexed up, and look at her." Emmett whispers to me. I playfully shove him before I go mingle with the love of my life.

"So what's with the party Bella" Alice asks from across the room causing everyone to become deathly quiet.

Rosalie comes to her side and they take each other's hands as Emmett and I go to their sides. "You first," Rosalie grins.

Bella looks at me so I speak up. "I have asked Bella to be my wife, and in eight months she will be." My face hurts from grinning so much but I just can't stop.

After all the congratulations are given, Rosalie takes her turn.

"And, thanks to Bella, Emmett and I will have not just one baby but three!" All the women crowed around Bella squealing, giggling, congratulating, and complementing.

A short time later the doorbell rings, Bella and I look at each other, everyone that is supposed to be here is here already. Seth goes to the door, with Bella right behind him. Bella is a big girl so go back to laughing with our friends thinking nothing of it.

"You sick son of a…" Bella screams then there is a slap, this captures everyone's attention.

"Dad!" Seth calls out.

Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, and I run to the entry way. Mike Newton is here and has a strong hold on Bella, and for the protection of the babies she isn't fighting.

"Mike you need to let me go, I am pregnant, you will hurt the babies." Bella says calmly. "You got your kiss, now please let me go."

The fact that he put his lips on my girl makes me try to lunge for him. Emmett on the other hand has different ideas. He grabs a hold of me and stops me in my tracks. "Edward if you rush him like that he will fall or worse and Bella will get hurt and so will my kids."

I calm down slightly, and watch Bella. Seth is the one that shocks us all. He slips over to the side of Mike and gave him a nut shot. Mike releases Bella and falls to the floor. Rosalie helps her up and away from the area as Emmett and I roughly help Mike outside and beat on him, a little. Charlie follows a very pissed off Rosalie outside a few minutes later.

"So help me if you hurt a hair on an of my children's heads I will kill you where you stand." She comes out screaming heading right for Mike. As Charlie reads him his rights, clearly arresting him, Rosalie looks at me "Edward, I want her looked at. Is that a possibility?" I see the desperation in her eyes.

"Alright, but you need to know you cannot have another ultrasound until she is past six months, so there for you will not be able to know the sexes until the third trimester." I warn her. I honestly think they are all fine but I can see scared Rosalie is, so I will ease her mind. "Go let Bella know we need to go in."

She turns around and heads to the house hollering for Bella, I turn around and look back to where Charlie has Mike cuffed and Emmett screaming at Mike. I rest my hand on Emmett's shoulder and look at Mike. "What the hell were you thinking, we are all right here and I know you had to have heard about the babies, this is all over town. Not only that you know how many people will defend Bella."

"She was right about Jessica, and I just wanted a woman as loyal as her…I wanted her."

"You know, Edward, it sounds like he is coveting your wife." Emmett laughs sinfully.

"That's exactly what he's doing." I glare at Mike, and then turn to Charlie "We are pressing charges, whatever we can. I want him in jail and with no way to get to Bella. I need to go check on the babies. Are you coming Emmett."

We leave Charlie to take Mike in and get in our cars to go to the hospital.

"There we go, here they are, all three, look, one, two, and three. They are all connected and looking really good. I don't see any problems." Rosalie breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Edward, I really do appreciate this." Rosalie says through her tears.

"No problem, just remember to tell Dr. Maker when you go to your next appointment." I warn her.

***One Week Later***

**BPOV**

"Come on Mom, it's time to get up." Seth shakes me gently. "You shut your alarm off, are you feeling okay?" he looks concerned.

"I'm sorry baby; I'm just a little tired. I'm coming, let me get dressed." I softly squeeze his hand.

"Okay, I will get us all some cereal and…" that's all he gets out and I am dashing to the bathroom dry heaving because I have nothing in my stomach. "I'm callin Aunt Rose; she can take us to school. You are nasty sick." He says leaving before I can object.

"Bella, are you alright?" I am being shaken again, this time by Rose.

Groaning I sit up "The kids!" I fell asleep again on my bathroom floor.

"They are down stairs, eating. Seth called and said you are sick." She touches my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"It's called morning sickness, Rose. Will you take them to school please?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. Do you want me to call Edward?"

"No, I will be fine in a while. This happens." I pull myself up with Rose's help.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water" I sigh.

She helps me to the couch and gets me some water before taking the kids to school.

"Yeah I will be working from my laptop today, need the Newton case details sent to me. Thanks Sabrina." She hangs up. "Hey sleepy head, did you get some more rest?" I nod.

"I'm going to go make some coffee." I get up and head to the kitchen. There is a full pot waiting for me. "Rosalie, who made coffee?"

"Seth told me it helps you, he said you pretend it's leaded." I laugh at my oldest son. As I get my coffee and go back to the front room. "You know I almost yelled at you for drinking coffee, but Seth explained what you guys are doing. I think its sweet Edward is giving up caffeine too. He really is good to you Bella."

I smile and look at my left ring finger. "Yeah I know" I sigh "You know I won't be going back on birth control after I have your kids." I keep looking at my ring.

"Oh," she sounds shocked, "really, are you okay with that idea."

I look at her like she was run over by a stupid bus. "Would I be doing it if I wasn't? Rose I'm ready, I want to make this family bigger and I am almost thirty. He is it for me. I feel strangely calm about all of this too. I think that's how I know this is right where I belong. He is going to adopt the boys and I am going to adopt Amanda" I smile.

"Really…wow…look at that smile. I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time." Rose gushes.

"I finally am getting it Rose, my happily ever after, I am finally getting it. Who would have thought my prince charming was a doctor?"

Rosalie just laughs at my dreamy state.

As the day wears on I start to feel better I keep down the crackers I ate this morning, and the coffee I drank. So, I fold my laundry and put it all away. Rosalie stays with me the whole day, until Edward gets home. She goes with me to get the kids and keeps me company while I cook our supper. She declines my offer to stay and leaves as Edward announces his appearance.

"I'm home." After being mulled by the kids he comes into the kitchen and kisses me, "You know, there is nothing better than coming home, from a long day of screaming women, to beautiful woman and damn good smelling food." I smirk at him and turn around. "Bella," he wraps his arms around my waist, "I have a question." I nod for him to continue. "How opposed to being a house wife are you?"

"Edward I basically am now, I work from home." I smile at him.

"Yeah, I suppose your right, I just though rather than work for Newton because now that is son his going to jail, his Father might be a little upset and fire you." Edward says. "You are working on that book too, so why can't you just do that, and enjoy being home; I can take care of us."

"Edward, I do work on my book now around Newton's work, and if Newton decides to fire me because his son attacked me then we will deal with that then. I don't foresee that happening though."

"Bella, I just want you as stress free as possible, because all the pregnancy stuff now and the ones I plan to have in the future" he smirks, "will be hard enough" I giggle, "I'm serious I want to fill our new house with children, that is the reason I have so many bedrooms and floors, and the full basement. Bella, are you sure this is what you want though?"

I turn around to hide my smirk because I am going to shut him up once and for all. "You know what, now that I think about it. I think after these three I'm done."

I look at him out of the corner of my eye, he looks depressed. "Oh okay" is his response.

"Edward, I was kidding. I have told you over and over we want the same things, so calm down." I reach up and touch his face, "Edward, we have made a plan let's stick with it. We will be moving into our new house in four months and then we will deliver Rosalie and Emmett's babies, and after that we will get married and start working on expanding our own family. Don't worry so much about anything else. As for my job, if Newton fires me then I will stay home and devote my free time to my book. Okay…" I kiss his check then finish supper.

After we get the kids to bed that night, Edward walks in to our bedroom and strips, climbing into bed naked. That is a little different, he usually has boxers on but I go with it. I put on my shorts and tank top and crawl in with him.

He scoots closer to me and whispers in my ear. "I need you love, are you really tired?"

"Not really, I think I can be persuaded to stay awake." I giggle.

He wastes to time and start kissing my neck right behind my ear. He hits that spot that instantly gets me worked up. I reach my hand back and grab him firmly, he is already hard. I move my hand up and down making him moan. His hand sneaks over my waist and slips between my legs, to my dampening lower regains. He runs his finger through my slit light hitting my clit, making my hips jump in response.

I roll so I am facing him and go back to stroking him, and returns to fingering me. This time though he is rubbing my nib with his thumb as he moves his finger in and out of me. I move my hips, to match the motions of his finger. I feel his pre-cum wet my hand adding lubrication so I speed up my hand. All of a sudden Edward grabs my wrist, as he curls his finger inside me. I make a humming noise, and he starts to wiggle his inside me. Instantly that fire rolls through my body making me coat his hand with my release.

"Bella, will you _please _get on your hands and knees…" he practically begs, so I comply. As he lines up behind me, he leans down over my back, keeping his weight off me. "Bella, it's not nice to tease people, especially someone who is going to be your husband. Now, remember that spanking I said you would get; I'm cashing it in now." He breathes in my ear.

He stands back up and I feel his hand connect with my ass, not hard but hard enough to turn me on. He lines himself up with me but doesn't move, so I lean back to make him enter me. That earns me another glorious slap to the ass. I let out a soft moan, and Edward slips his fingers between my lower lips.

"Damn, that makes you wet as hell." He observes.

"Edward, please…"

"Please what, you want another?" he slaps my ass again. I never thought I would actually like this but damn this feels so good. As he enters me I feel a rougher pinch to my ass and I squeak a little, making him chuckle.

I look over my shoulder and smirk at him, batting my eyes. He raises a brow in response and grabs my hips and starts sliding in and out in a quick pace. I drop my head to the mattress. I figure if he wants to get a little 'kinky' than so can I. So I turn to face him again, "that all you got angel?" Oh boy was I rewarded. He grabs my hips harder and starts slamming into me. It feels so good I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. He keeps is pace quick, and keeps pounding deep in me. I feel myself heat up and I know I am not far from coming.

"Oh yeah, come for me, Love." Edward whispers so softly I almost miss it. At that I lose it, I come so hard I drop to my elbows, but Edward keeps going with small groans of pleasure.

He stops, and pulls out as I am climbing to my next orgasm. I look over my shoulder and see him grab his pillow then motion for me to lay on it. I roll over and he puts my hips on the pillow, then pulls me closer to him and pushes into me again. He hits everything inside me and it feels so good. I feel my eyes roll back in my head with pleasure. He keeps pounding into me with grunts and groans falling from his lips.

He starts to stiffen inside me, "Love come with me please." He begs. I reach down between us to stimulate my swollen nub. We both climax together, and swear I black out for a minute. We both whisper "fuck" as he leans over me, keeping his weight on his elbow as he kiss me while running the fingers of his other hand through my hair.

"I love you" He pulls the pillow out from under me and we both situate the right way in the bed.

"I love you too" I rest my head on his chest and with being so relaxed I fall asleep fast.

"So, doc, how are my kids?" Emmett's booming voice echoes in the room.

"Well, Emmett I can say the make shift mom looks good so there for the babies must be doing well, they have strong heart beats so I don't see any problems."

'Why am I so tired then?"

"Well Bella, you have three children growing inside you not just one so a lot of things will be different. I recommend you rest as much as you can. Enlist the help of the original parents here" he grins.

"Oh I am there, you are so resting all the time for the next six months missy and when we move you, you do nothing." Rosalie perks up. "We are not going to hurt my angels."

So this is what I am subjected to, wonderful.

"Wait what about sex, are you taking that away again?" I am going to be so pissed if he does.

"No, there is no need for that as long as it isn't to tiring on your body. Right now we need to make sure your body is not too strained or it will strain the babies. Your boyfriend is an OB, I will call him and go over your restrictions." He answers.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I look at Rosalie and worry in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry, I'm all over this as long as you help me – help you." I smile.

She smiles back "I got your back babe" we hug and the doctor lets us leave.

This is how the next six months go; rest, and relaxation, only getting up to cook and move to my bed or go to the bathroom.

***Six Months Later* **

"Edward, wake up!" he shoots up, "I think we need to call Rosalie and Emmett." I just get the words out and the bed is soaked because my water has broken…

**I know I made a huge jump there but if you have ever had a complicated pregnancy you know it is really boring and there isn't much to it but whining and complaining about being bored. So next chapter we will have three new members to the crew.**

**Oh a little extra something, pandbear07 and I are working on a story together it called 'Collage, Viagra, & Happily Ever Afters' we will be posting it soon and I will send out another notice when it is posted. It's a humorous story, so we hope you like it.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**We are six months later and Bella is ready to deliver and the wedding is now a month and a half away…**

**jan319 you were my one hundredth reviewer…here is the extra chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

"Edward, wake up!" he shoots up, "I think we need to call Rosalie and Emmett." I just get the words out and the bed is soaked because my water has broken…

"Oh shit, okay." He grabs his phone as he rounds up all my stuff. "Rosalie…everything's fine…yes its time, meet us there…okay." He hangs up the phone.

"Well I guess I'm delivering another friends baby." Edward chuckles.

"LEAH! Edward go wake Leah. She needs to know we are leaving…Ahhh…and she has to get the kids to school."

"I'll go wake her, you change your pants. Are you okay or will you need my help?"

"No, I need you to wake Leah please. The kids will need her." He nods and leaves, while I change.

"Son of a bitch." I scream. I almost forgot what the pain was like…almost. This is a harsh reminder.

"Oh, Bella you got this." Rosalie encourages me on.

_Of course you think that, you're not here now are you. _

"Alright, Love, you are ready. It's time to push."

Rosalie grabs one hand and Emmett takes the other and I sit up slightly to push. This is a sad way to show woman are the stronger sex.

I push through another contraction. "Damn Bella you are going to break my hand" Emmett whines.

"Emmett shut up; she is bringing our children in to this world let her squeeze all she wants."

"Last push, Love, here we go." Edward says.

"Edward I love you but…last push, my ass I have two more kids to get out yet." I push and the first one comes out.

I don't have much time because the second one is following with continuous contractions. By the time we are working on getting the third one out I am having a hard time breathing. There was no time for any pain medications and I think have been pushing my body a little too hard. I start to feel nauseous and extremely tired.

"Edward, I can't…do this anymore. It's too much…to fast." Even my eyes lids are heavy and I am panting heavily.

"Bella, please just a little more. I'll pay for your house; just bring me my last child. You know I will and can too. Now that Esme has paid for their collages." Rosalie pleads with tears in her eyes.

I feel a contraction hit me and I sit up in pain. "Rose, I don't give a shit about the damn house, I aint doin this for money. Damn it" I scream and push as hard as I can.

"Hey Edward, is she supposed to sweat so much?" Emmett asks "She is soaked"

"Tasha, get a cool rag and blot her head she needs to cool down." His voice sounds panicked.

"I got it" Rose rips the rage away and starts rubbing it over my forehead. She softly speaks words of encouragement again.

After a round of pushing Edward unconsciously yells at Emmett. "Damn you Emm…why the hell did you have to be so big. "

"What" Poor Emmett looks confused.

"Your broad shoulders have been passed down to one of your children. They are so broad that I don't know if I can get this out without a C-section."

"No! You are not cutting me open damn it I have enough marks on my belly," I scream as I am hit with another wave of pain.

I sit up and push so hard everything hurts, and then everything happens in fast forward.

"Damn it Bella stop!" Edward screams.

Then a baby cries, as a teary eyes Rosalie leans over me. "Thank you so much Bella, I owe you my life."

I feel so tired and worn out. Then everything just disappears.

**EPOV**

"God Damn It You Two! What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed her." I turn around and hit a call button, as I finish sewing Bella up. She has a good sized tear that not uncommon in natural births, usually we even cut them a little but this just went to quickly. In the mere minutes it takes to get here Bella was already half way dilated.

"Yes,"

"This is Dr. Cullen I am in delivery room three I need more help in here NOW!" I turn back to Rosalie and Emmett. "So help me if she doesn't wake up you two will pay for it. Emmett call her parents" he starts to say something, "NOW!" He dashes from the room.

"Edward, what's going on?" Rosalie asks as nurses come flowing in.

"She needs oxygen, Now, use the mask and open it up. I need someone to keep her cool she is too flush. Rosalie step back now, please go wait out there" I ask as I put in the last stitch and stand up lowering the sheet to cover Bella's lower half.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I am so pissed I blow my top. "What's wrong Rosalie, what's wrong? You have got to be kidding. You pushed her, you guilted her into to pushing more, when I said stop. You knew damn well she would do all she could to give you what you wanted most." I yell at her as I continue to tend to Bella. "Now if she wakes up I don't know if she will be able to have more kids. You pushing her like that made her push harder and she may have messed up her pelvis bone. It might not support another child. I hope her happiness was worth it Rose now get out!" I'm sure she will wake up but I'm not positive. Her body took one hell of a beating for Rosalie's greatest love.

When we get Bella's temperature down, her blood pressure is stabilized, and her breathing some-what back to normal I walk out of the room.

"Edward, what happened?" Renee asks.

I explain everything to them, from beginning to end.

"Bella's always been the stubborn type, she will be fine." Charlie says "Can we see her?"

"Yes, she does have a breathing tube in her nose, but its only to help her breathe, her body is really tired. She is asleep right now, but she should wake up tomorrow. I hope anyway."

Rosalie comes walking back as I open the door for Bella's parents. "I don't want you here until she wakes up. Even then I would much rather you stay away and let her heal. As is she will be worried about your children more that herself." I can't even look at her I am still so pissed off.

"Edward, you know that is not what Bella would want." Renee touches my arm. I sigh heavily and nod. "Come on Rosalie." A teary eyed Rosalie follows them.

"Hey Edward, man, I am so sorry…"

"Emmett, I can't do this right now. I know you need to know its okay and I can't give that to you right now. My love put a lot on the line for your love and you to have not one but three babies. I can't do this." I walk away throwing my hands in the air.

***The Next Day***

"Hello"

"Leah, my mother will come and sit with Billy and Amanda, bring Seth. We need him." I know it's a cheap shot and Bella will kill me when she wakes up, but she will be awake to kill me.

"Oh okay, is everything alright?"

"I don't know, I will call my mother now." I hang up without a good bye.

I call my mother…

"Edward, what's wrong dear?"

"Hey Mom, I need you to go to the house and watch the kids please, Leah is bringing Seth to me."

"Oh no, Bella…" she gasps.

"Yeah, he seems to have the strongest bond with her, maybe he can get her to wake up."

"I am leaving now dear."

I head to Bella's room and there is Rosalie sitting vigil over Bella's side. I still feel anger in my heart, but understanding is slowly seeping in, I can't seem to stop it.

"Edward, I didn't…"

I hold up my hand "Just please don't, I have Seth coming. She will wake up."

"At least you didn't yell at me. That's a step in the right direction." She says calmly. "Do you think it's a good idea to have Seth come into this?"

I take a deep calming breath. "First off Rosalie, my son and how I handle him is not your concern, second, yes I do believe he is the one I need. Their bond is so strong it breaks through everything. She may love all our children equally but there is something there with Seth." I look at her, so she can see my eyes. "Now, that being said listen to me on this, your family is no longer in mine. Don't question me again. I will be her husband, she trusts me to make the right decisions and I have worked really hard to get that trust. Let me take care of what's mine."

"Dad," I hear my son call from the hall. I spin around and head for the door.

"Seth, hey right here." He turns to see me.

"She's not okay is she?" he sighs. I shake my head no. "I had a bad felling when she screamed in the middle of the night." He bobs his head.

"We need her to wake up, think you can help."

He shrugs "I can try." I lead him in to Bella's room.

"Rosalie, Bella needs time with our son. Let's give them some space." She nods sadly but gets up and leaves I follow behind her.

**BPOV**

"So anyway, Billy thought it was funny. I told him I was going to tell you and he begged me not to. I thought it was kinda funny..." I hear my son's voice.

"Dad says you need to wake up. He can't seem to do it so he called me. That is really sorta funny too. Seriously though, Mom you need to wake up. Auntie Rose has her babies now I need you to come back to us. Will you please some back to me? I don't want to have to let Dad down. You are so close to everything, don't give up now. You should see Dad, his hair is such a mess, way worse than normal." He laughs.

"Seth, don't make fun of your Dad, it's not nice." I speak softly. I am still really tired but not near as bad as giving birth.

"Hey Mom, you really are a super hero aren't you?" Seth chuckles. He rushes to the door and flings it open. "SHE'S AWAKE!" he screams.

Seconds later my room is filled with chatter and excited people. It's a little overwhelming. I have my Mom asking how I am, Rose is apologizing over and over, _and over,_ again, my Dad is saying his 'I told you so's', Edward is checking my vitals and thanking Seth, while Emmett is going on about how awesome I did. Seth stays quiet, he locks eyes with me and then he lifts a brow and smiles; I weakly smile back at him and nod slowly. I know what he is going to do and I'm more than okay with it.

"Okay, HEY! Everyone Shut UP." My son bellows to everyone in the room. Edward looks out of the corner of his eye and his lips lift on one side. "You all got your look, now my Mom needs it quiet. Get the hell out, before she loses her mind." No I don't condone swearing but come on Seth has been through hell in his young life.

Everyone looks between Seth and Edward shocked. My parents leave, my Dad chuckling and my Mom saying she will see me later. Everyone else stays put.

"You heard my son, out." Edward backs Seth up.

Everyone walks out muttering and grumbling. "I'm sorry" I say to Edward when the room is quiet again.

"As you should be," he raises a brow, "but I would expect nothing less from you, Love. I want you to relax for now. I'll come back and check on you in a while."

"Bring me my other children to" I pout.

He chuckles "I will call my Mom."

He leaves, and then Seth climbs in my bed with me and we both take a nap.

**SPOV**

I wake up from my nap with my Mom and she is still asleep. I get up and move to the couch that's in her room and watch her from there.

_So you did as I asked, thank you. Aunt Rosie has her babies and my Mom is fine. You have made my family so happy. Thank you…_

**BPOV**

"Mom," I hear my little girls voice waking me up. I open my eyes and there is Esme, and my other two children.

I notice its dark outside and Seth is on the couch with a hand held game. "Hello, Love. You sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm" I nod. I do feel rested "Where is Rosalie, how are the babies?"

"You are feeling better. You did really well Bella, they are all in the nursery. Rosalie is worried about you; I will go get her now."

"Please, I'm sure I scared her too." I smile sadly.

"Oh I think she is more upset with me." He fills me in on what was said. "I'm sure she understands you were just worried." I pat his hand.

He leaves to go get Rosalie.

"Oh my god Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't think…" Rosalie starts before I can even see her.

"Stop" I hold up my hand, "do you have all three of your children?" she nods with tears in her eyes "that's all that matters then. Congratulations Mama."

"Oh my god, Bella thanks you so much" she leans down and hugs me tightly.

"I was my pleasure." I pat her back. "Now are you allowed to bring me those babies or do I have to go to them?"

"Edward?" Rosalie asks.

"I will have them brought here." He says. "I would like you to stay there for at least the rest of the night.

Rosalie and Edward leave, when they return with Emmett there have two little girls and a boy. "They are beautiful." I gush.

"Bella, we would love to introduce you to, Izzy, Marie, and Steven. We named the girls after you because you did all of this. We had no way of naming the boy after you."

"Rose you didn't have to do that." I smile with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, you will also be named at next of kin in our wills."

"Okay people need to stop handing me their kids, like this" I joke. "I can't be all their god mothers." I chuckle.

Edward comes to the side of my bed as, I'm holding little Izzy, and kisses my head. I look up at him and smile.

"Soon, really soon this will be ours in my arms." I smile brightly.

His face drops. "Bella, Love that might not happen. This put a lot of strain on your pelvis. I don't know if you can carry any more safely." He looks down sadly.

"Edward, you want more right?" he nods sadly. "Well so do I, and when I want something this bad I WILL have it."

**I know these have been short lately but I don't want to bore you with run on nonsense. I hope you like it anyway. Next chapter is the wedding, six weeks later. Leave me a review please…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay guys I have been having horrible trouble with FF and then life has handed me a batch of sour lemons and that's hard to make lemon-aid with. I will be changing my posting days to Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on. Now I am going to run and hide while you read on…enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

**SPOV**

_Finally my family becomes complete. I will have a Dad that will be there for me and not hurt my Mom, a sister to look out for and play with. Now we can all be happy, thank you fate for everything._

**EPOV**

Today is the day, the day everything will be made right. Bella will be my wife by tonight. I will be the man that gives her everything she deserves and then some. Today, I will get all I have ever wanted, and my daughter will have the family that she deserves. A Mom that wants her, and brothers to look out for her, and play with her, a complete family.

I will have sons to play T-ball, soccer, and football with, boys to wrestle with…boys that will carry my name. I will have sons. There is nothing on this planet that could make a man happier.

As I stand in my old room I think about all I have been through and where I am heading. Both of my sons are at my sides complaining about wearing a tux. If I wasn't worried about looking like a pussy in front of my boys I would probably cry right now with how happy I am.

"Dad, do I have to wear this thing the whole night. I can't move it's so uncomfortable." Seth messes with his cuffs and tie again.

"Yeah" Billy backs him up.

"Boys, if you take them off at all tonight I think your mother might just scream. So let's work hard to make her happy." Bella has been watching everything, swearing if she finds one problem all bets are off. So I have been on top of everything that could go wrong. That was not easy either, because Bella has planned everything out. So I enlisted the help of my Mother to interfere with any problems that head in Bella's direction.

Rosalie says this is what Bella does. She sabotages her own happiness out of fear.

"Hey Seth, go check on your Mom, make sure she is doing okay." I whisper in a conspiring tone. He laughs but leaves the room.

**BPOV**

"I cannot believe there has not been one mistake." I grin, but it quickly fades with the next thought. "Wait, what if this means that my marriage will be hell. What if this is that Trojan Horse."

"Holy shit Bella you are the only one I know that can make that leap" Alice shakes her head.

"She's right Bella. Look how many times you have kicked that man and he still keeps coming back. Now you want to rip his shit off and shove it up his ass like that. I thought you are in love with him." Rose shakes her head.

"I am" I defend.

"Well then stop being a runaway bride." My oldest son says coming into the room.

"You watch way too many movies." I giggle.

"Dad sent me, he want to make sure you're okay, and I want to know if I have to wear this thing all night long." He says tugging at his tux.

I grin. "You can take it off at the reception. Until then you have to be uncomfortable like the rest of us. "You ready to give your Mom away, big man." I grin at him.

He nods "Yeah, finally. I thought Aunt Ali was right for a while."

I look at Alice then back at him. "Oh really and what did Aunt Ali say?"

"She said you were gonna be emo for the rest of your life." I give Alice a dirty look and she giggles.

Esme comes in the room "Alright ladies it's time."

"I'm going to head back to Dad. Oh hey Mom, you look rockin. Dad is gonna freak." He smirks and all of us laugh.

Amanda dances in the room. "Mom you look awesome!" she gasps. "You should see Daddy, he looks nice too." She grins.

"I'm sure. Okay… let's go." We all line up.

The boys are waiting at the doors for me with my Dad. Amanda opens the doors and leads the way. I figured it was symbolism enough as she is giving me her Father. Rosalie and Alice follow her to meet Emmett and Jasper.

The music changes and the boys take the first step. My Dad and I follow right behind them. When we reach the groom Edward has a smile that could light up the world on his face. My Dad stays at my side as the boys stand in front of me as the preacher begins.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do" The three men who have been my world answer him.

The boys shake Edwards hand and my Father puts my hand in Edward's, then we turn and the preacher begins.

**EPOV**

While Bella is lead down the aisle to me, I remember the day I first met her in the grocery store. Who would have thought a woman I met in produce would be my wife.

The boys have their part in giving Bella to me, it seemed appropriate beings they have been her life since the day they came in to this world. Amanda led her to me, which seemed as appropriate, as well, considering she got me my first date with her Mom.

The preacher says the traditional vows. Amanda held Bella's ring for me and Seth had my ring for Bella. After the preacher pronounced us man and wife the boys came up and shook my hand as Amanda gave Bella a hug.

"Now you really are my Mother." Amanda says making the crowd erupt in an echoes of 'awww'.

We all turn and face the crowd and the children lock hands with Seth in the middle. His head is held high as he holds his brother and sister's hands and they lead the family up the aisle and stairs.

The girls take Bella to freshen up as the boys and I wait for her to return. When she comes out she has a big smile with Amanda by her side. Rosalie hurries back downstairs, she is to inform the DJ when we are ready to enter.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the Cullen Family" the children walk again leading the way in. Yes, we all have the Cullen name. My parents made sure to have the boy's names changed the same day as Bella's, so now the entire family carries the last name. A round of applause erupts and the kids look back at us and smile.

After eating Rosalie and Emmett give the toast. Rosalie goes first.

She clears her throat. "Bella has always had this strange childhood notion that her prince charming would be her happily ever after, and they fate would bring them together. After many hits against that brick wall with her head, I say it's about time. Edward I couldn't find a better prince charming for my best friend, my sister, someone she can be madly in love with. I knew the day you stood up to Jake, you were it. You will both make mistakes but you two are so strong together I know in my heart you will be together forever, living happily ever after. To Edward and Bella" She raises her glass.

Emmett takes his turn. "The day Edward divorced his Ex he swore he would never get married again. "It's just a waste of time" he said. Then he went shopping and to some kiddie fair and that was all there was to it. He was so bent out of shape over this girl. He started talking about families and houses and forever. I didn't understand how someone could do that to my friend, but them when I figured out it was Bella, all I can say is I should have known. She ran he chased her. She hid, he found her. She brought hell to his door step and he fought it by her side. These two are two strong people separately but when you out them together, I think everyone would agree when I say, world look the hell out. They are latterly peanut butter and jelly. So I say this with my whole heart, you guys rock. To Edward and Bella" the room erupted in laughter.

Bella wipes away her tears and hugs them both, as the DJ announces that its time for the bouquet and guarder toss. Amanda catches the bouquet and I think I am having a heart attack. Bella comes up and kisses me resolving my panic to just worry of the future. Next a chair is brought out and Bella sits down as the guys lift me to remove her guarder. Bella's face is beat red as I hold up the guarder like a first place trophy. I through it over my shoulder and Bella winks at the person that caught it. I turn to see who it is and it is none other than my son Billy. He has a huge smile on his face holding up said guarder, like he won a prize.

"Just like his Dad" Bella says standing next to me taking my arm. I give her a smirk and the DJ announces the first dance. I take my wife to the dance floor and hold her close. I bask in the love that we share as I dance with her. Everything moves along nicely, and stays as traditional as Bella wanted.

After while Bella goes to change her dress, so she will confortable during the long drive. She comes down in a while dress with thick shoulder straps but lose on the legs. She has changed from her heels to white ballet flats. Her hair is let down and flowing at her waist. We head out, to start our week long honeymoon. The kids blow bubbles over the path as we walk to my Volvo. Bella waves and hollers for the kids to behave for their grandparents.

**BPOV**

We pull up in front of Mt Baker Lodging Edward goes in gets the key and comes back out heading to the cabin farthest to the back. Edward carries all the bags in as I look around.

The living room gives a breathtaking view of the mountains and is wide open with big cushioned, swayed furniture in it facing a fireplace. Wildlife pictures and mounts are on every wall.

I walk into the kitchen, everything is wood. The cabinets, table, and the car are all a light oak color. There are oak stools with black cushions on them at the bar. All of the appliances are state of the art and white. It all looks so clean. It has a coffee pot, toaster, and even a can opener.

I continue on to the bed rooms. They have big fluffy beds with oak dresser and night tables. They feel so warm and inviting. There are mirrors on the walls and giant windows so you can see the mountains while you lay in bed. There is fishing pictures and mounted fish in them.

It all leads back around to the living room where the staircase leading to the loft is. I walk up to the loft and there is a balcony off a game room facing the mountains. You can tell the mountains are a focal point for this cabin, but it is so lovely. The loft has a pool table, book shelf, and more big furniture in it. I walk through the room to go look out on the balcony and there is a hot tub. This whole place is beyond amazing.

I feel Edward's warm arms wrap around me, so I melt into him. "This is so amazingly beautiful." I sigh.

"Not near as beautiful as you though" he kisses me.

Edward breaks our kiss and picks me up carrying me to the master suit, laying me gently on to the bed.

He keeps eye contact with me as his hand roams up my body. Slowly he lowers his mouth to mine and kisses me gently massaging my tongue with his. Everything about all of his movements is soft and sensual. I run my fingers through his hair kissing him back trying to convey all the love I have for him.

He sits up on his heels pulling me on his lap. Reaching behind me he slowly lowers my zipper. After it is down he slides both his hands under my straps and moves my dress clear of my breasts, revealing my bra, he kisses the tops of by breasts over my bra line. It feels so good I drop my head beck in pleasure. He takes that opportunity to spread kisses up to my neck.

He lifts me off his lap and stands up pulling me with him. My dress falls off scrunching at my feet. I slide my hands inside Edward's jacket and push it off his shoulders letting it hit the floor. I move slowly and swiftly through the buttons of his shirt, letting that join the jacket on the floor. I run my hands down his chest to his pants. I release the button and lower the zipper letting them fall to the floor. Edward pushes his boxers down and sets me on the edge of the bed, I scoot back so I am in the center of it and he moves to cover my body with his. Kissing my stomach and making a trail up until he connects with my lips. His hand slides down my body stopping between my legs rubbing on my nub. I am instantly wet, by his touch. He uses that to his advantage and slides his fingers in me. That is how I am brought to climax the first time.

As I come down from my love induced high Edward hovers over me. His head is at my entrance; I look into his eyes and grant him the unnecessary permission. He pushes into me filling me. I feel every inch of him as he moves his hips pushing himself in and pulling out. It has been a month and a half since we have been able to enjoy each other so neither of us last long.

We both snuggle in together, tired and worn out from the day and fall asleep quickly.

***The Next Morning***

I am woken up with Edward's head between my legs, enjoying and early breakfast.

We get up and shower together, to save some water, and I go and make French toast and bacon for an actual breakfast.

That afternoon we go for a hike, and come home for lunch. After I clean up I go look for Edward. I find him in the loft, playing pool. An idea strikes me.

I climb up on the pool table and block Edward's next move. Looking up at him through my lashes I smile, trying to be seductive. It works he drops the pool stick and pulls me up to him and flips me to lay flat on the pool table. He makes short work of my pants and top and dives in for an afternoon snack. His tongue circles over my swelling clit. Working fast he pulls me over the edge.

I look at him over hooded eyes and watch him drop his own pants and climb on the table with me. He flips me over and takes me doggie style on the pool table. Pounding into me from behind, he hits every wall and nails my sweet spot with every thrust. Hearing him moaning and panting drives my hormones into over drive.

Edward wraps my hair around his hand and pulls lightly moving my head back. It doesn't hurt in all honesty it arouses me even more. I fall over the edge with a scream, and Edward stops still completely engulfed and I feel his warm seed fill me up.

"That was the best pool lesson ever" I smirk as I roll over.

Leaning over me cadging me in his arms he chuckles at me. "Well I aim to please."

We get dressed, for a short time. That is how we spend the remainder of the honeymoon, in the hot tub, quite a few times, thirds on the pool table, the dining room table, the kitchen counters, and in front of the fireplace had to be my favorite.

Our week is up and we head home. On the way, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what it is and I can't place anything being wrong so I try to let it go. It nags me getting worse, and I start to feel a bit sick, as we get closer to home. So I call Esme.

"Hello dear," he says perky as ever.

"Esme are the children all alright?"

"Yes dear, Leah dropped off little Jake this morning and said to send him home with you. That you wouldn't mind…"

"No that's fine but Leah has today off, I remember her saying that." I mention confused.

"Oh no dear she wasn't in her work clothing, she was dressed normally." Esme informs me.

"Hmm, okay we'll be there in about forty five minutes."

"Alright no hurry," she chirps.

**EPOV**

"Mom, Dad, we missed you." Billy comes running up with Amanda right behind him and Seth walking casually with a strange look on his face. My mother comes up behind carrying J.J.

"Seth has been like this since Leah dropped Jacob off." My mother nods point at Seth with her head.

"Seth," Bella looks at him "I know sweetie, but I don't know what to tell you." Seth just nods slowly, looking down at his shoes. "Come here Jake." Bella reaches for him and as usual he practically flies to her.

We all head home right away Bella and I have some unpacking to do. We walk inside and Seth calls out for Leah right away.

"Aunt Leah…" he is met with silence. "Aunt Leah…" still nothing. Her car is here so we know she is here.

"Maybe she is in the shower" I shrug.

"I'm gonna go check her room." Seth says.

"I go with you." Bella says as she puts the toddler in the playpen. They walk up stairs to Leah's room and I take our stuff to our room.

"EDWARD!" Bella screams. I take off to Leah's room. Seth has a piece of paper in his hand and a tear falling from his face, as Bella is standing in shock. Leah's body is lifeless on the bed like she is sleeping. I take the paper from Seth.

_Bella and Edward_

_I just couldn't do it anymore. Every time I looked at my little boy I saw the love of my life. I need to be with him my heart will never feel whole. Please take my son and raise him as your own. He deserves to be a Cullen. Don't tell him what I've done please he doesn't need to know I ran away from him. Please forgive me I just wasn't strong enough to do this._

_I love you all_

_Leah_

"Edward, do something please." Bella begs.

I go to Leah's side and check for a pulse, but she is cool and I can find no sign of life in her. I know there is no point in CPR she has been dead for far too long.

"Bella, there is nothing I can do. We need to call an ambulance and have her taken to the hospital. They will take care of everything else."

That night Bella brought Jake into our room to sleep. She wanted the last of Jake and Leah close. It is amazing how a week can start out so happy and end so sad. I want to be so mad at Leah for abandoning her child like that, and hurting my wife so badly, but I find it hard because she left him in the best hands possible, and I can't say I would be able to live without Bella. Maybe for our children, I could but I know it would be hard. I hold Bella tighter at the thought of losing her.

"Edward, we need to file the papers to change his name. Leah wants him to be a Cullen." Bella's voice is firm but slightly dead. My heart shatters from her pain.

"I will have my parent's lawyer draw up the paperwork in the morning."

That's how we have four children now…

**I am so outta here now before I am murdered in my sleep. Leave the butt chewing in a review please…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns all right to twilight. **

**Peeks out hoping its safe…**

**Here's chapter 18**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Leah has been given a traditional Native American burial and was set to rest next to Jacob. Leah's folks never even made an appearance. Edward and I handled all that was needed. We followed Leah's will to a 'T' and in three weeks J.J will be a Cullen. So I suppose he won't be a Jr. anymore. He will always be J.J to all of us though. We walked through the doors of the house and Seth stops in the hall and spins to face me and Jake.

"Mom, he clearly looks different what do we say to him when he is older?" Seth is not upset about us adopting Jake, in fact he says he will be more than happy to give any kids that lose their parents a home and a big brother, and that Jake is lucky to have a Mom that won't leave him. A super hero Mom is what he calls me. Little does he know, I will have to leave some day.

"We will tell him his Mother died but she loved him dearly." I answer with a nod.

"Mom, that's just crazy you can't tell a person their Mom, killed herself." Seth looks shocked.

"No, we will tell him his Mother died in her sleep."

"So we will lie to him." Seth crosses his arms in disagreement.

"Seth I am the Mother, you will do well to remember that" I take Jacob and leave Seth in the hall. I know he doesn't understand but I am in no mood to argue with a child.

I change Jacob and put him down for a nap. I have chosen to leave him in his Mother's room just remove all of her things. They have been moved to a storage unit so one day if he so chooses he may have them. The letter Leah wrote along with the one to his future wife, however are locked away in the office safe. None of the children know about it so Jacob will be safe from the truth. It may not be the wisest of decisions but I would much rather carry the burden than have him blame himself for his Mother's death.

I am still upset with Leah for acting in such a foolish manner. I know she knew I would take her son and love him as my own after all I do have his brother but I still wish she would have been strong enough to take care of him here on earth herself. As it is she is not, so with a heavy heart I kiss her son's head once for her and once for Jake then return to the rest of the family.

***Three Weeks Later***

Jacob is now Jacob Anthony Black Cullen today. The procedures are complete and now Edward is his Father and I am his Mother by law. We will never take what Leah and Jake were to him away, we are just going to do what they should have been able to do until he can be with them again.

I still don't see how I never saw this coming. I should have known when she hardly came out of her room, or when she would hold on to him so tight there at the end, or even when Esme said she dropped him off in regular clothes and said to send him with me. I should have been able to put it together with my gut feeling. If I had I would have known to come home first and maybe we could have saved her. Edward feels like he owes her for not being able to save her, which is why he agreed to adopt Jacob.

Sadly, he will not go to Edward that often, he looks for me. When Edward goes to get him from his naps or in the mornings the poor thing will cry until he is in my arms. I think it bothers Edward that he has a son that doesn't want him but I'm sure in time Jacob will come around. I do believe he knows his mother is gone, I just think he doesn't understands though. As a result he is latching on to the next mother finger he knows.

He needs reassurance right now and he finds that in me. Seth is convinced it's because he knows a strong loving heart. Edward has come to think it is the fact that he knows the bond his mother and I built over the death of her Father. Either way I will show him he will always have a home here in this house and in my heart. I will lay down my life for him, just as I would for his newly found brother and sister.

We have a little celebration with just us and our parents. Of course Esme and Carlisle have set Jacob up with a collage account so he will be set with what he wants to do in life. We have added an account in his name just as we have with the other children to give them a good start in life. Just because he didn't come from me, he is now considered mine and will have all the same things as the others do, all the money we can give him as well as love and a warm caring home. Just because Leah and Jake are not here does not mean he needs to miss out on all of that. He needs safe and caring arms to run to when he is hurt and a safe place to fall if the time should arise. He will need a Mom to kiss is scraps and a Dad to show him how to throw a football, and something tells me he will follow in his biological Father's steps and lead his team with pride. What will be interesting though is how he will live. Will he choose to embrace his heritage or continue on the path we provide? Whatever he chooses I will support him to the best of my ability, because that is what my friends would have wanted.

As everything winds down I see my new little guy is getting tired so I take him up and lay him down, kissing each cheek once for Leah and once for Jake. It is something I do for him now, letting him know they did love him and they will never stop.

Seth has handles what he has seen with all the strength a child his age can. He has not had any nightmares; he has latched on to Jacob out of respect for Leah and Jake as well. In his opinion Jacob needs someone to look out for him and that is his job as the oldest. I don't think I have ever been so proud of my son in life.

***Four Weeks Later* **

**EPOV**

Everyone seems to be getting back to life as normally as possible. Little Jake is adapting well and finally starting to warm up to more than Seth and Bella. For a while there I was starting to think he was never going to take to me. It wasn't until a couple of night ago when Bella was not feeling well and he needed fed that he finally figured out I am here for him too. He still hasn't said a word and he was starting to talk before Leah died.

We sat in that chair for what felt like hours while I waited for him to eat. He was stubborn as all get out but he finally gave in. I think he saw I wasn't going anywhere until he was done and that showed him I am in this for life. His Father was a good man and I will never do anything to tarnish his name that is why he still has Black in his name. His mother is a wonderful woman too, she may have chickened out in life but she did make sure their son was taken care of. In all honesty can you find a better mother than Bella?

I walk through the door after work never a happier man. "I'm home" I call out through the house. Just like every other day I am bombarded with happy children. The one that shocks me though is Jake; he is toddling up to me smiling brightly.

I bend down a pick him up, "hey there big boy, have you been good for mommy today?" he just giggles and hugs me as tightly as his little arms can hold me. Now I have had my fair share of hugs but this one makes my throat tighten a little. The other children prattle on about their days and I listen as well as I can with three children talking all at once. I caught something about math lessons, how that boy, I forget his name, is talking to Amanda again, and how Bella has started supper and Seth took care of Jake. I shake my head to clear it and send them up to get washed up, because if I know my wonderful wife she has supper just about done.

I walk over to the island bar where Bella is standing smiling weakly for some reason. She looks so tired I worry about her. "Welcome home angel" she says.

"Good to be home Love" I smile back hiding my concern for her.

"Supper is done, go ahead and sit down." She turns to the fridge "Beer or soda tonight."

"Oh, I only delivered one child today so a soda is fine" I laugh.

She brings out my soda and three cups and a sippy cup for Jake, along with a gallon of milk. Then returns with supper, and sets out some on a plate to cool for Jake, as the kids pile up to the table. She slowly lifts Jake into his high chair. Seth pushes in Amanda's chair for her and she smiles at him in appreciation.

Supper goes like any other, with nice quiet chatter and Jake making a mess of everything. I feel like I am watching some strange video as dinner winds down and Seth takes Amanda and Billy to the play room and Bella tends to Jake.

"What can I do Love?" I ask because if I do it and do it wrong it will not help her mood any and I may just come out without a head… if I come out alive.

She looks at me, so tiredly but smiles softly, "nothing Angel just go and relax you have had a hard day at work." She nods to the couch.

I do as she says, because I'm not stupid, and go sit down. After the house is cleaned back up the dish washer is running and the kids are all down for the night Bella comes in and sit down with me.

"So you only delivered one child today huh?" She says after staying silent for a while.

"Yes, a little boy" I nod once. "He was a big one too." I chuckle and she giggles.

We fall back into a comfortable silence then out of nowhere she gets up and leaves the room. After returning a minute later she returns and drops something in my lap and falls to the couch again.

I pick it up and look at it. It takes a minute to register it's a home pregnancy test and it had two pink lines.

"Bella…" I hold it up and look at her almost like I am asking her to explain the obvious.

"Yes Edward it's a home pregnancy test and its positive." She huffs a laugh through her nose.

"Is it…"

"Yes it mine and yes I have a doctor's appointment set for tomorrow. I took that this morning and called for an appointment." She sounds torn about this.

"Are you okay with this?" I hold up the test, like we would be talking about anything else at the moment.

"Am I ready? No. But we did say we were going to do this so I will deal with it…"

"WE will deal with this Bella. I'm here too." I take her hand. "We will be fine."

I know I should be worried about this, after what happened with Emmett's kids but I can't help but think of one thing.

Bella is a horny as hell pregnant woman and I am about to get laid…a lot…

**Okay this one is going through so stay with me, and, see what the doctor says- it's a shocker. Leave me a review with your thoughts…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to twilight.**

**Chapter19**

**BPOV**

"Alright Mrs. Cullen let see how far along you are shall we?" Dr. Wilson says a little too perky for my liking.

She pulls the machine up to my bedside and pulls out the wand and moves it over my abdomen. It doesn't take long and I hear the familiar sound of swishing but something is off. It sounds closer to Rosalie's babies that to my own boys.

"Well Mrs. Cullen it looks like you are in for quite a ride" The doctor chuckles.

Annoyed by her incisive happiness I growl at her "how many are there?" I try to look at the screen.

"I see two, it look like twins." She looks at me concerned.

_Lovely just fan fucking tastic. Now Edward is going to be even more of a hover hound. UGH. I will kill him before this is done. That's it after all this I am so done I will tie my tubes and no more babies will come from me. Six kids is my limit…its over my limit he wants more he can have them…_

"Mrs. Cullen…Mrs. Cullen…"

I look to the doctor that looks like the happy has been sucked right out of her now. "Yes…"

"This looks like it is not what you want should I be setting you up for an abor…"

"Hell no my husband will kill you before I even get a chance. I'm just tired, is all. Can I get a picture…How far along am I anyway? "

She takes a few measurements and look back at me "It looks like you are about nine weeks."

_Wonderful now I get to tell my kids they were conceived on a pool table. I will not be putting that in the baby books._

The machine makes a noise and she rips off two pictures and hands them to me, and I go straight to my husband's office. He isn't in here so I sit on the edge of his desk and wait.

"No her chart says she has an allergy to that give her this one" I hear my husband's voice as the door opens. He walks in with another man and as soon as he sees me he pushed the other man gently back out the door, saying he will talk with him later. He closes the door and I hear the lock click behind his back.

"So…I got an ultrasound done" I hold the pictures up so he can see the back of it.

"Ok, what did they say?" He walks up to me.

"Oh they are fine we are looking at about nine weeks along" I raise a brow as he does the math.

"That means that was one hell of a honeymoon…wait…they?" He looks a little ill "how many?"

I smirk as I answer him. "Two mister super sperm wielding…" I am cut off by his kissing.

He reaches behind me and presses a button on his phone "Hold all calls and no visitors unless it is to do with my kids" then he lifts me away from his desk by the hips.

He moves me to the other side of the desk and goes to work on my jeans right away. My shirt winds up across the office after my jeans are removed and dropped to the side. Edward starts to remove is white coat and honestly I can't have any of that.

"No, I want to screw the doctor in his office. Leave it on." I growl as I pull the tie on his pants while I stare into his eyes. They fall to the floor circling around his ankles. I wrap my hand around him and start pumping my fist up and down his length as a regular pace.

He reaches down and pulls my hand away "I need to be inside you right now, is its safe?"

"I am on no restrictions as of right now, so doctor, give me the full work over please" I am so hot right now I beg him.

That's all it takes and he slides into me as I lean back over his desk my chest sticking out my nipples hard as steel, because I need a release so bad right now. With his hands flat on the desk Edward moves his hips at an agonizingly slow pace driving me up a wall with need.

"Harder, faster, please" he grants my request grabbing my hips for leverage. I feel the heat roll through my body starting at my feet and crowning at my head. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning his name. I feel him get harder inside of me causing my release, right before he releases inside me.

He lets go of my hips and bends down kissing me on the lips as we try to steady out our breathing. We get dressed and he kisses my cheek resting his hand on my belly and I put my hand over his as I smile up at him.

"I'll see you at home Angel. What do you want for supper?" he smirks at me raising a brow. "That is desert" I grin as I watch his face light up.

_Men…ruled by their hormones._

"Anything, Love." He kisses my forehead as I leave his office with him.

**EPOV**

"So, she said he didn't like me and she lied. I asked him and he said she is just trying to make me stay away from him." Amanda rambles while we eat supper.

"Dang and she didn't succeed…" I mutter over my casserole. Amanda is going on about that boy she like Adam or Andy or Allen whatever, the name is not important to me. What does matter though is the fact that my daughter is boy crazy already. This cannot go well when she reaches high school.

I think Bella has an idea of what I'm thinking because she looks up and me smiling warmly and giving me a nod. I hang my head shaking it slowly. I don't think there is anything scarier that my daughter as a high-schooler.

"No I don't want a bath… why do I have to have a bath EVERYDAY. I'm not always that dirty." Billy whines as Bella leads him to one of the bathrooms as I take Jake to another after supper and dishes.

"Billy Cullen. I am not going to fight you on this. You will take a bath when I say because I am your mother, besides there are still germs on you that will make you sick so you are taking bath I win. End of discussion."

After I have read to Jake and gotten him down for the night I go take my shower. On the way I hear Bella arguing with Billy yet again. That boy is really coming into his own personality and poor Bella is having a run for her money. Any other time I would go in and help her out but have you ever tried to do anything like that for a pregnant woman…well I learned the last time. I think I will stay out of it this time. The wrath of a pregnant Bella is a scary thing; no one will come out of that alive if she doesn't want them too. After I am showered I go and climb into bed and wait for my wife.

She walks in a while later ripping my attention from the TV. "Come here I'll rub your back Love."

She smiles softly and hurries to the bed, lying down so I can rub her back. I sit her up and remove her shirt and bra so I don't have them in my way. Her moans start to cause a not so little problem for me. I really want to do something nice for her but damn he just gets to me all the time. I ignore her moans the best I can as I try to calm myself down.

I thought I was doing pretty well, until Bella flips over and smiles at me. "Thank you I needed that." She wraps her hand around my neck and kisses me soundly on the lips.

When she releases me I smile. "No problem Love. Did you get everything figured out with Billy?"

"Yes" she sighs. "He is just having a little bit of trouble understanding things and wants to control more than what I will let him."

"He is your son" I tease earning a playful slap followed quickly by a deep kiss with her tongue asking permission that is without a doubt granted.

Before I know it we are both naked and she is on me riding me fast and hard moaning quietly. I put my hands on her hips to slow her down a little but she is having none of that. She grabs my hands and holds them over my head and she continues to move up and down over me, her tits in my face. I latch on to one of them like they are my life line sucking firmly then releasing it to roll my tongue over it.

I give each one the proper amount of attention before she leans back and braces herself on my thighs, keeping her hips moving quickly. I feel myself about to cum so I reach between us and start massaging her clit helping her along the way. Her walls clamp down and I let my release over take me.

She rolls off me with a smirk and a low humming noise; to say I feel pretty good myself, would be an understatement.

**BOPV**

I am woken up by the sound of vomiting. It sounds like Amanda but I'm not too sure. Edward of course sleeps right through it.

_How do men do that it is the most disgusting sound ever. You can't mistake it for anything else and you most certainly can't miss it. UGH leave it to a man. Oh well time to be a mom and not a pregnant woman. I wonder if we have any of that fake coffee left._

I get up and go straight to my daughter's room. Sure enough she is in her bathroom heaving over the toilet and man it smells bad. "Amanda honey, are you okay?"

"Mama, I don't think I can go to school today" she says right before she hurls again.

_Man this is the part about a mom that they really should show on TV. Oh that's right if they did that out population would DIE. _

I get her a cool rag to put on her forehead and go to find a thermometer. Of course she has a fever so I get her cleaned up and put back to bed before I get the others up and make breakfast.

Seth reminds me that he has a fieldtrip today so I pack his lunch and sign some paper for Billy. Then I go wake Edward up and get Jake from his crib only to find him trying to crawl out. I shake my head and rush to him so he doesn't fall. Looks like it's time for a toddler bed.

"Ma…ma" he smiles up at me and the tears fall full flow. He is just about two now and finally talking. I think my heart just melted as I think of Leah. I take him down stairs and put him in the high chair as Edward drinks his coffee and watches.

We part ways for him to go to work and me to take the kids to school. When I get home I put Amanda back to bed and start cleaning the house before I work on advertisement stuff for Newton's.

Life has become a routine, one so that I am able to do it in my sleep. I have a feeling that I may need it that way. With six kids, a husband, a book, the house, and work, I think I will need a routine to keep up with it all.

It's not until Wednesday that that idea is shot all to hell. I am just lying down, with Jake, for and late morning cat nap my phone rings. When I look at the caller ID, it's the school. Thinking one of the boys is sick now I answer it quickly.

"Hello, Bella this is Tyler. We have a little situation could you please come down here?"

"Yeah," I sigh "what happened are the kids alright?"

"Yes, but we have a problem with Seth. I would like to discuss it with you, when you come to get him."

"Come to get him?" Now I am confused. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can."

About ten minutes later I am walking in with Jake on my hip. I walk straight into Tyler's office where I see my son sitting with a rag on his nose and another little boy with and ice pack on his head and a busted lip. I quickly realize this is not good, but my son is _clearly _not sick.

"What in the hell happened here?" is the first thing I say after I take in the children.

"Bella, hello, I'm sorry to bother you but it seems Seth and this young man here have had a dispute and decided to solve it physically."

"I can see that." I look at my son. "Would you care to explain?" He just shakes his head looking at his lap like it will save his life.

I pull a hand to my head suddenly feeling a head ache coming on as Tyler fills me in. "It seems Jonathon here said some things that were not so nice and then Seth felt he needed to teach him some manners. While Mrs. Cooling was trying to break them up Seth elbowed her in the chin. She is fine just a little upset at the moment but there was no damage done. However I think three days away from each other is needed." Okay that head ache is killing me now.

To say I am shocked would not be enough. "Seth!"

"But mom…" he is interrupted by another mom breezing through the door.

"What in the world happened?" she screams. "Did your kid do this" she points at me.

"Yes I am really sor…"

"Save it" she holds up her hand "I don't need this. I really hope you plan on punishing him" she nods in my son's direction. "This is horrible."

Now I am getting upset. "Well maybe your son should learn to keep his mouth zipped." I scowl. "I don't even know who you are and you come in here throwing orders at me on how to deal with my son. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kate" she snaps.

Realization hit me and I wonder why she is here. "Kate as in Tanya's sister?"

"Yeah, who are you?" She looks me up and down and I start to feel very self-conscious.

"My name is Bella Cullen"

"Oh my God. You are the one who married my sister's husband."

"Ex-husband and yes" I raise my chin like a defiant child.

She looks at my son and huffs. "No wonder." She mutters. "You should really get control of your children." she sneers.

I have had enough. "Alright listen here you Barbie wanna be. If your son would have shut his mouth I know my son would not have done a thing…"

"Alright ladies lets calm down" Tyler breaks in.

"Seth… out there… in the chairs now." He hurries from the room muttering something like "uh-oh" but I dismiss it and turn back to Kate. "Aright you listen and listen good because I have half a mind to clean you clock myself. You in no way have any right to tell me how to deal with my son. For your little tirade I will be giving him a hot fudge sunday and tips on how to make each hit count. So the next time your son decides to run his mouth like his mother it will be shut just the same." She opens her mouth to speak again and I stop her on the spot. "You say one word and so help me I will make sure you can't speak for a month. You have pushed a tired hormonal pregnant woman too far and I am in no way wanting to deal with your crap. Keep your kid away from mine and I'll keep mine away from yours." I walk out the door and take my boys with me. I know I should have handled that better but damn she pissed me off and I felt like I needed to protect my child, even though what he did was wrong.

"Mom what are we doing here?" Seth asks as I pull up in front of the hospital.

"I need to make sure your nose isn't broken then you will tell your Father what you have done."

I swear hospitals are like high school… news travels faster than an STD. by the time we get back from X-rays Edward is in the room and sitting in a chair. He rushes to Seth and starts looking at his nose. "What happened?"

I nod to Seth letting him know I am not telling his Dad. He takes a deep breath and tells the tale.

"Well see there was this boy Jonathon and we were in the hall. He started saying that my Mom took in strays and that she is a thief and then he said she probably hired someone to take us so I got mad and I pushed him to the locker. He said that Mom shouldn't be allowed to have us and Leah died because of Mom and that Jacob is not my brother and Mom should never have him either. Then I got mad and I started hitting him in the mouth and we fell to the floor then he hit me in the nose so I started banging his head on the floor then someone tried to grab me and I tried to make them back off and it was a teacher and I accidently hit her with my elbow. When I seen it was her I stopped and then we got taken to the principal's office. Then mom yelled at his mom and we came here."

"Alright, it doesn't look…Oh Dr. Cullen" the ER doctor says sounding a bit shocked; I don't know why, he _does _work in this hospital.

"Ross," Edward nods "it doesn't look what?"

"Oh…broken…it doesn't look broken. I think keep some ice on it throughout the day and he might need some pain killers but he will be okay."

"Thank you, they will take their discharge papers" Edward says but "Ross" doesn't move until Edward barks "NOW" then he scurries out like a scared mouse boy.

When he is gone Edward look back to Seth. "Jonathon what?"

"Denali…"

Edward looks over at me and I nod knowing he knows its Kate. Then his fingers pinch his nose and I can't help but giggle making a smirk come across his face.

"You yelled at Kate now too?" he shakes his head. "Bella you really need to control your temper, you can't be getting so worked up in you condition."

"She shouldn't have told me I needed to punish my son. She is a bitch." I shrug.

"At least our son comes by it honestly" he teases and I stick my tongue out at him.

After the hospital it is late enough we go straight to the school again to get the other two now. As we are sitting waiting for Amanda and Billy, Seth asks me about Edwards "condition" comment.

"Mom what did dad mean when he said…your condition?"

"That's tonight's supper conversation." I answer plainly as the kids get in the car.

**EPOV**

"I'm home" I call as I walk in the door. I go through the routine and say hello to all the kids then send them to wash their hands. Seth stays behind and waits the others are gone before he looks at me.

"Moms having a baby… isn't she?" he shows no emotion so I answer him honestly hoping he won't be upset.

"Yes, but I do believe she wanted to announce it over supper. Are you okay with that though?"

He smiles brightly "we're the Brady Bunch" he says and runs to wash up leaving me a little shocked but amused. I go in to greet my love before we all sit down to supper.

Half way through the meal Bella speaks up. "So there is something we need to tell you guys." All the older ones look at her Seth grinning like a cat caught with the bird in his mouth. "We are having new family members in a few months. We are going to have twins."

Amanda and Billy start talking at the same time and Seth looks a little shocked as he looks at me. I just smile and nod.

"Wow we really are the Brady Bunch" Seth laughs choking a little on his food.

Bella just giggles at his comment and we fill the kids in on what we do know and what to expect. Bella is going to need a lot of help because if this is anything like Rosalie's kids she is going to be tired.

My pager goes off just as we are cleaning up supper. I look at it and curse under my breath. Bella comes over and kisses my cheek. "Go on Angel, another woman needs you now" she jokes.

"I love you" I kiss her head.

"I love you too" she says as she walks away to bath the kids.

**BPOV**

The kids are excited about the babies much to my relief. Edward has been called into work to deliver another baby. It happens, its part of being an OB's wife. He gets to bring joy to women's lives who can ask for more. Every woman wants a kind hearted man who dotes on them left and right. Life is really good; I really believe I am the luckiest woman ever.

I get the kids bathed; I sit them all down and read to them all at the same time. It one of the corners I have cut. I used to read four different stories when Edward would have to work now I will read one to all of them. Seth is getting older now so it's not that interesting to him but he still sits to set a good example.

After all of the kids are down I go back to my desk and finish my book printing it out and getting it ready to mail to the publisher I found. When I crawl into bed I feel so proud of my family and myself. I know adding twins to this equation will be tough but this family is strong and we will be perfectly fine. I touch my stomach and smile softly as I drift off to sleep.

**Ok guys I will be speeding up again about six months for the next chapter. Pregnancy is boring, so I don't see a reason to go through it in detail. I hope you guys still like this we are coming to the end when the kids will once again make you laugh and cry as they often do. Leave me a review please…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**AN: I am so sorry it took so long to get this out I had computer problems and there for I could work on this. As you can see I have my hands on a computer now and you guys are getting the rest of the story. Thank you for your patients with me. **

**Here we are six months later….**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

I get the kids off to school and mail my book off to the publishing company and head back home. Jake toddles around the house and plays while I rest with my feet up. This pregnancy turned out to be a bit more difficult than what I was hoping for. Two premature labors and a little spotting but nothing I haven't gotten passed. Edward has been a dream; he cleans up, wrangles the kids, and even gets me anything I want while he is here. He dotes over me, telling me how wonderful I am and how beautiful I am, even though I look like a whale.

As I sit relaxing reading and keeping an ear out for Jake I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I know that feeling so I walk in to the toy room to gather Jake.

"Jake sweetie come on, let's go bye-bye."

"No" I don't have time for him to assert his independence so I walk over and take his hand.

"Let's go see Daddy" I lead him through the house and to the car.

As we get to the hospital the pains are becoming more consistent. I walk up to the desk and ask for my husband. Not five minutes later Edward is rushing up to me as the pain is slightly stronger.

"Sandy, call my mother and tell her to get the kids from school then call the school and let them know the children will be picked up by her after that follow the list I gave you last week." The blond bimbo he called Sandy nods and starts her calls.

Edward picks up Jake and leads me to Labor and Delivery. I was holding strong the whole way until I crossed the threshold to my room. I just step into the room and pain racks my body and my water breaks.

Edward hands Jake off to a nurse and grabs me. "Veronica call the Swans again and tell them to hurry, and keep Jake with you." The poor girl lets out a gasp and hurries away with Jake.

When I look down I see there is a little blood mixed in with the water on the floor. Edward looks at me and I can see the fear in his eyes. He helps me change and climb into the bed. When he checks me I am already at four centimeters.

A short while later my Mother is walking through the door to my room. I'm feeling so run down and tired but I offer her the best smile I can muster. She gives me a forced smile in return and the door to my room opens again. Esme and Seth come walking in, and Seth comes straight to my bed side.

"Mom, are you okay?" I nod at him as another contraction hits and this one hurts the worst I have ever felt. "Mom, I want you to stay with us no matter what. We all need you and the babies are going to need you the most. So no matter what happens you need to make sure you come back." He kisses my cheek then takes Esme's hand walks out.

Two hours later I find myself in stirrups and preparing to push. The contractions seem to be harder than usual. Edward takes his place and puts the gloves on.

"Okay, Love, here we go. On the next contraction….push"

As the words leave his mouth and am hit with a contraction. I scream and push over and over and over. After what feels like forever a baby's cries fill the room.

"Bella, it's a boy." I raise my head and look at my son. He is bald and tiny and loud. I don't get to enjoy him much because I am hit with another agonizing pain.

Edward stands up all of a sudden and screams at a nurse as I feel like I am going to pass out. "Call the OR she needs to get in now!" he rushes to my side. "Bella, Love, listen to me. We need to have a C-section now; there is something wrong with the other baby."

I feel panic rise quickly in my blood and machines start going mad. Edward tries to sooth me, but all is lost when I am hit with a pain so bad I can't see straight.

"SHIT!" is the last thing I hear before I am consumed by blackness…

**EPOV**

Everything seems to happen in fast forward. I see heavy blood start coming from Bella, I order the C-section and inform Bella what going on, then the machines start beeping and alerting me there is a problem, and Bella passes out as blood starts following from her and it is almost black looking.

"Lets go we are moving her now!"

Two nurses and I move the bed to the OR. Bella is hooked up to oxygen the whole time. When we get her in there they give her the medication to numb her just incase she comes to. The surgeon walks in as the nurses prepare the warmer. I stand by my wife's head and speak to her as they work. Bella is always one to want to know what's going on.

"Thirty seconds to baby, cutting uterus now."

As the doctor cuts blood floods everything on the table and Bella flat lines, then out my daughter comes - not crying. I kiss my wife and move to the warmer and start helping to get my daughter breathing as they work on Bella.

"Watch the clock let me know minutely" I bark at a nurse standing close.

Hands flutter working on my baby girl mixing with mine and moving at lighting speed. My heart is aching and my eyes are threatening to water, as I fight to hold it together for my wife and children…my family.

After one minute exactly my daughter wails and my heart skips a beat, I look back and my wife still is not responding to anything. I take our little girl over to her Mother and let her see her Mom, and for Bella to hear her cries. Then all of a sudden the machine starts to beep…

**BPOV**

_Blackness nothing but blackness that is all I see until the room turns white, brightly white. Jacob and Leah start walking up to me and I know what is happening._

"_Bells, for cryin out loud, when will enough be enough, girl?" Jake chuckles crossing his arms. _

"_Jake, I didn't set out to do this. I'm still not sure what happened" I shake my head at him. _

"_Bella, you can not stay here, our son needs you everyone still needs you." Leah shakes her head with pleading eyes. _

"_I don't want to stay here; I don't even know why I'm here. I was in labor and then I wind up here." I hear a baby cry faintly. _

"_Bells you are doing great with my little man thank you." Jake says as he wraps me in a hug. _

"_Bella, there was a complication and you are not breathing." Leah says in an apologetic tone. _

"_You know how it works Bells, so go. We are watching and you need to go back there is more for you to experience in life before we are all together again." _

_The baby's cries become clearer and I look over my shoulder then back at my friends. I hug them both and run to the crying, back into the darkness. _

When I open my eyes I am in a room with a warm blanket on me and a nurse writing things on a clipboard.

"What happened, where are my babies?" I cover my eyes to protect them from the bright lights.

"They are fine; one of them gave us quite a scare, but she is fine and breathing on her own. Your son is prefect and is letting everyone know he is hungry. We didn't know if you wanted them to have bottles or not, so we have made them wait." The nurse explains.

"Yes, let Edward know they can have a bottle." I answer still really tired.

"Get some more rest when you wake again you should be in your room." She pats my shoulder and I fall asleep.

**EPOV**

Bella handled everything so well. She is healing like a doctor's dream, and even sitting up in bed with the twins, Anthony Carlisle and Esme Renee Cullen. Bella was dead set on involving all the parents some how.

About a week later we get to head home with both babies. Bella gripes about having to own a mini van but I think it's kind of cute. Besides with five kids you really need one.

As we walk in the house everyone is there. They all scream "Surprise" making Seth laugh, Amanda and Billy just shake their heads, the babies scream from being startled and Bella cries picking up Esme and I get Anthony.

Before the woman crowed around Bella I wipe a tear from her eye and kiss her lovingly on her lips then look into her eyes and tell her I love her.

I go and meet with the guys and we talk about how life has changed over the years. At that moment I take a look around and see Alice and Jaspers daughter, Sam, running around with Jake, Amanda, Seth and Billy in a corner talking –that always worries me- and Rose and Em's girls in the arms of my Mother and Rose, as Emm holds his son next to me.

I see the pride in my Father's eyes as he looks at me. He wears a smile as he gives me a nod and I know someday I will have to do this with out him. The gray making itself known tells me just how fast that time is coming.

Every one has their circle in life and I can honestly say I couldn't be happier with mine.

**BPOV**

After a week we have brought the twins home and everyone was there, surprising us with a party. The guys go to one corner and the woman to another with a clear shot of all the kids. I watch Edward from across the room and he is doing a scope of the children. I know what he is doing and I find it completely adorable. He stops to review his life a lot and when he does, he always gets this peaceful smile on his face.

Alice holding true to fashion grabs the remote to my radio as Rose and Esme hand off Rose's girls and Angela takes little Esme from me, they give them to the guys and I am drug to the middle of the living room floor.

All the guys move to the side of the room and watch. Jasper has a smirk on his face and something tells me I a not going to like this one little bit. I am lined up with Esme, Rose, Alice, and Angela. Alice presses a button and the room fills with country music.

"Your doin all you can to get in them ol jeans…" Trace Adkins starts to sing and I look at Alice and shake my head. Some days I could literally kill her.

We all start dancing in the middle of my living room, as the guys watch on. All of a sudden the room is filled with the guys hollering "ONE HOT MAMA!" and I can't help but laugh.

As we finish up all of our men come closer and wrap us in hugs showering us with praise and affection. Seeing the path my life is on I can't say I will complain any….

**Okay guys I know it took a while but we are coming to an end, 5 epilogs each being a graduation day and we say good bye to this story. Please leave me a review and let me know how it was. **


	21. Epilogue Seth's Graduation

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**Here we start Seth's life as an adult. This is 8 years later. **

**The song in here as been edited slightly but I claim no right to it. **

**This chapter is mushy so if you have a soft heart you might what to grab the tissues. **

**Here we go….**

**Epilog 1 (Seth's Graduation) **

**EPOV**

"Come on Mom, We are going to be late." Seth calls up stairs.

"Yeah, I know I'm coming" Bella responds.

I sit in my chair listening to my wife and son banter about being late. One day he will learn you may have to wait and run the risk of being late but the outcome is more than worth it.

Today is Seth's graduation, with a party to follow that oddly enough he wants me and Bella to attend. Next year Amanda graduates then the following year will be Billy. Jake is now ten and looks so much like Jacob, but acts more like Leah. Bella finds it funny, where I find it hard to handle at times. Anthony and Esme are now eight and they are the ones that give us a run for our money. Those two tag team Bella when I'm gone and when I'm home Bella and I are running in opposite directions.

Seth has a plan for his future and is really tight lipped about it. His girlfriend Clair has been with him since freshmen year. They are inseparable with the exception on the last two weeks. He says she is looking at their collage choice but it's strange it's been for two weeks now. Seth has been different too, if he isn't with her he is on the phone till all hours of the night with her. Bella thought I was overreacting when I told her I thought they where going to elope after graduation.

"Finally" Seth mutters from beside me. Looking where his eyes are I see my wonderful wife coming down the stairs, camera in hand. I smile like I have just found gold.

"Oh shush you" Bella says to Seth with a radiant smile on her face.

Kissing her cheek I tell her, "You look amazing Love," causing her to grin wider.

When we reach the school, Seth pulls in behind us with Amanda and Billy in his car. No I am not longer the cool Dad. That was hard to accept but I have. The three of them rush to Clair and crowd around her.

"Something is not right" Bella leans in whispering as we watch them. I look down at her and raise my brow like I do when I need her to explain as the kids walk back up to us. "Look at them. They are protecting her, something is wrong with her." She states bluntly.

I watch then walk up to us and she has a point. Seth is right at Clair's side as Billy follows behind and Amanda leads the way all of them keeping a close watch on everyone around us. I look at my daughter as they get close and raise my brow just as I do with my wife.

She shakes her head in response. "When its time Dad." Clair smiles slightly and follows behind her.

Amanda insists we sit up in the front row, so we all walk that way. Billy and Amanda stay by the walk way.

As the students come on stage I see my son in his valedictorian sash and a proud smile comes across my face, he doesn't see me though he is busy watching Clair. When I glance ay her I see she looks a little pale.

"Amanda, is Clair alright?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah Dad, she just is feeling a little sick today is all." She chirps as the principal come on stage to greet us.

As he hands the microphone to Seth for his speech he looks back at his brother and sister and they all nod before he speaks.

**SPOV**

As I stand to make my speech I look to my family and focus on my brother and sister giving them a nod. We decided I would tell my parents about me becoming a father in my speech. I take a deep breath and look at the pride in my Mom and Dad's eyes knowing I am about to let them down.

"In the years that have passed we have heard all about the plans people have made for the future, but we rarely hear about how we got there or the people that have helped us along the way. Well I will be the first to say I could have never done this alone.

See almost everyone has a Mom that has helped them understand the annoying math equations or stayed up all night with you helping you with that biology assignment you really thought was going to kill you. Or how about that dang history essay you put off till the last minute and she calls in a favor to get you the information from her friend the professor so you get it in on time and get an "A". That's what my Mom did. She always gave me what I needed to stand here today to represent my class.

The one thing not everyone has though is a man to step up and show you how it's done. I have that, the man that's my Father has shown me what it is to make the woman you love happy, be a support system to children he did have to accept, while following his dreams.

He has stood by me when I was ready to give up; he pushed me to show me the right way to do things and taught me nothing worth having is easy. I mean he chased my Mom till she caved." I laugh lightly remembering the days from when I was little. "He has been a role model for me in everyway. He would be so tired and yet he would take time and give it to me for whatever I needed. That is how I got here now. He gave me whatever I needed to succeed." I lift my chin and look right at my parents as I say the last part to my speech. "Following in his footsteps I plan to be a doctor while raising my child with love, compassion, and support. That, in my opinion, makes a person successful."

My speech my not have been what most would call normal but I have never been normal myself. Every word said was the truth; I would have never been able to do this with out them. I see the shock in my parent's eyes as I step away hanging my head because they now know.

As I collect my diploma camera flashes fill the room as my mother, grandmothers and all my aunts take pictures from all directions. My Dad just stands and laughs as I blink trying to get my sight back. What makes my heart hurt though is when Clair get hers they do the same to her and my Mother's eyes fill with tears.

Clair's home life was one I ever understood. Her Mom didn't act like she was even there and her Father only came around once in a while. My Mom would sit with the two of us so many nights and help us both with our homework. She even made sure Clair was there when Uncle J. came to give me information on history stuff. Neither of her parents made it here tonight to support her. She seems unfazed by it but I have such a strange pain in my chest for her.

After the graduates are released we turn in our gowns and find my family. The whole crowd is standing huddled together waiting for us. As we reach them they all surround us and my Dad goes into doctor mode instantly. He questions her and makes her swear to come and see him.

**BPOV**

At the graduation party that my son has so kindly asked we attend we stand on a corner being the only parents there with the exception of Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and of course the grandparents. Amanda and Billy volunteered to watch the younger ones so we could attend.

Alice, being her, gains the attention of the room with Seth at her side. Turning on the karaoke machine she hands Seth the microphone and he starts to speak.

"You all know I am more of a sentimental type and we all know that the adults in my life want to get out of here so the real fun can start." He laughs. "Dad, I wanted you to hear this more than any one."

The music starts and my son's voice fills the room.

"When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new

It always winds up feeling more like a job interview.

My momma used to wonder if she's ever meet someone

Who wouldn't find out about me then turn around and run.

I met the man the man I would call my dad when I was five years old

He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got t' go.

A few Years later I remember lying there in bed

I over heard him pop the question and I prayed that she'd say yes.

And then all of a sudden it seemed so strange to me

How we went from something's missing to a family.

Lookin back now all I can say about the things he did for me

All I can say is, I hope I'm at least half the dad he didn't have to be

I met the girl I'll call my wife about four years ago

We had a perfect life but got something more

Now here I stand surrounded by my family and friends

Crowded around my girl as she brings my out

And now all of a sudden it seems so strange to me

How we gone from something's missing to a family

Lookin at her now all I can think about is the man that stands next to me

And I hope I'm at least half the dad he didn't have to be.

Lookin back all I can say about the things he did for me

Is I hope I'm at least half the dad he didn't have to be

Yeah I hope I'm at least half the dad he didn't have to be

Because he didn't have to be

Ya know he didn't have to be"

The room fills with applause as my vision burs and Carlisle pats Edward on the back with a proud smile. I walk up to Seth and wrap him in a hug I have never been so proud of my son before now.

"Seth you have been my son since the first day, I only did what a father is supposed to do." They share a beer and we go, to let him enjoy is time with his friends on the word that Clair will make sure he gets home safe.

**EPOV**

Eight months later I delivered my granddaughter, Rachel Marie Cullen, in the middle of the night as Bella and Seth stood by her side coaching her. Clair was such a trooper and delivered smoothly with no complications. Now my son and his family live with us while he attends collage with his future wife.

He proposed to Clair at the cabin while we vacationed there four months after Rachel joined us. Bella cried and once again I celebrated with my son. He has had it hard raising a child and going to school but he is still attending everyday and studding hard at night while helping with his daughter. When I asked him how he was holding up one day his only response was….

"Dad, you did it so will too."

Now I see the circle of life making it way back around again, as my father stands on one side of me and my son on the other. All I can think is 'I wish the other four would slow down'…..

**Up next Amanda's happy ending. I hope you guys liked Seth's ending. Leave me review please. **


	22. Epilogue Amanda's Graduation

**Disclaimer: SM owns all right to Twilight. **

**Epilogue 2 (Amanda's Graduation) **

**APOV**

I look at myself in the mirror inspecting my outfit. The girls and I went out a few days ago and found the perfect outfits or graduation. Mom was, so understanding when I picked this dress out. Dad of course had a fit but Mom took care of that one for me. I can't help but think how amazing she has been to me. She never had to take me in as her own and she has. She has defended me all through school, and I know that couldn't have been easy. She has supported me in any decision I have made and helped me clean up the mess when it all fell apart. She loves Mike, even when Dad thought he was a troublesome child. The day he picked me up on his motorcycle I really thought Dad was going to bust a vain. Mom just smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest calming him.

I never understood their relationship; I always thought it was obsessive and disgusting, until I met Mike. He came to town the beginning of sophomore year. Everyone but Mom jumped to conclusions because he had the same name as a man who attacked Mom so many years ago. Mom, being Mom, gave him no judgment she accepted him right away.

Mike walks in and wraps his arms around my waist kissing my cheek. He is so soft with me I have to pinch myself to make sure this is real. "Baby we're going to be late if you don't stop checking yourself out in the mirror." He laughs lightly.

I give him a little smirk as a response and turn in his arms wrapping mine around his neck. He lowers his head to kiss me and I start to curse my teenage hormones. Just as Mike's hands lower to my butt, my bedroom door flies open and there is my Dad and Anthony. My Dad sees our embrace and instantly turns red.

"Bella, you need to have a word with your daughter." He hollers not taking his eyes off of us. Mike drops his hands, out of fear for them I think, and turns to say something to my Dad but is stopped by him by raising his hand as my Mom walks up with her lipstick in hand.

"What's going on" She has a look of confusion on her face as she looks between me and my Dad.

"I walk up here to tell her we need to go and see her being groped by this….this… walking hormone." My Dad flips out.

"He was not groping me," I defend, "he was kissing me. It happens, Dad."

As he goes to respond my Mom steps in "Okay STOP!" She hollers with annoyance in her voice.

"But…" I start.

"Amanda" her tone is the warning one she gets when she is frustrated. "Mike, go down stairs, Edward come with me and Amanda…just hurry up. We have to leave in ten minutes." I nod and my room is empty once again. I fluff my hair a little and head down stairs. On the way I can hear my parents muffled voices talking.

**BPOV**

Sitting here watching my daughter sit on the stage in her cap and gown makes me remember back to the days when she was a little girl rolling around with the boys in the yard. Amanda is the prefect mixture of tough girl and prissy missy. Looking at her now my heart fills with pride as her principal calls her to the podium to give her speech.

"Staying true to Cullen fashion my speech is a little different." She flashed her award winning smile at us and continues. "My brother Seth stood here one year ago, holding the same honor I do, and spoke of support and how it got us here. I want to mention the stepping stones we all used.

We all have them but don't really pay attention to them, because some come and go and others we just keep with us subconsciously. For example, that guest speaker that came to talk to the senior class at the beginning of the year. We all found him to be a joke" She looked back at her class mates giggling softly, "but really he was a stepping stone for us. He gave us options for our lives and told us how to get there. Then you have teachers and your friends. They may not stick around but they teach you something along the way. That takes us to the ones you have for life. Your grandparents; they can be counted on to tell how perfect you are even when you have royally screwed up. Your bother and sisters; they teach you how to hold on to your inner child as everyone around you tells you to grow up. How about that boyfriend or girlfriend that drives your dad crazy by bringing out the wild side of you. Then there is the most important stepping stones that help build your foundation; your parents. I'm not talking about the ones who created you, I mean the ones that raise you and pull you out of the trouble you find."

Her eyes lock on the back of the room making me turn and look to see what has made her smile turn to a sneer mixed with a smirk. My eyes find what she sees….Tanya, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. It takes all I have to stay in my seat as Amanda continues her speech.

"They are the ones who don't walk away when something better comes along because, to them, there is nothing better than you. What they give you what helps you through your life. Even after they are gone the tools they give you will keep you going. They are the ultimate stepping stones to your future." Her look turns to us and her smile softens. "If you have any question how you will turn out look at them, they are what you will use to succeed. They are what you will be in the future, even if you try to fight it. Their wisdom will live on in you long after they are gone."

Edward takes my hand and smiles as Amanda take her chair. I see the pride he has in his eyes. All of a sudden his brown crease and I know what…or who he sees. I capture his attention and shake my head letting him know now is not the time. He relaxes in his seat and I turn my attention to Amanda again. She has her Father's smirk on her face and it makes me giggle to myself.

We wait right inside the doors leading to the parking lot for Amanda and Mike, with Mike's parents, when we hear Mike yelling. Denise and I take off running in the direction of the gown return room where they are supposed to be.

As we round the corner with Edward and Kyle on our heels we see Tanya is in Mike's face as Mike is holding Amanda behind him. Tanya is dishing out warnings to Mike and he is standing his ground in front of my daughter. Edward moves to try ad go between us and I grip his arm stopping him. When he turns to look at me I shake my head and motion for him to watch. I know what my husband needs to see to understand why I trust Mike with our daughter's life.

"Listen here you little shit, I wont have you getting in my way" Tanya snaps, pointing her perfectly manicured finger in Mike's face.

"She told you to leave; she doesn't want to see you. Now the exit is that way" He motions to the doors in the opposite direction of us. I can't help but grin at his smart thinking.

"You can't make me do shit." Tanya starts poking Mike in the chest making him clench his jaw.

Then Mike looks to Denise and me for help now that he knows we are there. Stepping forward I let Denise handle the most of it, he is her son.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," she starts is a calm tone, "that is my son you are insisting on jamming that fake fingernail into and I have seen enough. I don't know who you are but I would suggest you just scoot on out of here and let the children enjoy their day in peace. I believe this area is for graduates and their families only. From the looks of it you have no family here." I couldn't hold back the very unladylike snort at her final words.

Mike takes Amanda over to Edward and for the first time since they dated Edward smiled and shook Mike's hand. When Tanya's glare turned to the children Denise and I moved shoulder to shoulder blocking her view from them. It was Amanda's giggle that broke the staring match between the three of us.

We all looked at her like she was mental, making her laugh a little harder. As she calmed down she walked up behind us placing her arms on mine and Denise's shoulder and looks at Tanya sporting her Father's smirk. Tanya, in response, turns on her pointed heel and clicks down the hall out the door. When I turn around I see the guys have come up behind Amanda and stood there with their arms crossed, Mike standing in front of Edward and Kyle dead center.

After clapping Mike on the back and kissing Amanda and the side of the head he wraps his arm around me leading me back to where the rest of our family is. When we walk up to them Seth is chuckling "Mom you are bad ass, and Dee, you just rock. You guys made her run away with her tail between her legs." His wife slaps the back of his head for swearing in front of their daughter.

Amanda's graduation party is being held in our basement. So it's covered in the school colors, with all kinds of streamers, balloons, and posters. We moved the stereo system down here and Amanda brought her CDs. Seth offered to DJ her party, of course she swore him to secrecy as we have agreed to stay away. The cupboards and bar are stocked and the keys are handed to us as the kids walk through the door. In this area parents know the kids are drinking but we all have agreed to keep them over night and not allow them to drive drunk under any circumstances. We all remember we were kids once too so rather than fight them o we keep them safe as they have their fun.

**EPOV**

After our scene at the school my eyes were opened to what kind of man Mike really is. I saw him stand tall against Tanya as he defended my daughter with his own body. When I stopped and actually looked at the man before me instead of the boy who wants to take my daughter from me I saw the love in his eyes. I know the day I leave this world he will be there to take my place watching out for her. I think I might be placing her hand in hers before too long.

Bella saw it from the beginning but I just wouldn't listen. I really should listen to that gut of hers more often. It's just so hard to let your children grow; it only shows just how fast time goes by. One day you are changing diapers, the next you are teaching them about the birds and the bees, then you hand them off to make their own family in hopes that you did everything right but knowing you screwed up most of the time.

As I sit with my wife I remember back to the days when we first started out and how much she has given to both me and Amanda. Bella is really one hell of a woman and I know Amanda will follow in her footsteps and be just as strong. She may not be a doctor but I know in whatever she does she will be great.

It's not long and the door bell rings. Bella and I look at the clock and then at each other and smile thinking it has to be one of the late comers. Amanda comes dashing through the living room to the door, Mike walking quickly behind her. I can't help but wonder if maybe she has been around Alice a little too much. A few minutes later she is walking back in with Mike's arm around her waist. She pulls away from him and he lets her go so she can come between me and her Mother as Tanya enters looking like a sullen child.

She looks up with sad eyes and Amanda lifts her chin. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk." She says shortly.

"Amanda" Bella chides gently before turning her attention back to Tanya.

"I came to apologize. I was a rotten mother and I would like a chance to redeem myself. I would like to be apart of your life, be the Mother I was supposed to be this whole time." Bella takes a deep breath through her nose stating silent. We agreed if this happened we would let Amanda decide.

"You want to be my Mother now?" she asks calmly. "You want to be in my life now? Why? Why now? Why not when I had my heart broke over and over? Why not when I started my womanhood? Why not before when I needed you? Now all the hard part is done and you want to play Mommy? Please tell me you are kidding me. You left me, you didn't even want me. I have heard you say it yourself. I saw the deal you made with Grandma Cullen and it made me sick. Now, I'm not mad at you, I don't even hate you, I feel nothing for you." Amanda shakes her head a little squaring her shoulders. "No" she says bluntly "No I have a Mother and honestly I don't need you You."

Tanya hangs her head again. "Amanda has made her choice Tanya, please leave our home." I finally break the silence. Mike steps forward and Amanda places her hand in his chest shaking her head just like Bella does with me. Turning back to Tanya she calmly leads her to the door, opening it for her and allowing her to leave. When the door softly clicks closed Amanda returns to us and smiles brightly.

"Relax you guys my God. I wasn't planning on hurting her." She giggles and takes Mike's hand then skips back to the party. He follows willingly the look in his eyes only confirming the day he asks for my daughters hand isn't far off.

When the door to the basement closes Bella lets the tears fall while I hold her in my arms. My wife may be strong but she has one hell of a heart and it is easily affected by the children.

After a minute she looks up at me and smiles through her tears. "She's going to be just fine." She sniffs wiping her face.

I grin in response and take my wife to bed to show her just how much I love her.

**Okay I know it took a while but it is summer time. I had to bring Amanda her closer with Tanya. Up next Seth's graduation…. Leave me a review please I love hearing your thoughts. **


	23. Epilogue Billy's Graduation

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**Epilogue3 (Billy's graduation) **

**BillyPOV**

"_You've done well son. I'm proud of you." He says. _

"_Dad?" I question confused. _

"_Yes, Billy." He answers_

"_This will be the only time you see me, until you are ready to join me." He informs me. _

"_What's going on?" I shake my head._

"_Your Mother asks that same question." He chuckles._

"_This is my way of saying I am watching over you and I like what I have seen. You have become a good man. I love how you have embraced your heritage while staying true to your Mother and Edward too."_

_I feel a lump in my throat as I think this can't be real. "I miss you so much Dad." _

"_I know son, but remember I'm always with you. I'm always watching. I have to go now, but before I go…make sure you see your Mom. She has some things for you. I love you." He hugs me tightly._

"_I love you too Dad" I say hugging him back as tears fall down my cheeks._

I wake up holding my pillow and cheeks wet from my tears. My dream was so real it affected me while I slept. He said I needed to see my Mom but how do I do that without sounding like I have lost my mind.

"Thanks Dad" I mutter to myself crawling out my bed.

"What's wrong Billy?" Emily asks from beside me.

I met Emily the first day I went to the reservation. My mother explained to me who my Father was and what happened to him. It didn't take long and I was walking onto the reservation looking for answers to who I am and where I come from. Emily's Dad, Harry, was really good friends with my Father. He would let me stay there if I wanted to sleep on the rez. It was a place I felt at home, almost as if I was closer to my Father.

My Father, Jacob Black, was my Mother's best friend and he gave his life to save my brother. He literally took a bullet for him because he loved him like he did me.

Emily listened to me talk when I need to get things off my chest. She helped me keep from hating my brother, and helped me see it wasn't his fault my Father died. I think I always knew that but just wanted someone alive to blame and he seemed like an easy target. Emily showed me how to let the past die and how the spirits have reasons for doing things.

Over time I found myself there everyday after school, looking for her. There was just something about her presents then that just drew me in. Now, she is my world. I don't think I would be able to survive without her. Some might call it unhealthy or obsessive but when we are apart my heart actually aches.

Today we graduate together. I will be leaving high school with her at my side. We have both decided to go to Seattle for collage. Emily wants to be a teacher, so fitting for her I think, me I kept my dreams of become an astronaut. I want to travel in the stars.

I lay my hand on her hip and smile down at her. "I'm fine; I need to go talk to my Mom so the bathroom is yours to take over. Maybe I'll be back in time to shower with you." I grin and wiggle my brows at her making her giggle. I kiss her cheek and walk out of the room in my boxers and beater.

As I round the corner my Dad is there with a robe ad a blank look on his face. "You're, you're Mother's son and I've been around long enough. She is at the table with coffee, let's go." He claps his hand on my back and we walk into the dinning room together.

Sure enough there is my Mother with her coffee cupped in her hands, as if she's cold, and two other cups next to her.

I started drinking coffee at sixteen and my Mom watched with a sad smile the first time I got it and three spoons of sugar. When I asked about it one day she forced a smile on her face and answered "Your Jacob used to drink his coffee like that and I would tell him that's why he could never sit still." I saw her eyes water so I wrapped her in a hug.

My Dad and I pull out chairs on either side of her and sit down. My Mom pulls two envelops from her lap making me even more confused. "These" she starts and pauses to take a deep ragged breath "are the things your Father and Grandfather left for you. They are the deed to the house Billy owned and the truck Jake drove. They are now yours along with their savings and everything else they owned. It is all yours now." She slides them over to me with tear filled eyes.

I place my hand over them and slide them in front of me. I can't open them all I am able to do is stare at them. "This is why I he said talk to your mother" I mutter under my breath. My Mom of course hears it, with her freaky super human powers, and nods.

She wipes the tears from her face and looks up at me. "You are now of age all you have to do is sign them." She reaches behind her and grabs a pen then hands it to me.

I stare at it for a minute suddenly feeling like I have the world sitting on my shoulders. My eyes bounce back and forth between the pen and the papers in front of me. Then I slowly look to my Dad. "Where does this leave you and me?" I ask.

"Billy, you are still my son. You always will be, but this man never stopped loving you. He was a good man and this here will only be you taking what is rightfully left to you by that man. They both left you everything they had. None of it changes the way I feel." He answers me.

I take the pen from my Mom and remove the papers from the envelopes. After flattening them out I move to sign my name then put the pen down and grab my coffee and stand from the table. "That can be done later" I smile at my Mom "I'm graduating today and my amazing woman is in the shower" I wiggle my brows at my Dad making him chuckle and my Mother shake her head. "We can take care of this later" I nod at the papers then kiss my Mom's head and go up to my room.

**BPOV**

I woke this morning knowing it was time to give Billy what is rightfully his. Billy has been my wild child. He much like his brother and sister before him had almost perfect grades but he was so confused about where he belonged in life. When he met Emily she helped him figure t all out. He is still full of life and much like Jacob he can't sit still but he makes sure the important things are done.

He did surprise me this morning though when he left the papers and pen on the table without signing them. I thought he would smell the freedom and jump at the opportunity to move out, he practically lives on the reservation now. If he isn't at Emily's she is here, those two are quite the pair. She is quiet and lied back and he is on the go all the time.

I watch them come down the stairs hand and hand, it makes me smile. She has such soft features and Billy is built a lot like Jake, built and toned all over. His skin is a little lighter than the rest of the reservation's men but they learned really fast he is Jacob Blacks son. Now that he is eighteen he has a lot of decisions to make. Not only with the things left to him by law but the things righted down to him. Now that Billy and Jake are gone he is next in line to be chief. I think with Emily by his side he will embrace it well.

"Lets do this" Billy bellows through the house making the rest of the family file in to the living room.

Seth comes in and mock punches his shoulder "That's right we have a guy graduating again. We might be on time." They both laugh and Edward tries to cover his up with a cough. I just shake my head and laugh lightly.

**EPOV**

Billy was named valedictorian of his class but chose to pass it off. He has never been one to speak in front of large groups even if he always messed around. He is playful like Jacob so I am wondering what he will do at the ceremony.

He got his diploma and when the woman of the family did the pictures he spread his arms out and stuck out his tongue. None of them where very happy about it but I just shook my head and let them grip. I have learned over the years to just let them go and they will grip it out.

When the last person got was seated after getting there certificate the principal announced the class and Billy jumped to his feet. He gave Bella a devilish grin and she shook her head muttering "oh no". Before I could ask what Billy threw his cap in the air and flipped off the stage. Emily sat beside him giggling.

Emily came to public schools after Billy spoke with Harry. She enrolled her Junior year and came back for her Senior year to stay with Billy. Now she sits by his empty chair giggling away at the antics of her boyfriend.

After they are released Billy takes Emily's gown and leaves her with us while he returns both of their gowns. Minutes later he is rough housing down the hall with some of the guys, when he sees Emily he stops and flashes a grin at her, making her smile softly back.

When all head back to the house and Billy and Emily sit and have coffee with us. We already know they are heading to the reservation. After coffee they both stand to leave and Bella pulls Emily into the kitchen.

She hands the two envelops to her "He needs to go to the house. You know where it is. He needs to sign them on the kitchen table, the truck is in the shed out back covered with the tarp. If he wants me to remove the bike I will." She whispers before sending her out to Billy.

As Billy opens the door she calls out to him "You be careful Little Bill" making him grin at her and nod.

**Billy POV**

Emily begged to drive to the rez, when she batted her eyes and made a promise I headed the keys over more than willingly. We weren't far into the reservation and she pulled up to a read ragged looking house with a ramp leading to the front door. I give her a questioning look and she just smiles and gets out. When I meet her around on the other side she takes my hand and leads me inside.

The inside is clean and well kept I walk through the house it all feels familiar to me. When I reach one of the rooms I see bunk beds with transformer sheets on the bottom bunk and books on the sheet up top. My memories come flooding back to me and I move to the room next to it. All my Father's stuff is left just the way he had it the last time I was here. I drop to my knees and start to cry. Emily's soft arms wrap around me holding me to her letting me cry for what I've lost yet again.

After I calm down we move to the kitchen and sit at the table where I tell her about my dream. She tells me that she thinks it's the sprits allowing me to see my Father to show me the path I need to be on. When I tell her I want the house she smiles brightly and pulls out two envelops. She explains what my Mother said to her and slid them over to me, as I pull the forms out to sign she hands me a pen.

Then right there on my grandfathers kitchen table I take possession of the house and truck that they had left me. After that is all done we head out and she reveals the truck to me still in mint condition after all this time. As I sit in the truck Emily explains how everyone came together and decided to take care of these things until I could have them.

As I look around the garage I see something else covered sitting in the corner. When I left the tarp I see a motorcycle with "Bells" written on it. I look at Emily because she seems to have all the answers at this point.

"It's your Mother's" she starts, "she said she will remove it if you want. It's the only thing she wanted and your Dad left it to her, it isn't as well kept because your Mom didn't want us touching it. She comes out to ride it every now and again. I think it's her way of staying connected to your Dad." She lowers her head playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry she swore me to secrecy. She said she had a gut feeling and told me the story."

I rush to her in a few quick strides and pull her into me. "My Mother is one person I will never be worried about your secrets with." I tell her quietly.

After I cover the bike back up I text my Mother telling her the bike stays and take Emily's hand and pull her inside the house again. I ask her opinions about decorating and adding on.

As I listen to her explain what she would do my Mom's voice enters my head telling me the story of how my Father proposed to her and I want to repeat it.

After Emily is done talking I smile and head to my Dad's room. When I come out I pull her away again. "Come on" I say when she gives me a confused expression.

I take her out to the beach right by grandpa's house and hold her by the water. I reach in my pocket and pull out the ring my Father gave my Mother and looked at it. When I lift my head again I turn Emily around and drop to my knee.

"Emily, you are all I will ever want. You brighten every day and I want to wake up everyday to that sparkle in your eye. I will move heaven and earth for you if you would do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Emily Cullen."

She covers her mouth with her hand and nods her answer. Having enough of the sappiness I chuckle "I need an answer honey, this is one you don't get by with a nod."

She gives me a playful shove and says "Yes, ya big goof. Yes"

After putting the ring on her finger I wrap her in a hug lifting her off the ground. After spending a while together there on the beach we head out to meet the rest of the guys at Paul's house.

The woman gush over the ring and the guys razz me a little but it ends quickly. We call over the current chief and he hands over the title to me without question then we start drinking beers and sitting by the fire. After the first case is gone I suddenly have an idea.

"I think I might get a tattoo, what do you guys think?" I look around at them.

"I can do it." Jordan pipes up; I have a license and all that. I give him a nod and he rushes to his house and get all his stuff.

Three houses later I have the trial symbol on my arm with the year I decided to take my place as chief.

I wake the next morning to my Mom in my house kicking my bed with my Dad at her side as usual.

After explaining what happened last night we discuss my future and what all my decisions mean.

**EPOV**

We wake Billy the next morning in the house that was left to him. Bella starts to flip over his tattoo but when he explains that he took possession of the house and truck then took his place as chief Bella relaxes a little. When he told us he proposed to Emily Bella squealed so loud my ears rang.

She and the kids start to prattle on about wedding planes and all I can do is sit back with my coffee and watch it unfold. Once again I see another child's life start to bloom even with all he has had to over come.

**And there is Seth's graduation what did you guys think. Leave me a review and let me know. Up next Jacob (Jr.'s) graduation…**


	24. Epilogue Jake's Graduation

**Disclaimer: SM owns all right to Twilight. **

**Epilogue Jacob's Graduation**

**JacobPOV**

Today is the day I get to say good bye to my high school days. All I can think is "finally". I hated school, even Billy looks more like these people then I do. My skin is a dark tan and my hair is a shiny black. Everyone around here look like pale blond haired blue eyed super models. It's sickening. Billy started taking me to the rez the year he became Chef, and there is where I feel at home. Everyone looks like me, I always new I was not Mom and Dad's biological son. My birth Mother died when I was a toddler and my dad was gone before I was even born. All my parents say is "She was a good woman and loved me dearly" like that is explanation enough for me.

I had a wonderful childhood, I was very happy and I know my parents love me but sometimes just feel like the ugly duckling. They are beautiful and…white, and I'm …not. I met my Mother's parents one day, which was a joke. Thank the lord my Mom was there.

***Flashback***

"_Hey, J. we need some snacks why don't you go pick some out?" My Mom asks. _

_I walk down the isle and right before I hit the chips this woman appears and gasps looking at me. When a man joins her and sees me, he frowns. _

"_Jake what's…?" My Mom now joins us as I'm standing there confused. "What are you doing here?" My Mom snaps at the couple, all I can do is stand quietly._

"_He has her eyes" The woman chokes out. _

"_That's not your concern anymore. You left her and wanted him gone the day he was born. You where rotten to his Father, and caused nothing but trouble for the both his parents. We told you to stay away." _

"_He is the reason we were banished." The man growled at my Mom. _

"_You where banished by the Chiefs decision." My Mom bit back. "Decisions have been made and you have to deal with that. I wonder what the Chief would think knowing someone so dear to him was approached by you?" My Mom squared her shoulders and smirked at the couple. _

_Fear filled the woman's eyes as I looked between the three of them. "Billy is the Chief and he banished you…that means you are…" It all started to piece together for me. "You didn't want me or my Mother." I felt my heart break at that moment. _

"_Jacob, Leah loved you with all her heart and we love you just as much that's all that matters now. These people are not to be around you until you are old enough to decide on your own." _

_The couple left after some begging and pleading not to tell Billy. My Mom just shook her head at them._

***End Flashback***

It wasn't long after that day Billy had me coming to the rez regularly. He claims it was time to learn about where I come from but I think he just wanted to make sure they never came back. That is where I met my girlfriend Amber. She is amazing, so bubbly and playful. I really love her. She is supportive and patient with me. I couldn't ask for a better person.

After I get dressed I go to grab my speech of the dresser and see an envelope with my name on it. After grabbing it from my dresser I sit on my bed to read it.

_Jacob,_

_You graduate today. If I know Bella like I do you are graduating with honors. Baby I am so proud of you. I'm sorry I'm not there to share this moment with you, please know I am watching, your Father and I both are. You were a bright baby and now I'm sure you have become an eve brighter man. _

_Please stay close with Billy he will help you learn who you are. You are meant for greatness and we will be watching the whole time. _

_Congratulations my son. I love you so very much. _

_Love,_

_Mom _

"Jake, you coming?" Amber pokes her head in my door just as I finish reading the letter.

"Yeah"

After I show her the letter we go down to join the family. I'm greeted with hugs and a crying Mom.

**BPOV**

Amber sits with us during Jake's graduation. She finished her courses on the reservation so she was able to be here. The two of them have been steady for a couple of years now. She is a sweet girl and I think Jake made the right decision being with her.

Jake steps up to the podium and clears his throat opening his speech dramatically. Amber giggles next to me and all I can think is "This should be good".

"Welcome parents and families." He starts in a silly announcer tone. "Fellow students….We freaking did it!" He raises his voice as he looks at them. "Now my family is known for giving moving speeches or flipping off the stage. I'm not flipping of the stage because I might hurt myself." He start laughing with the crowd joining in. "What I will say is….We all know what and who got us here lets keep a hold on that as we move out into the world. It doesn't matter where you've been just that you get where you're going. So fight like hell to get there then show them how its done right."

I shake my head laughing softly as Amber giggles. It is so Jake to make something short sweet and to the point. After the students are dismisses we all head to the doors to wait.

Jake comes walking out shoving with his friends and for a split second he looked just like Jacob from our younger days. I feel a lump in my throat start to form as my vision gets a little blurry. I swallow the lump and blink away the tears and Jake approaches us.

**EPOV**

When we walk into the house some guys from the reservation are there lounging around. Bella and I laugh shaking out heads. Since Billy became Chief they have been coming over here constantly. They say as your kids leave your grocery bill is supposed to go down, not around here. It's gone up with having the guys around. Bella doesn't mind though she loves cooking for them and they clean up after themselves.

When Jake walks in they stand, and start congratulating him. A wrestling match breaks out in the front room and the girls just stand of to the side laughing and giggling. Jake may have Leah's eyes but he is more like Jacob personality wise. Now that he is eighteen he will be taking his place at his brother's side and if anything happens to Billy Jake will take over as Chief.

Bella and I know it's only a matter of time then Jake will be coming home with a tattoo and telling us he's moving out. I think he will be moving in with Billy when he leaves and we are okay with that. Bella has always made sure they knew where they came from and what they are.

I stand back and watch the boys making sure they don't break anything, the last thing I need is an upset wife on my hands. I see the respect they have for her when she walks in and clears her throat making them all stop and stand looking at her.

"We have a huge yard and you animals choose my living room to wrestle around like pups in." She teases.

"Sorry Mom" they respond in unison. Yes they have all taken to calling her "Mom" because she takes care of them so well.

"You heard her out to the back yard" Billy bellows making them all file out the door.

"Esme, Anthony, go make sure they behave" Bella winks to the twins like they are conspiring against the boys, and they take off laughing to the back yard behind the boys.

"That pack is going to run me into the ground one day" I laugh following Bella to the kitchen.

"That only because your getting old." She retorts.

I rush up and grab her hips spinning her around and leaning her back over the island. "Old huh" I chuckle. "Can an old man do this…" I bend down and kiss her sliding my tongue in her mouth keeping a firm grip on her, until we are rudely interrupted.

"MOM! DAD!" Seth screams. "I think I'm going to go blind here…damn"

I don't get to respond because the boys start howling capturing out attention. When we go outside we see the guys clapping Billy on the back and Emily is off to the side with Amber.

"What on earth…" Bella looks at them all.

"I'm gonna be a Dad!" Billy hollers making Emily laugh and Bella rush to her side. Clair just smiles quietly watching it all go down. She is so focused on her family and isn't easily excited like the others are.

I walk over and congratulate my son with a proud smile on my face. "You'll be a good Father." I tell him.

"Damn straight, and if any of you block heads rough house my wife now I'll kick your ass" He points to the guys.

Not that any of them would hurt her he was just telling them to protect her with their lives now. That is one thing I will give all of them credit with, they all make sure their group is safe and the woman are so well taken care of. Emily took to being the Chiefs wife like a pro making Bella give me another "I told you so".

Clair leads Rachel over to the ladies to visit with them. Rachel herself had become quite a lady. She will sit and talk with them for a little while smiling sweetly and nodding. Seth tells her to go play with the other children and she will always look to Clair first. Usually Clair gives her a nod and Rachel runs off to change. Seth watches his daughter and wife with love and pride in his eyes.

"Alright tie for us to go." Billy calls to the guys instantly capturing their attention. Seth has been invited along again even though he isn't living on the reservation. They all kiss Bella on the cheek, Seth, Billy, and Jake kiss their girl and they small children before they pile into the two trucks and head out the reservation.

**JakePOV**

We all left my parents house and went to the beach. A few of the guys lit a fire while a few others went to Billy's to get the beer. When they came back the fire was roaring and the other truck was pulled in to the sand for music.

After a few beers it was decided I would get my tattoo, I was a little nervous but I was not about to tell them that. So after a while we all piled into Billy's house and I was marked as apart of the tribe. I was to become Billy's right hand man and is he is ever away I have to act in his stead. It was a lot to take in but I knew this is the greatness my mother spoke about in her letter.

We decided that I would move in slowly for Mom's sake. She's already going to be depressed but it's what needs to be done.

**EPOV**

The following morning I wake to Bella ranting about Jake's tattoo, that she knew he would get. When I walk into the room Amber is sitting in the chair smiling with pride as Bella shakes her head. I point to m wife and roll my eyes making her giggle and give me away. After calming Bella down Seth comes in and mock hits his brother's arm.

I sit in my chair and watch my family again. Another graduation had passed and another baby is on the way. Life is moving along smoothly and swiftly. I can see our parent's stories coming to an end as our children's are just beginning.

**There it is Jacob's graduation. Not as eventful as Billy's but he has a little of Leah in him so he is bound to be a little calmer. Let me know what you thought in a review….**


	25. Epilogue The End

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**This is it guys the last and final one. Thanks for sticking this out with me, the reviews have been wonderful, but its time to say good bye to these guys. Please keep a look out for 'Collage, Viagra, and Happily Ever After' it's a new story I'm working on with Pandabear07. **

**Now on to the ending…**

**Epilogue (The End) **

**BPOV**

Sitting with my husband on our couch, my coffee warming my hands, I think about where life has brought us. All of our children have graduated and have homes in the area where they are starting their own families.

My father died right after the twins graduated, my mother followed behind him a few months later. Edward's folks passed much in the same way. I really started to wonder if there isn't something to that broken heart theory. Neither of our parents were able to live without the other.

Edward's hair is starting to shine with silver as I keep the dye company in business much like my mother did. Edward has done well taking care of this family. I wrote one more book after the twins left home. To say "Things You Should Never Have to Say in Life" was a hit would be an understatement. It cleared the shelves the first day. Book signing took Edward and me around the country. It was fun but I was ready for my home and children, which inspired my book.

It was even handed out around the reservation; much to my surprise they loved it. All the wives and mothers out there had me signing there books as the men watched on rolling their eyes.

Today is our anniversary, and I am watching the clock. Every year at the exact time we said 'I do' the children come through the door one after another and greet the both of us with hugs and kisses. The girls bring food and the boys bring beer, Edward and I don't have to do a thing.

Right on time the door flies open allowing our children and grandchildren in. We can hear the children laugh and giggle as their parents act worse then them. Seth comes up to me and gives me his charming smile; it always brings a grin to my face. I may love all my children equally but Seth and I have always had a connection.

We all head out to the back yard by the pool and relax as the boys grill and the kids play in the water. I can see the loving bond my family has and it warms my heart. All the older children re looking out for the younger ones allowing them space to learn for themselves. All the girls are huddled close by chattering about their husbands and all the guys are by the grill with beers in hand laughing about who knows what.

Sitting back in my chair I watch my husbands green eyes sparkle with amusement at his sons, and shine with pride when he glances at his daughters, then soften when they travel over our grandchildren. Such true angels they are.

Edward talks about life and how it makes its circles, I think I'm finally seeing what he means. Seth and Clair have slowly started to take on the rolls as head of the family; this lets me know that the ones who have meant the most to me in life will be okay when I leave.

"Mom," Esme leans down to whisper in my ear making me look at her, "your age is showing through I think its time for another dye job" She teases.

"Es, sweetie, be careful razzing your mom like that, you will be helping Clairol stay in business one day too." I smirk making her giggle.

The rest of the girls come over to my chair and for a moment I am distracted from watching my family to visit with them.

That night when everyone leaves my youngest daughter's little girl, Kaci, comes up to me to tell me goodbye and I hug her tightly holding her close.

"No worries nana, we all will be all right." She smiles at me with pure innocents in her eyes.

It's at that moment I know… Only the Angel Knows just what a person needs.

**That's it. Thank you all for following my story and all the reviews I got. You have all been wonderful. I hope to see you all in my next story. One last time for this story leave me your thoughts. **


End file.
